Dreams Revised
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: After becoming Pokemon Master, Ash and gang find themselves caught up in a plot to remake the world. With the help of a friend they're able to survive the attack on Kanto, but will they be able to survive with the world constantly shifting around them?
1. Homecoming

Chapter one

The home coming 

The whole forest was filled with screams as three travelers ran down the path.

"Ash this is all your fault!" Dawn screamed as she heard the Ursaring behind them.

"Pika!"

Ash panicked as he dodged Ursaring's paw. "You wanted to take the short cut!" He yelled before he tripped.

"Ash!" Brock called and he reached for one of his Pokeballs. Next to him Pikachu started to spark.

"Pikapi!" 

Ash turned over on his back and looked up at Ursaring. The bear Pokemon stood less than a foot away from him.

"Pika"

Ursaring picked Ash up and then sets him down on his feet.

Ash stared at the Pokemon in shock, "Uh…"

Ursaring laughed as it held its sides, everyone just continued to stare. 

Moments later Ursaring stopped laughing when the sound of pounding hooves echoed in the forest. The Pokemon looked down the road and grinned.

"What's that?" Dawn began then a Rapidash stopped a few feet away from Ash.

As soon as Rapidash stopped it's rider jumped off. The trainer was clad in black jeans and a tight silver tee shirt along with a black jean jacket.

"Ursaring, I told you to wait." She sighed and crossed her arms.

Ursating grinned wider and pointed to Ash. The trainer looked and then smiled.

"Ann?" Ash wondered when the girl looked at him.

"Long time no see," Ann smiled and returned Ursaring. "So, how's it been Mister Ash Ketchum, the new Pokemon Master?"

Ash laughed and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "I should be asking you how things are going. After all, I did take your job and title."

"I'm still the Dark Pokemon Master and I'm not out of a job yet Ketchum. The Kanto League offered me a job." Ann added and her Umbreon sat next to her.

"Really?" Dawn asked in slight excitement. Though Ann and Ash had to have a match over the title of Pokemon Master four months before, she had fun hanging out with the girl.

Ann nodded and returned Rapidash. "I haven't started it yet since there are a few things that I have to clear up with my family."

"Does this job have anything to do with tracking down Team Rocket and Giovanni?" Brock asked. He and his friends knew how involved Annalisa Carvanha was with helping the Pokemon G-men. So much involved that Lance allowed her to officially be a G-men. The pure power and wit she had made her a tough opponent but she was at her best when battling Giovanni's grunts. When battling for the league, she was calm and composed. When battling against Giovanni, she was purely in the battle and would taunt the man just as often as he taunted her.

"One could say that." Ann confessed, "Being in the league does mean that I'll be on call to battle Team Rocket. Giovanni does need to pay for what he's done and it would be nice to be the one to bring him."

Ash nodded in understanding. He knew Ann far better than his friends; after all he grew up knowing her.

Just as Ash was about to comment a black Mustang pulled over. It's driver, a young man, smiled and stepped out. His brown hair and traditional blue jeans, black tee, and a lab coat were a dead giveaway. 

"Well, look what the Meowth dragged in. I thought you'd be in Hoenn by now Annalisa." He chuckled.

Ann frowned before he hugged her. "Hello to you too Oak."

Gary smiled, "Welcome home," He whispered in as sexy a voice as he could summon. 

Gary Oak wasn't just known as the second best Professor in Kanto but was also Kanto's most wanted Bachelor.

Girls flocked to see if **they** had a chance of claiming his love, up to date he had and dumped one too many girlfriends. Only god knew if he didn't have sex with those girls, but his grandfather thought other wise.

As for Ann, she was once known as the **only** girl in Pallet that didn't want to date him, and that made him try to impress her even more.

A year ago they went on a few dates and after a while _**she**_ dumped _**him**_. 

Without warning Ann flicked him when she felt his hands starting to slide down her back. Instantly she put as much distance between her and him before glaring.

"Aw…C'mon, I'm at least trying to act nice." Gary teased and Ann continued to glare at him

"Nice? Don't even try Oak." Ann warned with venom in her voice.

"Annalisa, c'mon…" Gary attempted to say but he noticed everyone else watching.

Ann sighed and shook her head, after a quick look at her watch she pulled a Pokeball from her belt. "Sorry for cutting this conversation off so soon, but I need to get going."

"See you around Ann. I really hope we can visit some more." Dawn smiled and waved.

Ann waved in return as she released Salamence and flew home. 

"Sis!"

Rene grinned and flung herself at Ann who caught her sister in a hug and twirled her around in her arms.

"Welcome home sis." Rene said then Ann set her backpack down by the stairs without setting Rene down.

The six year old idolized her older sister; Ann could see that her sister must have seen her battle with Ash; because she was wearing clothing similar to the clothes she was wearing that day.

"Thanks…I brought you a gift Re" Ann said then pulled a silver Pokeball out of her pocket and placed it in Rene's waiting hands before setting the girl down.

As soon as Rene pressed the release button an Eevee popped out of the ball and landed in her arms.

"Thank you…my very own Pokemon." Rene said then hugged her sister again.

"You still have to wait four years till you can be an official Pokemon Trainer…but I think that I might as well give you a starter Pokemon that you like." Ann said then Eevee jumps into Rene arms.

"Hi Snowfire, do you want to be my Pokemon?" Rene asked the little Pokemon and the Eevee licked her cheek.

"You're great at thinking of names for the Pokemon." Ann said then the phone started ringing. 

"Hello"

"_Hello Ann, I heard from Gary and Ash that you came home." _Prof Oak said and Ann smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Yep, I'm back…I'll be staying here for a few months." Ann replied then sat down on the couch.

"_We're having a dinner tonight and I was wondering if you'd come. It's a celebration for Ash."_ Prof Oak said then Umbreon jumped on the open seat next to Ann.

"Sure, do you want me to bring anything?" Ann asked then she looks at the clock.

"_If it's not too much to ask…you could bring lemonade and chips."_

"Ok, what time do you want me there?" Ann asks then she stands up and pulls her wallet out of her backpack.

"_Does 5:30 sound good?"_ asks Prof Oak.

"Ok then…I'll see you guys then." Ann replied then hung up the phone.

"Bre?"

Ann looked at the clock and saw she only had an hour before she has to be at the party.

"Ready to go shopping Umbreon?" Ann asked then she slid her wallet in her pocket and walked to the door.

"Sis, where are you going?" Rene asks then Snowfire licks her hand

"I'll be back in a little while…Prof Oak asked me to get some things for the party tonight at the lab." Ann replied then Rene nodded.

"Should I get our fancy clothes?" Rene asked then Ann opened the door.

"I don't think it's a fancy party…but if you want to wear that dress I don't mind." Ann said then closed the door behind her and the she and Umbreon walk down the dirt path to the paved street. 

Gary stared at the meat section muttering about why Gramps had to choose him to get the 'main course.'

Gary pulled out his cell phone and called the lab.

"_What now Gary?"_ Tracy asked; a bit tired of Gary calling with the same question every time in the past ten minutes.

"Get the meat…What kind? This store has enough to fill a thousand Snorlax." Gary muttered then looks at the freezer again.

"_Don't fuse at me mister __**I'm too good for shopping**__…just get something that actually looks like food."_ Tracy said then he hung the phone up.

"Big help that was." Gary growled and started reading the different types of meat trying to find something good. 

Umbreon and Ann looked at the chips and then start filling the shopping cart with seven kinds of chips, sour cream, honey barbecue, baked, tomato, cheese, and a low fat regular.

"I think that should do it…now for the lemonade, c'mon Umbreon we'll get the frozen ones." Ann said then she and Umbreon make their way to the frozen foods. 

"Why couldn't Gramps ask me to just get the desserts?" Gary groaned then he decided on a package of hamburgers and chicken.

"Bre?" 

Ann and Umbreon turn the corner and then Ann and Gary look at each other shocked.

"So, Prof Oak put you to work." Ann muttered then pulled over to the side of the isle.

"And you got the easy job…Gramps wants me to get the meat and the deserts." Gary groans then Ann looks at the hamburgers.

"Gary, I don't think you'd want those." Ann said then pointed to the package of one hundred hamburger patties.

"And why wouldn't I?" Gary asked trying to sound a bit upset that a girl was correcting him.

"Read the label…Hot and spicy, pepper jack flavored." Ann said after she scraped the ice off the label and showed Gary.

"I guess I should have looked at that closer." Gary said then Ann put the package back in the freezer and pulled out two packages of unflavored hamburger patties.

"I bought the same brand a few years back…so I know that they're a bit too spicy for even a Pokemon that likes their food red hot and spicy." Ann said then handed Gary the package.

"Thanks…I own ya one." Gary said then put the package in his shopping cart.

"You can help me by getting the lemonade." Ann replied then she and Gary walk over to another freezer that had one too many flavors of lemonade.

Limes and lemons, strawberry lemon, kiwi-strawberry lemon, raspberry lemon, the types went on and on.

"And I thought the meat was tough." Gary said then Ann looked at the types over and Umbreon did the same.

"Gary, do you know how many people are coming tonight?" Ann asked then reads the prices of the different kinds.

"Close to fifty." Gary replied then Ann looks in her wallet.

"Each package can serve ten, and at a dollar a piece." Ann said and she pulled her wallet out to make sure she had enough money. "Two of each kind is what I can afford."

"I thought you were the second richest person in Pallet" Gary commented as he watched her.

"That doesn't give me the right to have my money run out of my hand like sand." Ann replied as she loaded her cart with the two most favorite lemonade flavors: raspberry and normal.

"Could I ask for a favor?" Gary asked then Ann sets the jars in her cart.

"It depends on what kind of favor." Ann replied then turned to face Gary.

"Could you help me chose the desserts? Gramps gave a list on what I need to pick up but it only lists flavors." Gary said then Ann nods.

"Ok, but you have to give me a ride." Ann said then she and Gary walk to the baked goods. 

"Something lemon, chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla." Gary said as he read the list.

"And is this cakes or cookies?" Ann asked then Gary folds the list.

"Everything's cakes and then chocolate chip cookies." Gary replied then Ann started looking at the cakes.

"How much to you have?" Ann asks then Gary looks in his wallet.

"…A thousand but that's it." Gary said then shoved his wallet in his back pocket.

"Go look at the lemon cakes; I'll be there in a sec." Ann said then picked up two German chocolate cakes and placed them carefully in the cart. 

"This is impossible." Gary muttered after five minutes of staring at the cakes' stand. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed auto dial.

"_Gary you are indeed a royal pain in the butt…What is it this time?"_ Tracy groaned on the other end.

"What did Gramps mean lemon cake?" Gary asked as he and Ann look at frosted, glazed, and normal lemon cakes.

"_It means get a lemon cake…what else would it mean?"_ asked Tracy.

"We're trying our best…Even Ann can't figure out which stinking cake to get." Gary cursed, starting to get a _**bit**_ ticked off.

"…_Don't ask me…I don't know this stuff…just get one of each."_ Tracy sighed then he heard Gary almost drop the cell phone.

"Do you know how much money that will cost me?" Gary yelled in the phone.

"_Quit whining…You're the third richest person in Pallet…after all you did say you have Ann there helping to choose the cakes, ask for a loan."_ Tracy teased then he hung the phone up before Gary could respond. 

"I'm guessing that didn't work." Ann commented and knelt down to look at the cakes that were hiding deeper in the display.

"Tracy is going to get a piece of my mind when I get back." Gary growled as he placed

"We'll have to get two of the three kinds…it won't cost that much…only around twenty or thirty." Ann replied then placed four of the cakes in Gary's cart, since her cart could only fit four cakes with the chips and the jars of lemonade.

Gary looked at the strawberry cakes and saw that it wasn't going to be that hard with them…Only two types, normal and strawberry chip. And since he knew that not very many people he knew liked the chip he got three normal and then followed Ann to get a vanilla cake.

"Ok, all of these are the same…that's easy." Gary sighed in relief.

"We'll get three and then we can checkout." Ann said then she put one in her cart and Gary put two in his.

"This should do it." Gary said then he and Ann head for the checkout and got in the same line. 

"Ann, I'll pay for this." Gary said then Ann shook her head.

"Prof Oak asked me to get the chips and the lemonade, besides; you'll need your money with the bill that you'll run up." Ann replied then helped Gary get the cakes on the conveyer belt.

"Yes, but I'm using your cart to get them to my car." Gary added then Ann sighed.

"Alright, but I'll pay you back later." Ann said in surrender.

"No need," He said with a smirk, "Just save a dance for me, or better yet you can let me treat you to dinner later this week."

Ann was about to retort in a fancy way about how she never leaves a debt unpaid and that he better keep dreaming, but the line moved. With a sigh she gave up on the conversation and loaded the contents of the cart.

"At least let me give you something for the trouble." She added.

"Ok, but don't tell Gramps." Gary said then Ann nodded before giving him two hundred bills. 

"Hi Ann, I heard you came home." The clerk, Lauren, said as she rung the items up.

"Yeah, I got back today." Ann replied then Lauren chuckled at who she saw was with her.

"What'd you have to do this time Oak? Beg?" Lauren began; not very happy that she was talking to who she thought was the biggest jerk in Pallet.

"I'm not dating anyone at the moment. My job is more important at the moment." Gary replied and pulled his wallet out.

Ann smirked as she loaded the carts.

"120 is the amount." Lauren said then Gary handed over the money and then Lauren gives him the change.

"See ya later." Ann said then she and Gary start to walk for the doors.

"Keep an eye on that one Ann…He might get broken in for you!" Lauren teased then returns to her job. 

Ann couldn't stop giggling on the walk to Gary's black Mustang. "I guess you've become Kanto's most Wanted Bachelor and Pallet's biggest sucker."

"Very funny and what about you Ms. Annalisa? How's you're dating life?" Gary asked then Ann blushed.

"No comment," Ann smirked and helped load the car's trunk.

Gary couldn't help but laugh, "You are a tease."

Ann stuck out her tongue at him as she slid into the car; he returned the gesture once he got in the driver's seat.

"Don't start something you can't stop." Ann laughed.

Gary pulled out of the parking space and then the car heads for the street. 

"Me start? Na, I wasn't the one who made the comment on my love life." Gary teased. "I should at least hear something about you from your own lips."

"FYI, none of your business Oak." Ann frowned.

"Fine, I guess tomorrow I'll search your name up on the Poke-mag." He stated.

Ann's eyes grew large at the thought, "You wouldn't."

"I would because I'm curious enough." He grinned.

She frowned and flicked him. "Jerk,"

Gary laughed as he set the car in park in the middle of the farm house's driveway. He placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt. "You wound me so Annalisa."

Ann flat out swatted him and opened the car door. "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

"All ready Re?" Ann asked then her little sister and Snowfire run down the stairs. Rene clad in a plain red dress with a red ribbon in her hair and a matching bow on Snowfire's collar.

"Yep, and I got that really pretty dress all ready for you." Rene said and Snowfire nodded.

"Ok, Gary's waiting outside, he's going to drive us. Tell him I'll be right out." Ann called as she walked into her room. 

Gary looked at his watch and saw that he had ten minutes before they needed to get there.

"Are you sure Ann said 'right' out?" Gary asked as Rene petted Snowfire.

"She's just changing…it won't take more than three minutes." Rene replied then the door opened. Moment's later Ann opened the car door and hopped in. 

Ann was dressed a nice, but plain, silver and black dress with a jean jacket.

Her eyes glittered from a light silver eye shadow, and her lips shimmered from a deep red lipstick.

Gary himself look quite plain in his tie-less (and jacket-less) tux next to her.

Ann's silvery blue eyes looked at Gary in apology, "Sorry it took so long."

Gary pulled out of the driveway; his thoughts were mostly of the young woman next to him. "It's alright,"

"Bre"

Umbreon smiled at the reaction Gary gave Ann and then winked at Rene. 

"Where is he?"

Prof Oak looked out the window hoping he'd see Gary's black Mustang in the driveway.

"He might be giving Ann a ride." Dawn said then Ash fell over laughing and Pikachu wasn't too far behind his trainer.

"Gary wants to be Ann's boyfriend and the whole town knows that, including Ann. Plus she isn't one to be swayed twice." Ash laughed then he saw his mother's scolding look in her eye, because it took her a long time to iron his tux.

Tracy glanced out the window and his jaw dropped. "O my god-"

"What? Is Gary back?" Ash asked as he walked toward the window.

"More then that…Gary got a date; and guess who it is." Tracy said then Ash looked out the window.

"No way. How on earth did he charm her?" Ash muttered after he saw Ann in the car and once she stepped out of the car he and Tracy almost fell over in shock.

"And how did he talk her into wearing a dress?" They both said then they had to duck before Ann caught sight of them. 

Ann and Rene helped Gary carry in some of the food and then Alakazam carried what they couldn't.

"Here they are gramps…the meat and the cakes." Gary said then Alakazam sets the last few bags down on the table.

"And the chips, and the lemonade." Ann added then she returned Alakazam.

"Thank you for going on the shopping trip…I know my grandson is impossible when it comes to food shopping." Prof Oak said then Brock took the bags to the kitchen.

"It was kinda nice…I at least got a ride for helping Gary make up his mind." Ann said then Delia walked into the room.

"O my…Ann you look beautiful in that dress." Delia said then everyone looked at her.

"Thanks" Ann said then Snowfire jumped out of Rene arms and lands on the ground. 

"How in the world did you get her to look like that?" Ash asked Gary then he scoffed.

"I didn't do that. Why do I feel like I'm being dragged into this?" Gary muttered as he looked over at Ann.

"Is that the old Gary Oak coming back?" Ash asked, teasing Gary about his jerk self.

"She does look real hot in that." Gary admitted then Ash shook his head.

"You aren't going to win her over like that. You have to be kind, gentle, and show a bit of respect to win a woman's heart. That's how I got to Dawn." Ash said then Gary sighed.

"Asking her to go out on a date with me would be a joke…She's out of my league." He thought aloud.

"Ann's become a lady despite the witty tom boyish attitude. You'll never know until you ask." Ash said pushing Gary into the library.

"Ash, I can't. Ann's too nice to get a guy like me. Sure, she's the best sharp shooter and trainer in Pallet and maybe Kanto second to you. I just don't want to get her humiliated again; last year's try was good enough." Gary said then Ash sighed.

"Gary, you've had a crush on that girl since you met her and now it's gone from a crush to what you say is true love. You've tried to find a girl like her but couldn't, just try to talk to her maybe you'll get lucky." Ash said then Gary looked at an open seat next to Ann that he thinks has his name on it. 

Ash and Gary joined the group both had smiles. Ash took a seat next to Dawn and his mother and Gary took the seat next to Ann on the couch.

Ann looked out of the corner of her eye at Gary, looking him over better.

His tux was gray but he wasn't wearing the jacket, his black button up shirt was unbuttoned by two near the top, showing a small glint of his chest and the Ying-yang necklace he wore.

'That's probably how he lures girls in.' Ann sighed to herself then returns to Ash talking about the trip back. 

"So Ann, what have you been up to since the battle?" Delia asked Ann, snapping her straight back into reality.

"For the past three months I've been performing and training a few of my Pokemon." Ann replied then Dawn's attention was glued on her.

"What kind of performing?" Dawn asked then Ann sat up straight, hoping to get Gary to get his hand away from her shoulder as he rested his left arm around the back of the couch and his hand resting on the area where she shoulder was.

"Mostly singing and playing the guitar." Ann replied then she felt Gary twirl a lock of her hair around a finger. The motion tickled her neck. Silently she glared at him until he stopped.

"You should sing for us sometime. I got an idea, there's an old guitar if you want maybe you could play and sing for us?" Tracy asked.

Ann blushed slightly at the sudden attention she was getting. "I really don't want to be a show off."

"Oh please do Ann; I'd love to hear it." Dawn begged.

"I'll be happy to in that case." Ann said then Tracy stood up and went to go find the guitar

"When did you start performing?" Delia wondered aloud.

"I've performed on and off over the past eight years…it became an every week thing just a few months ago." Ann replied then Gary's Umbreon jumped on his lap.

"Found it," Tracy said then walked back in the room with a guitar case. 

Ann opened the case and pulled out the guitar and as she tunes it Prof Oak and Brock walks in.

"Ah, I see Ann is going to show us that wonderful talent of her's." Prof Oak said then he sat down in a chair. 

Ann slowly began the soft tune.

"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<p>

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<p>

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<br>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<p>

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<p>

[Tempo quickens]

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open!  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome!  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<p>

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome!  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone<p>

[Tempo slows down]

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore" Ann sang then everyone looked at her with shock

"Wow Ann… song…How'd you learn it?" Dawn asked then she wipes a tear from her eye

"I heard it on the radio and I learned it soon after." Ann replied then Ash leaned back on the couch.

"What other songs do you know?" asks Ash.

"Miracle, Bad boy, My heart will go on, and a few others." Ann replied then Ash smirked

"I think Bad boy is a good song for Gary." Ash said then Gary looked at him, glaring.

"I'm able to sing Miracle far better." Ann said then Gary nods with Ash.

"I would like to hear Bad Boy Ann…I'm sure you can sing it with just the guitar." Gary said then Ann realizes what Gary was doing. Once again his finger was twirling her hair.

"If I sing it then will you stop twirling my hair?" Ann said then Gary caught his grandfather's gaze, warning him to keep his hands off.

Gary sat with both hands in his lap, a lot like a three year old who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and then Ann started to play. 

"Remember the feelings, remember the day  
>My stone heart was breaking<br>My love ran away  
>This moments I knew I would be someone else<br>My love turned around and I fell  
>Be my bad boy, be my man<br>Be my week-end lover  
>But don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy  
>But understand<br>That I don't need you in my life again  
>Won't you be my bad boy, be my man<br>Be my week-end lover  
>But don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy  
>But understand<br>That I don't need you again  
>No I don't need you again<br>[Tempo speeds up]

.  
>You once made this promise<br>To stay by my side  
>But after some time you just pushed me aside<br>You never thought that a girl could be strong  
>Now I'll show you how to go on<p>

Be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you in my life again<p>

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you again<br>No I don't need you again." Ann sang as she played the guitar until the final plucked note faded.

"Now that is a _**good**_ song." Gary said then Brock hit him over the head.

"Yeah, because that's meant for guys like you." Brock said then Rene giggled.

"I don't normally sing that song…but since I'm stuck sitting next to a jerk." Ann began then Gary protected his head think that Ann was going to hit him for _**trying**_ to arouse her by twirling her hair and placing his hand near her thigh.

"Ann, could you sing Miracle? I just love that song." Dawn asked then Ann nodded.

.

"Boy meets girl You were my dream, my world  
>But I was blind,<br>You cheated on me from behind  
>So on my own<br>I feel so all alone  
>Though I know it's true<br>I'm still in love with you

[Tempo speeds up]

I need a miracle  
>I wanna be your girl<br>Give me a chance to see  
>That you are made for me<br>I need a miracle  
>Please let me be your girl<br>One day you'll see it can happen to me  
>I need a miracle<br>I wanna be your girl  
>Give me a chance to see<br>That you are made for me  
>I need a miracle<br>Please let me be your girl  
>One day you'll see<br>It can happen to me  
>It can happen to me<p>

[Guitar is playing]

Miracle…

[More guitar]

Day and night  
>I'm always by your side<br>'Cause I know for sure  
>My love is real, my feelings pure<br>So take a try  
>No need to ask me why<br>'Cause I know it's true  
>I'm still in love with you<p>

[Guitar stops]

I need a miracle  
>I wanna be your girl<br>Give me a chance to see  
>That you are made for me<br>I need a miracle  
>Please let me be your girl<br>One day you'll see  
>It can happen to me<br>I need a miracle  
>I wanna be your girl<br>Give me a chance to see  
>That you are made for me<br>I need a miracle  
>Please let me be your girl<br>One day you'll see  
>It can happen to me<p>

.

It can happen to me

Miracle…Miracle" Ann sang then there's a knock at the door.

Prof Oak stood up and walked out of the library, giving his grandson a firm look before leaving.

"I take it back…that was _**way**_ better." Gary said then Ann placed the guitar in the case.

"That is amazing Ann…I never knew that you were such a good singer." Delia said with a smile.

"When I was little Grandma gave me a few lessons for the guitar and since then I've enjoyed music." Ann replied then Prof Oak walked back in the library with two people that seem to look like twins.

Without any warning the group heard running footsteps and turned to where the sound was coming from.

A young brown hair girl ran in the library and then she spotted Ann.

"Ann! You're back!" She said then hugged her.

The girl saw Gary and scowled at him.

"There's no way you're going to use this one brother…I'll get Charizard to fry you to a crisp." She said then Gary scoffed.

"Put a cork in it…I'm not trying to do anything wrong yet, am I?" Gary replied then the girl pulled Ann to a lounge chair.

"Here, sitting here is way better then sitting next to my jerk of a brother." She teased then Gary turns slightly red with anger.

"Daisy!" Gary snapped and then caught a look at his grandfather's gaze, as if he was going to say 'not when there are guests.'

"You're a really big pain in the bum." Daisy said then Gary stood up.

"Excuse me," Gary said then he walked out of the library and into the gardens, slamming the door behind him. 

"Sorry about that Alana, Mike…Gary's just acting more like a jerk since yesterday." Daisy said then she sat down.

"I can see why." Ann said then Rene sighed.

"Gary is a jerk sis, but at least he's not acting like a perv." Rene said then leans back in the chair holding Snowfire in her lap.

"Gary's always been like that Ann growing up it was the worst." Daisy said then Ann shakes her head.

"I don't remember that. All I remember is him getting that attitude from his stepmother." Ann said then the door bell rung.

"Don't forget…I am Gary's half-sister, I know him better." Daisy said then Ann stood up.

"And I'm his friend." Ann added then walked outside.

Ann left everyone in shock; Ann had never called anyone but her Pokemon a friend. And calling Gary a friend alone was enough of a shock. 

Ann walked around the gardens for a while before spotting Gary watching some Rapidash and Ponyta grazing in a field.

'Why does everyone hate me? It's not like I did anything wrong?'

Gary sighed then he heard someone sit next to him. 

"I'm sorry that I didn't defend you in there." Ann said then she watched a Rapidash race across the field.

"It's ok…everyone hates me, and now they've all said it to my face." Gary replied then he feels Ann's hand on his.

Gary looked up at Ann in shock.

"I don't hate you." Ann said then Gary smiled.

"Thanks Ann…that means a lot." Gary said then Ann smiled back.

"You're one of my best friends…I won't deny that." Ann said then Gary looked at the Pokemon.

"We should catch up. I haven't heard from you for a year." Gary said then Ann nodded.

"I heard from Rene that you're doing a study on Farm Pokemon, maybe you could come by the house and do you research on Mareep and Miltank…Free dinner too." Ann said then Gary laughed.

"And are you sure you'd want me in your house?" Gary asked then Ann picked up on what he was thinking.

"I do have Houndoom…He'll keep ya straight." Ann teased then Umbreon laughed at the thought of Houndoom pulling Gary out of the house by his pants.

"That sounds like a great idea, besides the work here at the lab can wait till I get my studies on this done." Gary said then a Glaceon pops out of one of Ann's Pokeballs.

"Ce"

"Sorry Glaceon…I forgot to let you out." Ann said then Glaceon sniffed the air and walked over to Gary.

Glaceon sniffed Gary and then smiled as he petted her.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Gary asked when he saw that the Pokemon's eyes were glazed over.

"When she was an Eevee she got poisoned by a Weedle and I brought her to the Pokemon Center…Nurse Joy said she wasn't able to save her eyes…I've had her ever since." Ann replied then Glaceon walked toward her trainer's voice and curls up next to her.

"How is she at battling?" Gary asked then Ann saw that he _**didn't**_ want her to tell him, he wanted to see Glaceon fight for his own eyes.

"I can show you in a double battle…that is if you even dare to try to beat my team." Ann said, and then Gary smirked.

"I can beat you anytime anywhere." Gary bragged then Ann petted Glaceon.

"Prove it…Glaceon and Umbreon against your team." Ann said then she stood up.

"And get dirt all over your pretty witty dress?" Gary said, mockingly.

"Are ya afraid I'll beat ya?" Ann said. Her was accent very thick and that proved she was serous.

"Ok, you're on. Umbreon and Blastoise can beat you." Gary said once he stood up.

"You've got what it takes?" Ann snickered, and then Gary pulled out a Pokeball.

"…O yeah" 

Ann stands on one side of the field while Gary stood on the other.

"Ladies first." Gary said, slightly bowing.

"As a new member of the Kanto Elite I can't…challenger first." Ann said then Gary smirked.

'So that's her _new_ job.' Gary thought then he nodded. 

"Umbreon, Shadow ball!" Gary called then Umbreon releases the blackish ball of doom.

"Glaceon, use Ice beam," Ann instructed once she knew the Shadow Ball was within range. "Now"

Gary watched in awe at Glaceon's timing with Ann's voice. Perfect in every way, half a second before the release of the command and the release.

'This isn't going to be easy.'

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Gary calls then Ann crosses her arms.

"Glaceon, Ice beam…Umbreon, Hyper beam…Now!" Ann called as the two released the attacks.

The Hydro Cannon was frozen by Ice beam, and Hyper Beam shattered the ice and hit Blastoise.

"It'll take a lot more than that Gary." Ann warned when she saw the shock on Gary's face. "Glaceon may be blind, but she has the use of my eyes and Umbreon's, and that is not just an asset to her, it's what helps her rely on her other senses so she can win."

"Umbreon, Hyper Beam!" Gary called then Umbreon powers up the attack.

"Umbreon, use Hyper Beam as well." Ann said then both Umbreon release their attacks, causing a huge explosion. 

"What was that?"

Dawn looked out over the deck and her eyes searched the field.

"Guys, come take a look at this." Dawn said then everyone at the party looked at the Pokemon battle.

"Is that Ann's Glaceon?" Brock wondered as he saw the Pokemon darting around.

"I thought she didn't battle with that Pokemon." Dawn said then Ash looked closer at the battle.

"Let go take a closer look." Ash said then he and Pikachu run for the battle. 

"Hydro Cannon!"

"Ice Beam…Shadow Ball! NOW!"

Gary watched as Blastoise once again got hit, and then he looked at Ann's Pokemon.

'Damn, not even a scratch' He cursed in his mind again and again.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" Gary called then Ann shook her head.

"Glaceon, five feet to the right and use a Hyper Beam to the left." Ann said then Glaceon did just want her trainer said.

"Block it with Protect Umbreon!" Gary called as the attack reflected off the barrier.

"Double Hyper Beam!" Ann called just as the barrier fell.

Glaceon and Umbreon release the attack and it hit Blastoise, knocking him out.

"Return, you did a great job." Gary said then he returned the Pokeball to his belt.

"Not bad huh?" Ann said then Gary smirked once he saw everyone at the party.

'Better get your act together…If I lose everyone here will haunt me till my last breath.' Gary thought as he planned his next attack and he finally thought of an attack. "Umbreon, Bite!"

"A Hyper Beam please Glaceon." Ann said then Glaceon powered up her attack.

"CEON!"

Umbreon was thrown back a few feet, knocked out.

When there was an applause both were made aware that their battle had become some entertainment to the guests.

When Gary returned his Umbreon he looked up at Ann in wonder, 'How in the world did you lose to Ash?' 

"Glaceon is blind? She's far better than any other Pokemon in this state I've seen." Prof Oak said as he petted Glaceon.

"Why didn't you use her in the last battle Ann?" Ash asked as he looked at the Pokemon.

"Glaceon wasn't ready to battle…when I battled you I had just gotten her and she was getting use to being blind." Ann said then she saw Gary walk closer.

"Glaceon is amazing Ann…she sure is a great Pokemon." Gary said then he patted Glaceon on the head. Glaceon smiled and turned her head slightly to lick Gary's hand.

"She is one of my top Pokemon." Ann replied then Glaceon sniffed the air and could smell a Pikachu, Ash's Pikachu. 

Hours pasted since the little Pokemon battle and the party soon became like formal dinner party…too formal.

"Ce"

Glaceon could tell that her Trainer was stressed out about something, and Umbreon could see it; even though Ann leaned on a wall near one of the windows and watched people, mostly dressed up, pass by or drowned herself in questions.

"Breon?"

'What in the world am I doing? Sure, I'm a lady…but I hate being this formal.' Ann sighed and looked at her friends. 'But than again, it's nice to have some time off. It's a shame I'm not off duty.'

Ann leaned against the wall and watched the party unfold, her eyes wandered to where Ash and Gary were having a conversation. 'Who am I kidding? This job never gives anyone time off.' Her hand reached in her small clutch purse, the cryptic letter with her newest job was in there: Capture Giovanni dead or alive.

'The perfect suicide mission,' Ann ran her hand over her face and sighed. 'Just last week I lost the trail. I thought that a gathering like this would cause some kind of attack…' It was then she saw three people that made her blood boil. 

"James, hurry up." A red head snapped as her partner and a Meowth follow her.

"Take it easy Jess…I don't see that Agent from the Pokemon G-men or the Dark Pokemon Agency." Meowth said then the three of them hide behind a table of finger foods.

"Yeah but if that agent was able to arrest Butch and Cassidy he must be real good." James began in fear.

"No one knows if it's a male or a female, young or old." Meowth replied fearfully then the group moves in on Pikachu. 

"Pika"

Ash's Pikachu and Ann's Raichu sat on the back of the couch, talking about what happened over the past few months since they saw each other.

"I'm in need for another drink," Gary sighed as he got up.

Ash snickered, his old rival wasn't handling the loss in a battle against Ann well.

"When I get back I have to ask you about those new Pokemon for index." Gary added as he moved across the room, toward the bowl of punch. 

Ann carefully followed the three bumbling idiots from Team Rocket, how they got there she'll never know, but she made sure they didn't leave her sight.

Without warning she stumbled as she bumped into someone. Gary was just as stunned as her as he helped her up.

"I'm sorry Ann I should have looked where I was walking-"

"Shh" Ann pushed Gary into a dark corner of the room, covering Gary's mouth with her hand and looked at the three as they slowly crawled up to the couch.

"Ann, what's going on?" Gary asked once he got Ann's hand off.

"Team Rocket's here… Call Officer Jenny, tell her DPA 009 needs her to make an arrest." Ann said then she left Gary and follows the trail of the three. 

"Almost there" Jessie giggled.

"Quiet, we don't want Pikachu to hear us." James said then they nap Pikachu with their net.

"Wha!"

Pikachu and Raichu cried out in shock as they dangled in the net, causing everyone at the party to look at them.

Ash pulled out several of his Pokeballs and ran after the three, trying to cut them off before they reached the Meowth balloon.

"Team Rocket!"

"That's right twerp" Jessie snickered. 

"To protect the world from devastation-"

Jessie suddenly was tripped and when she looked back the net was gone. Both Pokemon were in the arms of a tall woman clad in mostly black and silver, she set Raichu and Pikachu down before glaring at Team Rocket.

"We stole those Pokemon fair and square!" James whined.

"Found you." She said then Pikachu and Raichu look up into the girl's eyes and saw Ann.

"James Jessie, That's 009!" Meowth shouted then he hid behind James.

"You better be scared! I don't like finding TR agents around here, and here of all places trying to steal the Pokemon Master's Pokemon…You just got yourself in a whole lot of trouble." Ann growl then the three jump.

"We're sorry DPA 009…Don't kill us." James whimpered on his hands and knees. 

Everyone at the party watched the sight in awe, without a battle the two of the Rockets had surrendered. They watched on, still not realizing it was their own Ann Carvanha who was up against the Pokenappers.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Jessie fumed, "She can't be that strong."

James and Meowth continued to beg for mercy.

Without warning Jessie's fist headed for Ann's face, and was stopped by her hand gripping onto it.

Ann kicked Jessie back, causing all three to fall on their knees and beg for mercy.

"The likes of you don't deserve mercy." Ann hissed just before Officer Jenny arrived. 

"Who is that girl?"

Ash held Pikachu and looked at the girl, Ann, talking to Officer Jenny and Prof Oak. 

"Thank you DPA 009…Thanks to you and the DPA we've arrested over one hundred Team Rocket members in the past month." Officer Jenny said then Ann nodded.

"Jenny, you don't have to use my code name…We're all friends here." Ann said then Prof Oak turns to her with a questioning look.

"I think we all would like to know what this is Ann." Prof Oak said then Ann nods.

"I'll tell you all in the library…I just have to finish up here." Ann said then signed her name at the paper Officer Jenny handed her. 

All of the guests left and Prof Oak, Delia, Ash, Dawn, Tracy, Brock, Gary, and Rene (asleep on the couch) sat in the library.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ann said then everyone, but Prof Oak and Gary, looked at her in shock.

"You're the agent?" Dawn started in shock and Ann nodded

"I've been a DPA agent for a long time now." Ann replied then she sat down and Umbreon sat next to her.

"DPA?" Brock wondered aloud.

"Dark Pokemon Agency…We're a group of four hundred trainers that are working with the Elite and the police in arresting Team Rocket members. In a way we're the secret police of the Elite. We don't even think twice about our missions even missions that appear suicidal." Ann replied then Gary looked at her in fear.

"Suicide?" Some of them began.

"Missions that directly involve going after Giovanni are the most dangerous." Ann explained. "Giovanni doesn't just use Pokemon. When Pokemon don't work he has resorted to guns. Giovanni recently had a lab create a Pokemon that has attacks that hit and do more damage than a bullet. A DPA was given the job of tracking him down and bringing him in dead or alive."

Instantly Ash coughed on his soda. Dawn rubbed his back until he could breathe. "Who gave the ok?" Ash demanded to know. He remembered the meeting about the new form of Pokemon appearing in Team Rocket. Suggestions about wiping Team Rocket and Giovanni were proposed but the vote was invalid because of a tie.

"I don't know; someone in the Pokemon Elite must have changed their vote." Ann sighed. "What I do know was that Lance sent me information and a contact to pass my information to."

"How," Delia stumbled on her words slightly as she thought of how to ask her question. "How dangerous is it?"

Ann turned solemn, "Very. I have so many scars from the battles I can't even keep count anymore. But being a DPA is a job I took on shortly after I became a trainer so I don't think twice about it."

"Ann," Gary spoke up, his eyes were filled with worry. "Giovanni's after you, isn't he?"

Ann nodded. "For seven years now. Only proof is the scars. Recently it's been harder to escape, more so since there's a one million price on my head."

"Are you sure of this?" Prof Oak asked.

"Lance did a raid of one of the old Team Rocket buildings and found a hit list. He sent a copy to me." Ann said then handed a letter to Prof Oak.

Everyone crowded around Prof Oak reading the hit list.

_Ace Carvanha_

_Ann Carvanha_

_Lance of the Elite Four_

_Agatha of the Elite Four_

The list went on and on names of Elite members and ex Team Rocket members and even Pokemon professors. 

"Ace Carvanha?" Tracy read aloud.

"His name is scratched out." Brock added looking closely at the page.

"Ace is my father and he died five months before I became a trainer…I was the only witness to the murder." Ann explained then Gary stepped on Brock's foot as a way of saying 'don't ask'. 

Gary saw Ann's spirit fall at the mention of her father's death. She never told anyone anything; the only thing she told Officer Jenny was the name of the man that killed her father, the Pokemon Master at the time, and that's all. It had almost been eight years since then. He always wondered how could she hold that kind of pain and sorrow inside. Why was she hiding the details of that night? 

Prof Oak gave Ann the letter back and she tucked it in her shirt pocket.

"I'm sorry Ann…I didn't know." Brock started, seeing why Gary stepped on his foot when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"It's fine…You didn't know because I've never told anyone about it." Ann replied then she stood up. "I try not to talk about this. Working this close to the Elite becomes a danger at times."

"It won't leave this room Annalisa." Delia promised and everyone nodded in agreement.

Ann walked to the couch and bent down to pick up her sleeping sister, but Gary placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He instead picked Rene up, "I'll drive you two home."

Ann nodded in thanks, "Good night everyone, see ya later."

Without another word she followed Gary in silence to his car. 

Gary drove his car down the street; he and Ann hadn't tried to talk since they left. Several times he opened his mouth to say something but he felt like the silence should linger for a few more minutes. After three minutes passed he summoned his courage.

"Ann, are you ok?" Gary asked then Ann looked at him.

"Meaning what?" Ann asked then Gary stops at a red light.

"You've never really talked about that night; everyone knows you watched Giovanni kill your father but no one else knows more than that. How could you hold that kind of pain inside?" Gary asked then Ann looked out the window at the street.

"I don't live with it." Ann confessed, "I fight it, I hate it…if I had a choice I would have never gone back that night. That's why I'll hate Giovanni and Team Rocket till my final breath." 

Gary stopped the car in Ann's driveway and faced her.

"You took that mission to kill Giovanni didn't you?" He asked her.

"It's none of your business Oak." Ann said then reached for the car door handle, she stopped when Gary gripped her wrist to stop her from leaving the car.

"It is, Ann. You're the one person that I've trusted with my life over and over again. We're friends and friends are there for each other and are honest." Gary replied, "This isn't worth it. The best revenge on Giovanni is to live your life and be happy."

"Giovanni needs to pay for what he has done to the world." Ann cut in coldly. "If I die I'm at least going to take him down with me." 

Gary looked at Ann in shock…In the past she had snapped at him a few times, but this time he knew that something was wrong. All the other times she took back what she said and something told him she would never take the words she just said back.

Her eyes were filled with rage and pain, but mostly cold and deep hate, the very sight of Ann like this made Gary scared. 

"Ann" Gary started before Ann yanked her wrist free.

Ann stepped out of the car and picked up her sister from the back seat.

"I'll see you in the morning…Night Oak." Ann said then she closed the door and walked to her house, unlocking the door and disappearing inside.

'What is going on with you Ann? I have to help her…She's blocked her memories with rage and sorrow, I have to help her open up…I'll try tomorrow.' Gary sadly thought as he begun the drive home.

To be continued

.

.

**A.N.**

**And I am back :D**

**It took me a while to decide on how I was going to rewriting Dreams, but now that I've started I won't be stopping until I am finished. I'm going to warn readers of the first Dreams that the revised version is different. The reason, well I feel like I killed a good story by rushing myself to finish the Dreams saga. So… I've taken my time and rewrote a few things to make things a little bit more interesting.**

**I hope the fans of the original Dreams enjoy the remake ;) and I hope that new fans like this story too.**


	2. Matchmaking

Chapter two

The crush and match making 

"That is odd…so, when is he coming?" Dawn asked, wanting to get more info on Gary Oak's offer.

"Noon; but it's just for his research." Ann replied then Ash started to laugh.

"When does Gary 'offer' to do 'research' at his crush's house for hours?" Ash laughed then Ann blushed.

"What?" She began in shock.

"How could anyone miss it? Almost all of Pallet knows that Gary's had a crush on you since you two met." Ash replied and Ann's face turned even redder.

"I'm aware he 'wants' me, but he and I are just friends." Ann said then everyone looked at her in shock.

"You've never had a crush on Gary?" Brock asked then Ann set down her glass.

"I have never had a crush on Gary Oak in my life." Ann said then Ash waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Don't you remember what you did for Gary in Castle Town six years ago? He owes you his life for that. And what about the time you jumped into the bay here in Pallet that had poison Pokemon and got Gary out alive, ten years ago?" Ash asked while Houndoom nodded with each question.

"I was the only one that had the guts to do it at the time." Ann replied loudly.

"And crazy enough," Ash muttered then Houndoom nodded in reply.

"Even if I did fall in love with Gary; why would I tell the three people that are trying to match me up with him?" Ann commented dryly.

Ash chuckled, "So, the thought has crossed your mind."

"Just drop it, Gary's just a friend. And besides, not everyone on this earth looks everywhere for love." Ann said then she saw Ash holding Dawn's hand.

Pikachu snickered and hopped up on the coffee table to grab another cookie. 

Ann sighed and looked at the clock to see that it was 11:50.

"Well, I better get back to work. Thanks for coming by." Ann said then set the glasses in the sink.

"We should thank you for the snack." Dawn said as she and Ann walk out the back door with Ash and Brock not too far behind. 

A nice black mustang parks itself in the driveway behind the truck; and then the driver, none other than Gary, steps out of the car.

"Bre…"

Umbreon looked at Ann, only to see that her trainer was thinking the same thing she was "What was I thinking?" Silently Ann snuck away to the barn to get started. 

When Gary walked to the back of the house Ann had let the Mareep and Miltank out to graze.

He smiled and caught up to Ann as she walked. She looked up and gave a small smile in return.

"How many acres is this?" Gary asked as he and Ann walked through the tall golden grass.

"The field is 20 while the whole farm is 70, this and the mountain woods to the north is part of the farm." Ann replied then Gary looks at the mountain.

"Do the Pokemon go in there?" Gary asked then he and Ann sat down in some soft green grass.

"I've never seen them try unless I'm with them. Mareep and Miltank don't even dare go near it." Ann replied then Absol sat down next to her.

"It must be a lot of hard work, raising Rene and taking care of the farm." Gary began.

"It's not that hard. Most of the work is easy…but every now and then I do need a bit of help." Ann said then Gary looked at her.

"Don't you ever get tired of living day to day? Not knowing where your future is?" Gary asked then Ann looked at him for a moment and then back at the Pokemon.

"It's the only way I know how to live my life. I am who I am; I can't change that no matter how hard I try." Ann replied then Gary looked at the Pokemon

"That's a hard way to live…I don't know if I could live like that." Gary sighed then he started to take a few notes and Ann went to go cut the hay.

. 

Hours passed before Gary looked at his watch. When he saw it was 3 he closed his notebook and stretched. For a moment he watched Ann as she loaded bails of hay onto the cart and then at the barn Alakazam unloaded them into the loft. He grinned and walked over to Ann where she was getting ready to load another bail.

"Need some help?" Gary asked then Rapidash came back with the cart

"I'm doing fine." Ann replied then she wiped some sweat off of her forehead with her right wrist.

"Take a break for a while. I'll do the next two loads." Gary said then he took off his jacket and placed it next to Ann before laying his notebook on top. 

Ann sat down next to the jackets and watched Gary work.

"Are you sure about this? Shouldn't you be working on your research?" Ann asked.

"I'm done for the day. Besides, you could use some help around here." Gary replied as he loads another bail onto the cart.

"Thanks," Ann replied then Gary nodded.

"Don't be afraid to ask for help. I'm glad to help you with whatever you need help with." Gary said then he loaded a few more bails on the cart and Rapidash takes the cart to the barn.

Ann nodded her head and smiled, Gary, seeing this couldn't help but smile himself.

"Besides…I do need a workout." Gary said joking as Rapidash made her way back with the cart.

Ann giggled then Gary started to load a bail on the cart.

"You're great shape…What do they have you do over there? Lifting a Snorlax?" Ann giggled then Gary lets out a chuckle.

"With a little help of ten Dragon Pokemon." Gary added making a complete joke.

Ann laughed and smiled.

Gary looked at Ann and saw a smile on her face, something he hadn't seen for ten or so years from Ann.

"It's good to see that smile of yours…I've missed it." Gary said then wiped his forehead with his arm. 

Gary suddenly realized why he was so hot, even though it was an early fall it was quite hot…and it felt ten times hotter when you are _wearing_ a _**black,**_ tight fitted, shirt.

To relieve his body from the heat he took off his shirt and then tied it around his belt and then lifted another bail. 

Ann couldn't help but blush when she saw Gary's muscles flex as he lifted the bail on the cart. He still looked fit from all the time he spent on the road as a trainer. He looked a lot fitter, in fact.

Absol saw the look on his trainer's face and scoffed; he didn't know what was with her and love.

'Just go over there and kiss him already…Both of you are making me sick, get it over with.' Absol muttered to his trainer and then Ann looked down at Absol as if she was going to pull his hair.

Ann frowned, 'I heard that! And how could you say that? I'm not going to kiss him.'

'Why not? He is what you humans call a '_**Hunk**_.' I mean…Look at him, he's begging for you to. If you can't feel that desire to have you, that training you took was for nothing.' Absol replied then he heard a quiet growl from Ann, one that only he could hear.

'Meddling Pokemon' Ann muttered then stood up and helped Gary load the cart. She didn't want to hear her own Pokemon give her advice on how to live her life and never the less how do deal with her inner desire for love. 

"I can finish up Ann." Gary said then he looked at the last four bails.

"It's fine." Ann said then she lifted a bail and carried it to the cart.

After a few steps Ann tripped and stumbled into Gary, the force caused both to fall. Both bails were dropped as the pair rolled down the hill.

When they finally stopped Ann ended up pinned underneath Gary.

"Uh…"

Both Ann and Gary blushed a very deep red before he rolled off and sat up. 

"Are you alright?" Gary asked then he helped Ann up.

"Ahh" Ann hissed out in pain before she fell to the ground holding her ankle.

"Ann-"

"I'm fine…I just sprained my ankle." Ann replied then waited for the pain to ease.

Gary looked at the house and the barn, he and Ann were a good half a mile away from it, and in her condition it could do more harm than good. 

When Absol saw his trainer fall over in pain he ran down the hill and sat by her side not knowing what to do but be there.

"Sol?"

"I'm alright, Absol, I just sprained my ankle…nothing more." Ann said then Gary knelt down next to her, still shirtless mind you, and wraps an arm around Ann's back and his other arm under her legs before he lifted her up bridal style.

"Gary…what are you" Ash began as a blush tainted her cheeks.

"Stay still. I'll carry you back to the house." Gary replied then started to walk across the field heading for the house. 

Gary found opening the door tricky without setting Ann down, but once they were inside he set her on the couch and went to the freezer to get some ice.

"It's nothing…I'm fine." Ann said when he came back.

"It's not fine." He stated and inspected her ankle. Frowning when he saw a deep cut. "That was a bad fall, you can't just leave the wound the way it is."

"You don't have to help." Ann said then Umbreon walked upstairs and came back down with a first aid kit.

"I want to. I know you don't like to ask for help and always think you can do things on your own. But you do need help every now and then." Gary said then washed the cut and placed a bandage on it. He carefully tested the ankle's range of motion, after that he decided that taping it would be the best thing to do.

"Are you implying that I am stubborn?" Ann began.

"That skull of yours is thicker than a Snorlax." Gary teased then Ann pushed him playfully.

"Hey! I'm not that stubborn." Ann said then Gary grinned as he finished taping her ankle.

"Hay is for Rapidash and Ponyta." Gary joked then Ann growled.

"You…" Ann growled then was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it." Gary said then walked to the front door and opened it.

.

"Gary, what are you doing here still?" Ash asked as he, Dawn, Brock, and Delia walked in.

"I've been helping Ann with work today." Gary replied and closed the door. Dawn and Brock stifled a laugh as they walked into the living room with Delia.

"What kind of work?" Ash asked then pointed to Gary's bare chest.

"I don't go that low. I've been helping Ann get the hay in the barn before the rain comes." Gary said then the pulls his shirt on

"Right…" Ash muttered then joined everyone in the living room

.

"We brought the food." Dawn said then placed two bags on the table

"What happened to your ankle Ann?" asks Delia

"I over worked myself again…I tripped and sprained my ankle." Ann replied then Brock looked at her ankle.

"Looks bad," Brock commented as he saw Gary's taping job.

"I had ice on it a minute ago." Ann replied then stood up. She noticed a lot less pain with the tape keeping her ankle still.

When Gary walked in he picked up his jacket and his notebook. "I'll be going now…no use staying here and ruining your evening."

"Mom made her home made pizza." Ash said then he and Brock guided Gary to the couch. Mentally both men were grinning as they remembered Dawn's plan.

"At least stay for dinner." Brock insisted then Gary sat down.

"I guess I can stay." Gary said then he placed his notebook on the coffee table. 

Dawn pulled Ann into a back room and shut the door the moment she heard the guys talking.

"Ok, while the guys are talking to Gary I'm going to talk with you." Dawn said then she and Ann sit down on the guest bed.

"Meaning what Dawn?" Ann wondered.

"Ann, I know that you feel something toward Gary, and not even your Dark Trainer shell can hide that." Dawn said then Ann's eyes narrow.

"I don't feel anything-"

"You must have. A guy was in your house no shirt, helping you with your sprained ankle and with your farm work. Something's going on." Dawn said then Ann sighed.

"Nothing is going on…He just wanted to help." Ann replied then starts for the door but Dawn stopped her.

"Something's up and you are going to tell me." Dawn said crossing her arms.

. 

"Ok Gary…split it. Why were you like that?"

Gary looked at Ash and Brock, feeling like they thought he did something wrong…Again!

"Like what?" Gary asked.

"You were in Ann's living room without a shirt and her on the couch with an icepack on her ankle." Ash said then Absol snickered at the look on Gary's face.

"I was helping Ann bring in the hay from the field…I got hot so I took off my shirt." Gary explained then Brock sat down.

"Is that all?" Brock asked in the same tone Prof Oak used when prying.

"I would never try that. Ann's a nice girl, she deserves better." Gary said then Ash chuckled.

"She's had better and wasn't happy with 'better'…Maybe she'll do better with someone like you, at least she likes you." Ash said then Gary groaned.

"Ok, I like Ann…So what? She'll never fall for someone like me, she thinks I'm a jerk and feels sorry for me. She's chosen her future, I can live with this." Gary said then he walked past his two friends and into the kitchen to see if he could help with anything and get away from the 'matchmakers'.

- 

Ash turns to Brock then Dawn walked in the living room.

"They need a push." Dawn said then Pikachu grinned.

Wordlessly, Dawn and Pikachu grab Ash and drag him out the door. 

Ash watched as Dawn and Pikachu work at removing the battery wires.

"He's going to know we had something to do with this." Ash said watching for anyone coming their way.

"Pi"

Pikachu bit through the black wire and then Dawn nodded before holding up another wire that needed to be bit through.

"He'll thank us later. He and Ann both like each other, but they deny it…Believe me, if Brock didn't pull that prank on us we wouldn't have become a couple." Dawn said then she and Ash remembered when they were out in the woods and found a lake, from there you can guess what happened.

. 

After everyone ate they sat in the living room for a while and talked. 

"That was quite a skill you showed us last night Ann." Delia said then Ann set her glass on the coffee table.

"The singing or the arrest?" Ann asked then sat back, heart beating fast as she felt Gary sit down next to her after getting some more cola.

"Both…For you to be able to break Jessie's nose, that's strength." Brock said then Ann picked up her glass.

"I wouldn't have to if she would just stay put." Ann replied then finished her cola. 

Delia looks at the clock and sees it's nine.

"We should get going…Hopefully we'll see you tomorrow." Delia said then she, Ash, Dawn, and Brock stand up.

"Don't be afraid of dropping by, you're always welcome in this house." Ann said then she gathers the glasses and carries them to the kitchen. 

After Ketchum's left Gary helped Ann clean up before heading home. When she locked the door she noticed the storm coming in from the window. She sighed and sat down on the couch before turning the TV on.

Several minutes passed before a knock echoed from the front door. Ann pushed herself to her feet and answered it after turning the TV off. She paused when she saw Gary standing there attempting to use his jacket as cover for the rain.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked and opened the door wider for him to come in.

"I'm having problems with my car. A Rattata must have chewed on the wires. Can I use your phone? My cell's dead." Gary explained as he came in. Ann nodded and pointed to where the phone was in the living room before grabbing a towel from the bathroom. 

Gary shuffled in one spot as he waited for the phone to be picked up. When the answering machine went on he hung up and tried the lab. While he waited Ann handed him the towel. He hung up and sighed before taking off his jacket and shirt to dry off. He was thankful that his jeans weren't wet except for the bottom hem. When he felt dry enough to sit he sat down in a wooden chair.

"No one answered?" Ann asked before handing him a blanket.

Gary nodded. "Gramps has the answering machine on and no one is at the lab. No one will probably be there until eight in the morning."

Both of them jumped slightly when wind caused a broken branch to hit the back of the house. Ann moved to look out the window and frowned as she saw how bad the storm was getting.

"You can't walk back in this. I'll go get the guest room ready." Ann stated and Gary looked up in shock.

"You sure? I could always make a run for Ash's." Gary asked and Ann shook her head.

"You've already dried off and those roads aren't safe to travel even five blocks." Ann replied and she went into a back room. 

When the bed was properly made Gary walked back into the small guest room.

"Thanks Ann," Gary said and Ann smiled.

"It's the least I can do…After all I do owe ya a few." Ann said then Gary chuckles.

"I already owe you one too many." Gary laughed then he sat down to take off his shoes.

"Night Oak," Ann said as she walked down the hall.

"Night Annie," Gary said then he heard a soft growl. He smirked and laid down, not caring if the door was open. 

"_Anna, take Absol and run…Don't come back." A tall reddish-blond man said then Absol follows a nine or ten year old Ann as she ran down the path, heading for Saffron._

"_Run-run-run as fast as you can." A black haired man mocked as he watched Ann disappear into the night._

"_Leave her out of this! This is between you and me, Giovanni!" He shouted then watched Giovanni pull out a steel-black gun._

_Ann tripped over a rock, badly scraping the palms of her hands. When the sound of a gunshot echoed her head snapped up. Her eyes staring down the path she just came down._

"_I'm going back." Ann said then she felt Absol grab her arm with her mouth, her teeth slightly tearing the jacket she wore._

_Ann shook Absol off her jacket and ran back to the clearing._

_Giovanni aimed the gun at the man's chest._

"_For the Pokemon Master, I didn't even think that you could have a weakness…Ace." Giovanni snickered and the man looked away from where the warning shot hit._

"_She's just a child…if you even dare touch her I'll-" Ace started then Giovanni placed his finger on the trigger._

"_That is…if I don't kill you first." Giovanni said then the sounds of running footsteps was heard._

.

_Ace looked at the opening to the path and saw Ann._

"_I told you to run!" He shouted out before the gun was fired._

_Ann froze as she watched her father fall. "Dad?"_

_Giovanni turned to Ann, an evil grin on his face. "And now for the brat."_

"_DAD!"_

To be continued…


	3. The haunting past

Dreams

.

Chapter three

The haunting past

.

.

.

.

_Giovanni turns to Ann, an evil grin on his face. "Now for the brat."_

"_DAD!"_

.

.

Ann's body flung forward as thunder boomed. Her body shook violently as she curled into a ball.

At the scent of tears Umbreon woke and looked at her trainer. Instantly the Pokemon went to go get help.

.

.

"Breon!"

Gary jumped awake by Umbreon's cry instantly the Pokemon pulled the bedding off of him and tugged on his hand. He looked at Umbreon and was frightened at the urgency in the Pokemon's eyes. Silently he followed Umbreon through the house and up the stairs to Ann's room. Before he walked through the open door he feared that Rene would see. But then he remembered that the small girl was so tired when she got back from wherever she went, she went straight to bed.

'That kid can sleep through anything,' he reminded himself, 'She fell asleep in the lab once and not even an Ursaring's roar woke her.'

.

When he walked into Ann's bedroom he saw her shaking and hugging her knees. She looked a wreck. Her chest was heaving and gasping for air. Her eyes were void, staring off at something without any emotion.

"Ann," Gary spoke softly and when she didn't reply he sat down across from her on the bed. He touched her skin and felt that she was far too warm and that she was drenched in sweat.

"Ann, what happened?" He asked and gently squeezed her hand. Instantly her eyes shone with fear and her hand grasped the locket around her neck. He listened and heard her breathing quicken.

"Ann, snap out of it." Gary whispered as he shook her shoulder gently. When her eyes cleared, she flung into his arms crying. He froze and was scared to breathe. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her.

"Shh, it's alright. It's going to be alright, I'm here." He soothed and rubbed her back. "Breathe Annie."

Ann nodded and continued to cry, he listened to her struggling to breathe as her body shook. When she finally calmed down to where only silent tears left her eyes, he rested his back against the headboard. He didn't stop rubbing her back for a moment.

"You ok?" Gary asked and he felt Ann's head shake no against his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ann shivered as she tried to stop herself from sobbing. "I hate it. I wish that memory would just leave." She whispered.

He froze and glanced at his friend. He felt a cold shiver run down his back when he saw a scar on Ann's shoulder-neck. A scar that didn't look like something a knife or a claw would make.

'The memory…was it her father's murder?' Gary wondered and he rubbed her back in smaller circles.

"You'll feel better if you tell someone." Gary said then Ann pulled back.

Ann nodded then wiped the tears from her face. Her hands still shook and she was trying to hide it but before she could he grasped her hands in a comforting hold.

"I should tell you everything so you understand." Ann whispered.

.

.

"_DAD!"_

_Ann stared at the body of her father…fighting the tears of fear, watching helpless as Giovanni turned the gun on her._

"_Sol…"_

_Ann turned her gaze to Giovanni just as he pulled the trigger. Her body froze in fear and before the bullet hit her Absol pushed her out of the way, making it where the bullet only scrapped her shoulder. Ann got up to her knees and held her shoulder in pain._

"_You should have listened to your father brat." Giovanni stated as he reloaded the gun, "But then again I would have hunted you down anyway."_

_Absol growled and jumped in front of Ann, the Pokemon's teeth shimmered in the dull moon light._

_Before Absol could react the Pokemon was tangled in a net and tossed to the side. As Giovanni walked past the enraged Pokemon, Absol attempted to get free. Silently he grabbed Ann's hair and forced her to look at him._

"_I see your fear," Giovanni chuckled darkly and he presses the gun against her cheek._

"_If you're going to kill me do it now." Ann cried._

_Giovanni smirked then threw her aside. "You have fire girl. But that same fire is what kills people."_

_Ann lay still as she could despite her shaking shoulders. She didn't dare look up._

_._

_An evil grin grows on Giovanni's face once more, and then he puts the gun away._

"_I'll allow you to live for a while…but once you get in my way I'll make you suffer even more Carvanha." Giovanni snickered then disappeared into the darkness of the night._

.

.

Gary saw the tears fall from Ann's face once more, he pulled her close, allowing her to cry in his shoulder again.

"It's alright, let it out. Don't be afraid, I'm here." Gary whispered as he soothed a fragile Ann in his arms

'I knew she saw Ace's murder but she never told anyone that Giovanni tried to kill her too. This is the first time that I've seen Ann cry. It's frightening.' Gary thought to himself then another down pour of rain hit the roof, the sound of the rain and the howl of the wind kept Gary's mind off of Ann for only a moment.

"Gary" Ann whispered.

"Yeah?" Gary asked then looks into Ann's scared eyes.

"Will you stay here? I don't want to be alone." Ann asked, her voice a bit shaky.

Gary nodded then he and Ann lay down on the bed, he kept holding her while she was, still, softly crying.

.

.

When the sunlight woke Gary he groaned softly in protest. He lay still before attempting to move his arms. When he couldn't he opened his eye and found a waterfall of gold on his chest.

Ann was splayed out on the bed, her head using his chest as a pillow and her hair had fallen in so many directions on his chest.

He ran a hand through her hair and smiled when she sighed. 'She puts her emotions behind an iron wall and that memory broke that wall.' Gary sighed and rested his hand on her back, 'Revealing a girl who is just as normal as any other girl, a girl who has feelings.'

When Ann's eyes slowly opened he smiled. "Feeling better?"

Ann nodded and smiled back before sitting up. "Thanks for helping me last night."

"Anytime," He yawned and stretched.

.

"Sis" starts a young childish voice from the hall. Instantly Gary shot up and Ann froze.

"Crap," Gary muttered, realizing what Rene would think if she saw '**him**' in '**her**' sister's bedroom_** without**_ a shirt. He was scared of what the girl would say out loud.

'I'm dead,' He mentally shivered at the lecture his grandfather would give him.

"What Re?" Ann asked while mentally praying that Rene wouldn't open the door.

"The power's out…and there's water covering the ground." Rene said then Ann looked outside to see the field and the road along with all of Pallet under inches of water.

.

.

"The whole town's power is down…and there's twelve to twenty inches of water out there." Gary said when he got back inside. His body was shivering from the cold as he pulled his sopping shoes off.

"And to top it off its below freezing." Ann groaned as she looked at the thermometer on the wall.

"I could have told you that easy." Gary replied as he sat in front of the fire stove.

When the phone rang Rene jumped for it. "Hello?" She asked then turned to her sister

"Sis, it's for you." Rene said then Ann walked into the kitchen and took the phone.

.

"Hello?" Ann asked then heard a cheerful voice on the other end.

"_Good morning Ann; sorry if I'm disturbing you…"_ came Prof Oak's voice.

"It's fine…I was only listening to Gary mutter about his car troubles and the water." Ann replied then heard Prof Oak laugh.

"_That does sound like Gary…Anyway…I was wondering, does that fire stove still work?"_

"Yeah, I got it going right now." Ann replied then looked outside to see snow falling.

"_Would you mind if Mrs. Ketchum and her household along with us come over? With the power out the houses are colder than the air outside."_

"Come on over…I'll get some hot tea and coco ready." Ann replied then grabbed the kettle.

"_Ok, see you in a bit Ann."_ At that Prof Oak hung up the phone and Ann filled the kettle with water and placed it on the fire stove.

.

"Rene!" Ann called then her little sister runs into the room.

"Yes?" Rene asked then Ann hands her the keys for the loft.

"Can you go get the blankets from the chest in the loft…We're going to have some guests." Ann asked then Rene nods happily, gets her coat on and runs to the barn.

"Who's coming?" Gary asked as he walked into the kitchen to get a cup of the coffee that Ann finished making minutes ago.

"Ash, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Dawn, Tracy, and Prof Oak…With the power out not very many people can't heat their homes." Ann replied then leaned on the wall.

"Are we still in agreement on last night?" Gary asked a bit worried, knowing about some of the things his grandfather would say and 'do' if he found out he was in the same bed with Ann. Even if it was to comfort her, and being shirtless didn't help him either.

"Yes…It's up to you if you want to tell. After all it was your choice to stay by my side." Ann replied, all traces of coldness and her Dark Trainer gone from her voice and face.

"So, if I don't tell you won't?" Gary asked before he spotted Rene returning from the barn.

"Yes, my lips are sealed." Ann said then the kettle whistled.

"Here they are sis." Rene said then handed Ann the blankets.

"Thanks," Ann said then walked up to the fire stove and hung the blankets around it to warm them.

When there was a knock on the door Ann walked into the hallway and opened the door to let everyone in.

.

"Thanks for letting us come Ann." Delia smiled as she warmed her hands on her cup of tea.

"It's fine." Ann replied then Dawn spotted Gary in the kitchen.

"When did you get here?" Dawn asked.

"The bad weather and car troubles got him stuck here last night…he's been camping out here since yesterday." Ann replied Dawn dragged her to the next room.

.

"How did you survive? Did you have to lock your bedroom door?" Dawn asked as Ann pulled more blankets out of the closet and placed them in a basket.

"Three things…One, Gary kept his space. Two, I kept mine. And Three, nothing happened." Ann said then picked the basket up.

"Then why is there a glow to your face? What happened to miss dark and cold?" Dawn asked then stands in front of the door.

Dawn looked Ann over and then gasps.

"Did you two have sex?" Dawn asked then Ann dropped the basket and turned to Dawn, groaning at the thought that her friend would even think that.

"No! Ask Gary that and he'll tell you the same thing…All that happened is he got stuck and I gave him a place to stay the night." Ann replied then picked the basket up again and pushed Dawn out of the way.

.

"Here's some blankets" Ann said then set the basket down in the living room.

"You should sit down dear…You look tired." Delia motioned for her to sit but Ann picked up her cup.

"I'm fine; I was up late last night working on a few chores." Ann replied then she pours herself some tea.

"That's a first Ann. In all the years I've known you you've never ignored your proper health." Prof Oak said as he sipped his tea.

"Well, when the storm got worse I was the only one awake to close the storm shutters." Ann commented and then saw the guys drag Gary into a back room.

.

"Ok, you're acting a little bit too calm for the fact that you spent a night here, in Ann's house." Ash said then Gary sighed.

"What happened last night?" Brock asked, suddenly taking the role of the father, staring Gary down.

"Nothing big happened." Gary said then Ash felt like he was going to punch Gary for acting like a jerk again, and possibly hurting the feelings of a friend he saw as a sister.

"Meaning what?" Tracy asked then he three sat Gary down in a chair

"Look, whatever you're thinking happened didn't. I would never to a thing like that to Ann." Gary said then Brock looked Gary in the eye.

"Then what did happen last night? And why does Ann have this sudden glow to her?" Brock asked then Gary crossed his arms.

"All that happened is that she had a flashback of a bad memory and I was there to comfort her." Gary replied then Ash gapped.

"You don't mean **the** memory?" Ash started to say then Gary nodded.

"Yes, she had a flashback of that memory. And the odd part is that she cried. It took an hour to get her calm enough to speak." Gary said then Tracy almost fell over in shock.

"What memory are you two talking about?" Brock asked then Ash leans on the wall.

"We're talking about Ann's last memories of her father; lying in a pool of his own blood, lifeless and Ann staring into the eyes of his killer. I've never heard much about it. All I know is that Ann watched Giovanni kill her father and maybe even tried to kill her." Ash said then Gary nodded

"He shot her in the shoulder she showed me the scar and told me the whole story." Gary added then Brock leaned on the wall to keep himself up.

"I never knew Ann had that much of a painful past. I don't blame her for being so cold." Tracy said as he sat in a lounge chair near by

"It seems like whatever caused her to be cold has disappeared…last night Ann said and showed me that the whole time she was nothing but a scared girl that just wanted to be protected from the world. Her tears were proof of that." Gary said then he leaned back in the chair.

.

When the door was forced open Ash flinched in pain as the door hit his head. Dawn scanned the room and then walked up to Gary.

"Gary, I want to know what happened between you and Ann. Something is off and you better be owning up to whatever wrong thing you said or did." Dawn's demand made Gary flinch and he looked anywhere but at her.

"Take it easy Dawn…All Gary did was comfort Ann when she had a bad flashback." Ash said then Dawn turned to him.

"And how do you know this is true?" Dawn asked while poking Ash in the ribs.

"Dawn, you don't want to know the details…You'd only feel the same pain and sorrow that Ann has carried with her for almost eight years, and last night the pain became too much and she cried." Gary said then Dawn faced him.

"I want to know." She said then Gary sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." Gary replied then takes a seat next to Ash and Brock on the couch.

"Ann's father, Ace, was killed by Giovanni five months before she became a trainer. And the worse thing is that Ann saw the whole thing, bits and pieces have come out over the years…but last night I heard everything that happened that night in Saffron. Ace faced Giovanni buying Ann some time to get back to Saffron and get help, Ann heard gunshots and returned to see her father on his knees growling at Giovanni of what he would do if he dare touched her, after Giovanni killed Ace he went after Ann shot her in the shoulder, and from what it sounds like…seduced or even tried to rape her before he left." Gary said then he sees the horror in Dawn's eyes as well as Brock, Tracy, and Ash.

"So that's why she didn't talk to anyone…" Ash said then Gary nodded.

"The scary thing is that she actually begging him to stop her suffering…to…to kill her and end it." Gary said then Ash jumped.

"What? Ann? That doesn't sound like her." Ash gapped.

"He made her afraid of what she saw. I saw the fear in her eyes and then she cried her heart out to me. Hearing and seeing her pain…I felt like I myself saw what she saw." Gary said then Dawn lowers her head.

"She turned to the one person she could trust." Dawn started then Brock and Tracy looked at her stunned.

"And the weird thing is that she begging me to stay and let her cry in my shoulder." Gary said then Brock looked him in the eye.

"Did you?" Brock asked then Gary nodded.

"If I did leave her the way she was, it wouldn't have been right…she needed someone to stay by her side. So, I stay with her all night, letting her cry in my shoulder." Gary replied then Ash nodded.

"I can believe that…but that doesn't explain why she's in a good mood." Ash said as he thought.

"Whatever held back those fears and memories disappeared last night and because of that the pain she held for seven years poured out." Gary replied then Brock nodded

"Some people do hide their fears and pain in a box in their mind…It's not uncommon to see that." Brock replied then the wind picks up outside.

"I feel so sorry for Ann; she never tried anything to ease her pain. All Ann did was hide herself in a corner of the world." Ash said as he remembered a few times when he tried to talk to Ann about it.

"She never told anyone the full story of what happened that night. Officer Jenny and Koga tried to get her to tell them what happened, but all they got out of her was Giovanni's name and that he did it." Gary replied then remembered when Ann's grandmother got him to talk to her in some hopes that she would respond to a friend.

"Now we know why Ann has such a grudge against Giovanni and Team Rocket." Tracy sighed.

"Ann once almost died because she went at Team Rocket and Giovanni head on. Since then she's had a huge bounty on her head for any Team Rocket member that could bring her in dead or alive. That is…if they live." Gary replied then Dawn stood up.

"Ann is our friend, and we should stay by her side no matter what; she's going through a hard time and needs friends by her side." Dawn said then everyone in the room nods.

"We all know she'll deny needing help." Ash said then Pikachu nodded.

"We're at least going to try…Ann does have some feelings toward Gary, that might be why she poured her heart out to him." Dawn said then Gary stood.

"It'll be better if we just keep this to ourselves for now." Gary said then he walks to the living room.

.

.

Hours past and the power still didn't come back on.

Everyone sat near the fire, keeping warm…Everyone but Ann. Two hours before she went into the barn to tend to the Pokemon.

When Gary got bored of the conversation he went to the barn to find her.

.

"Bre?"

Umbreon watched her trainer, worried. Ann had never cried before, not even Blastoise ever saw Ann cry in her younger training days, or Houndoom, one of the Pokemon that raised her. Not even when Team Rocket killed six of her fellow Pokemon, all she did was wander the area for a few days and returned with the will to go on with her training.

.

'Ann, please say something to us.' Umbreon and Absol begged.

Ann looked down from the hay loft and saw the two, they could see that she was fine but they still felt like she needed help.

'What's wrong?' Absol asked, staring into her trainer's blue-gray eyes.

Ann looked away from her Pokemon and continued to stare at the barn roof, still not speaking, not a sound came from her.

.

Gary grew worried when he saw Umbreon and Absol looking up at the hay loft. When he followed their gaze he saw locks of golden hair falling down from the wooden platform.

"Ann, is everything alright?" Gary asked then looked for the ladder.

"I just needed to think." Ann said then Gary climbs up the ladder and sat next to her.

.

Gary looked at Ann, her hair was messy and her eyes are slightly bloodshot. The wood floor had tearstains all around her that had started to frost.

"Still can't calm down?" Gary asked, knowing that Ann was crying again.

Ann sighed and sat up. "I just don't understand why I feel like this…I should have been over it by now."

"You've never really opened up to anyone about this…its common to feel this way, even Pokemon feel like this after their trainer dies or leaves them." Gary said then Ann sadly nodded.

"I've tried so hard to hide what I truly feel…that's why I don't trust very many people, and don't even try to love people…not even my own mother." Ann said then Gary remembered Clair, that woman was scary, even as an adult he was still scared of running into her in Pallet or at the lab. He felt guilty by feeling happy when she moved and when Ann gained guardianship over her sister. The woman wasn't around very often, only turning up when she was broke or looking for a fight.

"I don't think anyone would trust your mother…she's like the devil." Gary said then Ann sighed.

"Visitation was supposed to be today. If she's in town she'll be coming here even if there's a restraining order." Ann scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to see her or let her see Rene."

"I'll protect you Ann. She might be your birth mother but if she treats you the way she does she's nothing more than a witch." Gary said then he brushed a lock of hair away from Ann's face.

"Thank you Gary." Ann whispered.

"For what?" Gary wondered as he tried to look at her face without moving her from his shoulder.

"For being there…I've never had anyone but my Pokemon promise to protect me." Ann said then she heard footsteps.

.

A woman in her 40s stood in the opening of the barn's door. She was dressed in clothes that were far too fancy to be in a barn, nevertheless Pallet. Her eyes searched the barn and when she saw the Pokemon she glared. Her appearance made both Absol and Umbreon growl.

"Filthy beast," She snarls then Ann jumped down from the loft and landed between them. Her body was half knelt with her left leg perfectly straight and her right knee bent. Her hair veiled half of her face. The position itself screamed threats before she stood perfectly straight.

"Clair," Ann acknowledged coldly. Behind her she heard Gary on the ladder.

"I see you're back. I should have guessed when that babysitter didn't answer the phone." Clair stated with just as much coldness as Ann.

"You do realize I have no obligations to let you see Rene since the courts made me her guardian." Ann stated sharply. "You also aren't supposed to be within twenty feet of this house."

"I'd like to see you try to get a hold of Officer Jenny in this mess the town's in." Clair challenged.

Ann shifted and Absol took a threatening step forward. As the Pokemon did so Ann shifted in such a way that her gun, which was strapped to her ankle under her jeans, was half visible. "And the law clearly states that I can defend myself on my own land."

Clair backed up and scowled. "This isn't over." She stated before storming off.

"Wouldn't put it past you." Ann sighed and then she felt Gary place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

.

.

That evening Clair returned with vengeance. The woman pounded on the door and shouted.

After an hour of listening to Clair, Ann sighed and went into the guest room- Which happened to be the only room that was quiet and peaceful.

Shortly after Ann hid, Rene curled up next to Delia and shivered in fear. Delia smiled at the girl and comforted her into an uneasy sleep.

"I never thought that she would cause this on her own daughters." Delia said sadly as she stroked Rene's hair.

Prof Oak sighed. "Clair was always a frightening person, even before she moved in with her royal in-laws. I never knew she would dare go against the court order."

"Shouldn't we call Officer Jenny?" Brock wondered.

"Road's too washed out for her to travel to Pallet." Prof Oak replied and sighed.

Gary frowned as he peeked through the curtains. "Do it anyway and tell her to fast."

Brock looked at Gary but then nodded and went to use the phone in the room closest to the front door.

Prof Oak looked at his grandson as Gary moved away from the window. "What are you thinking of Gary?"

"Of ways to get that woman out of Ann's life. Delia, can you carry Rene up to her room and then come back down?" Gary asked and Delia nodded.

Ash wrapped an arm around Dawn to sooth her fear. "What needs to be done?"

"Make it look like forced entry." Gary stated bluntly and looked at his friend.

"Gary, what are you-"

Gary shook his head at his grandfather. "After I go back there give me fifteen minutes before opening the door and telling her to leave. Don't try too hard to stop her, let her find me and Ann."

Tracy nodded in understanding when no one else did.

Gary didn't wait to move back to the guest room.

.

.

.

Ann looked so frail splayed out on the bed with the pillows pressing against her ears.

Gary moved slowly and removed one of the pillows before sitting on the bed.

"Hey," He whispered and pulled Ann to sit on his lap.

Ann blinked and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey,"

He looked at her closely. "Tired?"

"Mhmm," Ann mumbled before shivering. Gary pulled the blanket around them and made sure Ann was wrapped up tighter than him.

"Sleep," Gary insisted and reclined against the headboard. "I'll keep you safe."

Ann smiled and cuddled against his chest. "You're a great guy." She whispered before falling asleep.

'And I'm about to be greater in your eyes if this works.' Gary kissed her hair and waited for Ann's breathing to even out. He knew from last night that, when emotionally exhausted, Ann fell asleep fast.

He tousled her hair slightly and moved very gently and slowly as he laid down. Making sure that Ann stayed in the same position as before; against his chest, fingers curled and lightly grasping his shirt, and the blanket tucked around her and only an edge covering him.

After he set everything up he glanced at the clock and waited.

'I hope this works.' Gary looked at the clock and saw that he had two minutes left. 'If not, then I'll be in more pain than what I'm bracing myself for.'

.

When he heard the front door slam into the wall he braced himself and placed his lips to Ann's hair.

Seconds later he heard the sound of high heels pounding on the wood floors.

'Please work,' He thought just as the bedroom door was forced open.

His eyes glanced to the door and he felt Ann shift on his chest. He braced himself as soon as he saw Clair's mouth release an enraged scream.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

A.N.

And now things get stranger and newer ;) R&R please.


	4. Survival

Chapter four

Survival

.

.

.

Prof Oak tried not to pace in worry during the last five minutes. Since his grandson went to console Ann, Clair's threats became more physical. Espeon thankfully closed the storm shutters before the rock hit the glass.

No one even tried to start a conversation. After the rock almost shattered the window all the released Pokemon in the house were on guard. Absol went to watch over Rene, Pikachu kept close guard in the living room, and both Gary's and Ann's Umbreon guarded the guest bedroom.

When the fifteen minutes were up Tracy moved to stand but Prof Oak shook his head and went to the door instead with Ash following.

Both were thankful that the front door had as many locks as it did, door knob, dead bolt, and a chain.

All but the chain was unlocked and Prof Oak opened it.

"Let me in you good for nothing-"

"Clair, let's calm down and speak like adults." He requested before the woman pushed against the door. "Clair, you need to leave. Officer Jenny has been called and she is on her way."

"Where is she?" Clair demanded before pushing at the door once more.

Ash grew nervous when he saw the screws on the chain slide start to give way.

"Clair, you've broken the law. You don't want to break any more laws tonight." Prof Oak continued talking as Clair beat at the door and cursed.

Just as Prof Oak was about to speak again the lock gave way and knocked both men back. First thing Clair did was stomp up the stairs and threw open the bedroom doors, tore closets apart, and attempted to flip beds. Next she searched the downstairs. When she started walking down the hall to the guest bedroom both Umbreon stood in her way. Clair didn't give either a second glance as she pushed past them. When her hand attempted to turn the door knob she found it locked.

"Clair-" Prof Oak warned as he caught up to her.

In one kick the door was forced open and the woman froze in her rampage.

Through he wasn't close enough, Prof Oak saw the outline of his grandson and Ann on the bed wrapped in a blanket. The position appeared immodest from where he stood.

When Clair screamed in rage Prof Oak attempted to grab the woman before she lunged at the pair on the bed.

.

First thing Gary did was push Ann out of the way right before Clair's purse slammed against his head. It took Ann fifteen seconds to realize what was going on; once she did she was on her feet.

"How dare you!" Clair growled and moved for Ann. Gary moved fast and tripped her.

When the purse slammed into him again he jumped to get between Ann and Clair. Ann still clung to the blanket as she backed into the corner.

"Nothing happened!" Ann cried desperately to stop the attack on her friend.

"How dare you!" Clair screamed and shoved Gary out of the way. "Right after the royal council declared your engagement."

Ann hissed in pain when Clair's hand hit her cheek. Her eyes reflected nothing but resentment and deep rage. "You do not own me." She stated with venom laced in her voice. "You and the council can burn for all I care."

When Ann was slapped again the force behind it was hard enough to knock her off her feet. She cried out when her head hit the corner of the dresser. The instant she was on the floor she curled into a ball as kicks were directed toward her stomach.

"Ann!" Gary moved to cover Ann as Clair kicked and threw her purse. He hissed in pain at the force but held Ann tightly. Everything became chaos. He couldn't register the curses and insults tossed at them or the frantic shouts from behind Clair.

It felt like hours before the hits and kicks stopped.

.

.

.

"Clair stop!" Prof Oak, Tracy, and Brock tried to pull the woman away from the pair but Clair fought.

All three men found themselves hit or kneed a few times before Officer Jenny arrived. One glance and Jenny arrested Clair and stated the list of what she was being arrested for while dragging her off to the truck out front. Before leaving Jenny asked if any other service was needed and Brock replied no as Ash and Tracy helped Gary into the kitchen.

.

Prof Oak frowned when he saw how beat up his grandson looked. Ann was quick to light the kitchen with candles and to fill a pot with snow.

"What were you thinking?" He asked Gary and his grandson chuckled before wincing.

"People's minds jump to conclusions first. I figured that staging this would be the quickest way to get Clair a few years in prison at most." He stated and flinched as Ann pressed her makeshift ice pack on a forming bruise on his back. "I knew she hated me and had a temper, but I didn't expect for it to be that bad."

Ann glanced at his face and set her ice pack down to hand him another makeshift ice pack. "Press that to your face." She instructed before pressing her ice pack against her cheek.

"That was a very noble thing to do." Brock commented before Dawn came in with the first aid.

"Dawn can you keep this in place?" Ann asked and Dawn nodded.

Gary paled when he saw Ann digging through the first aid kit. "Why do you need that?"

Ann looked at him with a brow raised. "Do you want a scar on your cheek?"

Ash covered his mouth to keep from laughing at his friend.

"Hold still," Ann instructed as she disinfected the wide cut.

.

.

Prof Oak moved to the living room and poured himself some tea.

"Now I know why Ann's grandmother fought so hard to get custody of the girls." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Delia nodded, "She was wise, and she knew the danger her daughter's rage was to her own grandchildren. It's hard to believe that a woman like Clair actually gave birth to those girls. They're so kind and loving."

Prof Oak nodded. "Clair honestly tried to be a mother, but her hate for Pokemon and the girls' love for them caused her to snap. Ace would come for advice so often I felt as if he'd wear a hole in the lab from the pacing. He'd even hide the girls at the lab when Clair went into her fits."

"How could any mother hate her own child?" Delia wondered sadly as she listened to her son laughing with his friends followed by Gary's protest.

"Ann's birth was an unwanted one." He sighed and set his mug down. "From what I remember the only one that was happy about the news was Ace. Clair never even picked Ann up; she was so depressed and insane over the ordeal that she stayed at the hospital for months. When Ann was almost one she was found abandoned in a snowy field by Ace's Houndoom and Absol. Clair was behind it and Ace was so distraught trying to find a way to keep his wife happy and his daughter safe."

"What did he do?" Delia asked as she remembered hearing something from Gary's mother when they both were pregnant.

"He had Houndoom and Absol promise to never leave Ann's side. Ace had his two most loyal Pokemon take the place as mother and protector in Ann's life. Those two still keep their promise. Even when she ran away from her father's home they were with her." Prof Oak replied as he remembered when Ann was a child. When you saw her you knew that Absol or Houndoom weren't far behind.

.

.

.

"That should do it." Ann said as she closed the first aid kit. Silently her friends left for the heat of the living room. Gary moved carefully as he pulled his shirt back on he winced as the bruises protested to all the movement. In the end he decided to not wear his shirt.

"Hopefully the bruises won't get bigger." Ann said as she picked up a lantern.

"And where are you going?" Gary wondered.

Ann glanced up before picking up a lantern. "Last check on the barn before bed."

"I don't think so," Gary took the lantern from her. "You are going to go into the living room and find a spot to sleep."

Ann frowned but Gary pulled her with him to the living room where air beds and cots with blankets were set up. Everyone had claimed a spot near the heat and a large air bed in the corner was all that was left.

When Ann knelt down she pulled him with before getting comfortable. He paused and glanced around to see everyone else asleep or starting to. Silently, he crawled in and pulled a blanket over himself.

He felt Ann curl against his side and he smiled before wrapping and arm around her.

"Do you mind?" He whispered and Ann shook her head.

"Aren't you sore?" Ann whispered back.

"No, I enjoy this too much to remember that I'm sore." Gary teased and pulled her closer.

.

Ann moved her hand under the blankets, both hers and his before resting her hand over his heart.

'He got hurt because he was protecting me,' Ann moved closer until they were pressing against each other. 'He didn't give his plan a second thought.'

"Gary," She whispered and he moaned. "Do you really love me?"

Gary shifted under her as he moved the both of them until he could look into her eyes.

"I do," He confessed.

"Why?" She asked bluntly and quietly. "I'm not as good a person as everyone things. I've had to kill before to avoid being killed. I can't even be human if I don't feel something after that."

"That is easily justified," Gary held her close and whispered in her ear. "It's your job to protect. You can't be evil when you're Ho-oh's Chosen. Not everyone remembers that but I do and that's all that matters."

Ann wiped at her eyes with her free hand. "I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Then don't leave me, stop endangering your life. Stay and let me protect you." Gary responded and moved to cup her cheek. "Let me love you."

"Gary…"

"Even though I've never had you, I can't lose you. I love you enough that it hurts to not show it." Gary admitted. "Please let me love you openly, give me a chance."

.

Ann pushed herself onto her elbows. Her eyes searched his; her hair veiled them from the room. The fire's light hit her hair, making it shimmer with every flicker.

Her fingers, which Gary discovered felt fragile without their trademark gloves, traced his cheek bone and jaw.

Her eyes shone with emotion that felt much deeper than normally.

Silently she nodded then kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

He grinned like a mad man as he mentally shouted 'yes'. He bent down and kissed her hair.

Ann smiled and snuggled closer before falling asleep. Shortly after Gary followed.

.

.

.

.

"C'mon wake up,"

Gary groaned in protest as Ash woke him up.

"Gary Oak, you better get up before everyone else does." Ash warned.

'_Damn it's too early.'_ Gary moaned and snuggled his face deeper in his pillow. He jumped into full awareness the second he felt his 'pillow' move. When he saw that he had been using one of Ann's breasts as a pillow he flushed. From the other side of the living room he heard Dawn giggling softly.

He scrambled to get his shirt when Ann moaned in protest from being moved. When she woke Gary motioned to be quiet. She nodded and got up. Silently Ann poured water in the tea kettle and set it on top of the fire stove before feeding the fire.

Rene came down the stairs moments later and joined them in the kitchen. Those who were awake got changed and sat in the kitchen watching as Ann coaxed the old woodstove to light.

"Rene, watch the fire for a while ok?" Ann said as she pulled a pair of boots on.

Rene nodded and moved closer to the woodstove.

"Where are you going Ann?" Dawn wondered as she poured herself a warm cup of tea.

"Barn, the Miltank need to be milked," Ann replied before grabbing a coat.

Dawn's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Can I help?"

Ann nodded and Dawn went to grab her coat. "You guys want to come with?" Ann asked Ash and Gary.

Gary smiled and went to go find a spare coat and boots for himself while Ash just grabbed a coat.

.

When they went outside they were met with a mystical sight of snow and ice.

The water had frozen solid and the snow blanketed everything.

It took a while for the barn door to be forced open, once the doors were open the Pokemon inside crowded around. While Ann and Dawn milked Ash and Gary fed the Pokemon.

"The Pokemon back at the lab must be frantic." Gary thought aloud with a sigh as he watched the Pokemon playing in the field.

"We can go check on them after breakfast." Ann suggested and grabbed another pail.

Gary looked at Ann's Pokemon, "Salamence could fly us to the lab."

"But what are you going to do once you get there though?" Ash asked, "Not even a Thunder Shock would boot up the lab's system. Once you get there the Pokemon will be even more frantic."

"I doubt they'll be frantic after getting fed. If I tell them where we're staying they'll feel better." Gary stated.

Ann nodded in agreement. "If the Pokemon are too frantic they can always come here. I know a few of my own Pokemon will be heading over here."

"With the power out it'd be better to have a few more Pokemon around." Dawn added, "Desperate people do stupid things sometimes."

Gary nodded and thought of a few of his own Pokemon that could come with.

"True," Ann agreed but winked at her friend, "But I doubt anyone would come within twenty feet once my Pokemon are roaming around the farm."

Gary and Ash paused to look at their friend. "Huh?"

Ann smiled, "I am called the Dark Pokemon Master for a reason boys."

.

.

.

.

After breakfast everyone was fast to make their way to the lab. With Salamence and Rapidash the group made it to the lab safely.

"Careful, if I remember correctly there's glass on the floor somewhere." Tracy warned.

"First things first," Gary stated and moved to where the Poke-chow was stored, "Grab a bag and follow me."

Everyone nodded and grabbed a bag before following Gary to the door that led to the ranch. Their appearance was noticed in seconds because the Pokemon ran out of their dug in dens to greet them.

"Hey guys," Gary smiled at the smaller Pokemon and set the bag down before using a knife to open it.

"Looks like most of the Pokemon took shelter." Ash commented as he saw that the only Pokemon that where on the ranch were the ones that tolerated the cold.

"Gary, does the ranch have a warming station for the Pokemon?" Ann wondered, "Or at least a known place where the fire Pokemon stay. We might find the grass and rock Pokemon there."

"There are lots of caves they could be hiding in but nothing comes to mind." Gary responded and Ann nodded.

"We better search then." Dawn commented as she saw more Pokemon heading for the lab.

"Ann, Ash, and I can search." Gary stated, "You, Tracy, and Brock stay here and feed the Pokemon."

"Alright, be careful." Brock agreed then went back inside to get another bag.

.

When Ann's Dragonair showed up the trio found their search far easier. All of their Pokemon helped.

All of the Pokemon that couldn't be in the bitter cold were hiding in three caves that were heated by several fire Pokemon.

"Good job Dragonair." Ann praised then spotted the rest of her Pokemon keeping watch around the caves.

"These guys are lucky." Ash commented as he picked up a shivering Pichu and tucked it in his coat. "Good thing they all knew the caves were here."

"I don't see most of your Pokemon here, Ann. You sure they're here?" Gary asked as he walked out of the cave.

Ann nodded and stood very still. "Oh, they're out there and they're behaving just the way they always do." With a sigh Ann picked up a baby Oddish and tucked it in her coat. "Once we start walking they'll join us."

Gary nodded and followed the Pokemon that were walking in their tracks.

After several minutes both Gary and Ash noticed more dark Pokemon crowding around Ann, each one was carrying a grass Pokemon that was having trouble. A few weren't the dark Pokemon type but their coloring was a darker tone than normal. Ann's Typhlosion looked the most menacing with the color difference; rather than green and cream with the flames this one was black and a darker shade of cream.

"It's the training." Ann explained when she saw Ash staring. "All of my Pokemon are considered dark. Even the ones that aren't have been labeled as dark."

"How could that be?" Ash wondered.

Ann smiled. "They know the dark moves. The training feat was so extreme that the Elite announced me the Dark Pokemon Master. My official team is twice as strong as the team I used against you." She confessed.

"Why didn't you use them?" Ash asked.

"It was out of your league and I wasn't about to take my team out of their short retirement. After I battled Lance to prove my talent as a dark trainer I let them decide if they wanted to continue or retire. My strongest decided to retire and let Prof Oak research him for the record. It wasn't until two months ago that those three Pokemon decided to join the battles again." Ann replied, "My dream was to be the Dark Pokemon Master and it's a title that I'll always have. Lance gave me the title of Pokemon Master in addition because it was a title had had to be filled at the time."

"We'll have to have a rematch sometime then. I'd like to see your strongest team." Ash added.

Ann laughed, "They're all here, Umbreon, Absol, Houndoom, Typhlosion, Salamence, and Blastoise."

Gary looked at Typhlosion, "If he's stronger than Blastoise…"

"The only reason is because I taught him a battle move that is purely of my creation, Shadow Flame. Only way to describe it is that it's a Flamethrower with the power of both a Shadow Ball and Lava Plume." Ann cut in, "My trademark attacks are combos that are a dark attack mixed with the Pokemon's type. It's hard to use combos in battle, more so when it's two at the same time instead of one following the other. It's a hard trick to teach a Pokemon but it's worth it in the end."

"I'd like to see what those moves look like." Gary stated before picking up another struggling Oddish.

Ann nodded, "Not in a battle though. These attacks are reserved for serious battles."

"That's fine," Gary smiled and spotted the ranch.

.

Tracy sighed when he looked at the large amount of Pokemon. "Hopefully things will warm up soon. The grass Pokemon can't take any more freezing temperatures."

"Most have hibernated in warm caves. So, they should be fine." Gary commented as he left a bag open for the Pokemon. "There's enough food for them for the next few days. So we're good as long as we check up on them every other day."

"You can borrow Salamence whenever you need." Ann offered.

Gary nodded in thanks and joined her on Dragonair while Tracy joined Brock on Salamence. Behind them Ash and Dawn were mounting Rapidash.

The second the Pokemon felt their riders were ready, they took off.

.

"Ann," Gary wondered as they passed over trees. Oddly, Dragonair was taking a longer route to the house. The dragon delighted in rapidly climbing the mountain. "We're quite a ways away from the house."

"Live a little Gary." Ann smiled then Dragonair stopped at the top of the mountain, or rather the edge of a cliff.

Gary was amazed at the sight of a small valley hidden at the top of the mountain. From below, the mountain looked normal. But from above the mountain had a huge crater valley filled with grass and trees. In the middle, by a pool of water, sat a shrine and several feet across the water was a cave.

"This is…" Gary searched his mind for every word possible to describe the place. In the end he just gapped at a loss of words.

"Ho-oh's valley," Ann finished as Dragonair continued flying toward the house. "This is where Ho-oh's nest is in Kanto."

"Ho-oh's here?" Gary wondered.

Ann shook her head as Dragonair descended. "I only brought you up here because his aura is far away."

Gary tried to look at Ann's face despite her hair getting in his way. "It's amazing."

Ann smiled and leaned back into his arms. "It's a garden of Eden in the spring. I'll bring you with me next time I have to tend to the shrine."

"I'd like that a lot." He smiled back.

.

.

.

Back at the farm Rene was squealing in delight when she saw her sister's Pokemon resting in the barn and out in the field. Instantly she put her coat on and boots.

Delia and Prof Oak chuckled at the girl before following.

"Houndoom!" Rene smiled and tackle hugged the Pokemon when she saw it.

Houndoom licked Rene's cheek before sitting next to her.

"It looks like all of Ann's Pokemon came here." Prof Oak was amazed at how the Pokemon set about clearing some of the snow.

Delia gapped at the powerful looking Pokemon Ann had, there weren't very many Pokemon but each one looked just as strong and loyal as the next.

.

Rene giggled as she played with Houndoom. Houndoom paused to listen then guided her back toward the house when Salamence and Rapidash arrived. Several minutes later Dragonair landed.

Ann smiled when she saw Houndoom. "I was wondering where you wandered off too." She petted Houndoom's head as she approached.

"Sis," Rene started and Ann looked at her. "Houndoom was dad's Pokemon first, right?"

Ann nodded and knelt. "Houndoom is a very loyal Pokemon. He's very gentle and is the father of the Houndoom that I raised from an egg."

Rene's eyes grew wide before she smiled and hugged Houndoom.

Ann smiled and petted Houndoom one more time before taking her sister's hand. "C'mon you two let's go inside before it starts snowing again."

.

"That's good to hear." Prof Oak sighed after Tracy finished telling him about how the Pokemon were fairing.

"Hopefully the Pokemon can hold out until these storms pass." Gary thought aloud before sitting down.

"The radio said that it'd been a week or so before these storms pass." Delia stated.

Ann sighed. "The Pokemon know how to survive. For the moment we all should be focusing on how to ride out these storms. Thankfully we have a few fire Pokemon here in case things get too bad."

"Agreed," Brock nodded, "The best plan would be to stay inside and camp out in the warmest rooms."

Ann nodded in agreement. "There are enough supplies to last a month if needed."

"That's the only good thing." Ash sighed before a Murkrow tapped at the window.

Ann opened the window a crack to let the Pokemon in, instantly a letter was dropped in her hand.

Silently Ann read and reread the letter before sighing.

"The Elite has called for a meeting. Lance didn't say why but insists that every member of the Elite come." Ann passed the letter to Ash and he gapped.

"How on earth does he expect everyone to make it on such short notice?" Ash wondered as he sat down.

Ann sighed, "Shouldn't keep them waiting. Mightyena, Houndoom return." Ann called back her two Pokemon then grabbed her pack before grabbing the Poke'balls of her best team.

Ash sighed and nodded before grabbing his pack and Dawn's.

"Here's Salamence's Poke'ball." Ann said as she handed the Poke'ball to Tracy. "Ash, you and Dawn can use Flygon."

Ash nodded and Dawn took Flygon's Poke'ball.

Gary paused before grabbing his pack. When he looked at Ann she nodded in agreement before walking outside.

.

"Dragonair will be taking the lower route to avoid the storm. She can't go straight to the Kanto League building with this storm." Ann stated as she strapped a harness on Dragonair.

"You sure you don't want to fly in a group?" Ash asked.

Ann shook her head and tied her hair back when she stood. "There's no need to. Flygon can get you two there faster on up drifts. Dragonair is fast but she isn't a high altitude flyer. We won't be far behind."

"Besides," Gary cut in, "The Pokemon Master should be briefed before the rest of the league gets there."

Ash nodded, "See you there then."

Ann nodded and watched as her friends took off. The moment they were in the air Ann mounted Dragonair.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ann," Gary wondered after they were at least an hour into their flight. "You sense something don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Ann asked.

"You're on edge and I honestly doubt that Dragonair couldn't have taken the same route Ash and Dawn took." Gary commented.

Ann looked down at the land below them. "I wanted to check something."

"Why?" Gary wondered before he looked down.

"I'm only called to League meetings for two reasons. For some reason I think it's the latter of the two." Ann replied.

Gary looked at her in wonder. "Which is?"

"I know my legends far better than Morty knows his. I read and write the ancient languages. I'm a keeper of them actually." Ann explained and Dragonair flew lower. "Something has happened and it's causing a stir that grabbed the attention of the Pokemon Elite and League."

Gary stared for a moment then nodded despite knowing Ann wouldn't see.

"Gary, I'm going to need you to hold on tight for a minute." Ann directed when she spotted something in the distance.

Gary held tighter and saw something surrounding the mountain the Kanto Elite building was built on. Dragonair flew dangerously low to get a better look; her scales were inches from the tree tops.

He gapped when he saw Pokemon surrounding the mountain.

'No,' He corrected himself when he got a closer look. The "Pokemon" were the forms of two or three combined into one body. 'These can't be Pokemon, it isn't remotely possible.'

When one looked up he panicked as a Hyper Beam was aimed.

"Up and fast Dragonair!" Ann called as she held on tightly. Instantly Dragonair climbed up and dodged the attack, within minutes more attacks were sent. "Weave!"

Dragonair dodged several more Hyper Beams before one hit her. The Pokemon struggled to land on the cliff just before the building. From below the beasts seemed to be growling in anger.

"You've earned a long rest friend, return." Ann said as she returned Dragonair to its Poke'ball.

"At least we made it." Gary started then noticed Ann's pant leg red with blood. "Ann-"

Ann shook her head, "I'm fine, it's Dragonair's blood."

Gary glanced down the mountain. 'It made a dragon bleed…'

"Let's go, I'm sure the others heard those," Ann paused and looked at the beasts at the base of the mountain, "Things."

Gary nodded in agreement and followed her to the Elite building. Lance was already outside with Nurse Joy.

"Oh my," Nurse Joy gasped when they got closer.

"I'm fine but Dragonair got hit." Ann explained and offered the Poke'ball to Nurse Joy, "Can you look after her while she heals?"

Nurse Joy nodded and ran to the clinic with the Poke'ball.

"So you saw them?" Lance asked.

"Yes," Ann replied and followed him inside, "What are they?"

"No idea, they've been gathering slowly over the last few days. Professor Elm has been observing a captured one for the last day," Lance explained then looked at Gary, "Perhaps you could give some insight Mister Oak."

Gary nodded, "I'll do my best."

"You'll find him in the clinic." Lance stated and Gary went over to the clinic. "We're waiting for Morty to join us."

"I'll get changed and go to the conference room." Ann replied.

Lance nodded in approval, "I left a file on the desk in your room. Look it over before coming down. I want to hear your personal opinion of the pictures before everyone else does."

Ann nodded and went up a set of stairs to the Elites' rooms.

.

.

.

Ann sighed in mild relief once she was changed. She felt her gut churn when she looked over the file. Silently, she made her way to the conference room where she saw most of the Kanto and Johto Elite and League. The large projector screen was set up and Lance was handing files to everyone at the table.

Ash sat off to the side of the table, his face was filled with worry as he glanced over the file. On the other side of the room Gary stood in silence behind an open seat.

When Lance spotted her he stepped outside, "Well?"

"It's not the interference of legend if that's what you want to know." Ann replied, "It could not have been born from legend or naturally. I've never come across anything like that in any texts I've translated."

Lance nodded in understanding. "Morty said the same."

"I hope you explain where those came from." Ann added before she walked in and took a seat. Next to her Gary sat down in the chair he had been holding onto. He was stiff, every muscle in his body was tight and he looked pale. Wordlessly she reached under the table and gave his hand a supportive and assuring squeeze. He smiled before squeezing back.

.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Lance said as he stood at the front of the room. "I hope the journey wasn't too dangerous."

"What on earth is going on here Lance?" Koga asked.

Lance sighed, "As you're probably aware that strange Pokemon have appeared in Kanto along with beasts that couldn't be considered Pokemon." He motioned for the lights to dim as he picked up the projector remote. "As suspected, this appearance is not a natural occurrence. These pictures are what was left of an abandoned lab on an uncharted island off of Kanto."

.

The slide show was gruesome. Tanks held bodies that were suspended in different levels of experimentation. First being fully human, second held human form with small abnormalities, third held the forms of three or more combined into one, fourth held human form with some appearance of a Pokemon, and a fifth held something that could only be described as a pure shadow.

The fifth slide contained the picture of a massacre. A sixth form, a successful experiment, lay in a mass grave alongside of two men in lab coats.

"That is enough." Blain spoke up and motioned for the lights to turn on. "You could have merely said these…things were experiments." He scolded Lance.

"My apologies," Lance uttered as he shut the projector off. "Observation received by Annalisa and Professor Oak is that any attack by these things makes our Pokemon useless against them."

Kago gapped, "What?"

"It is true; the scales on Dragonair were shattered upon first impact." Ann stated calmly, "I'm sure you're all aware of how hard it is to shatter a dragon's scale."

Everyone sat in silent shock, many were fearful and enraged.

"What can we do?" Surge asked bluntly.

Lance looked to Professor Elm who cleared his throat.

"Well," He began and straightened his glasses. "Whatever these things are have very thick skins, disposing of them will be difficult. The best method would be bio-warfare, but on the same note it would do damage to the local population of Pokemon nearby. We do not know who made these things or if they are still being created. So until we know who is behind this it might be safer to just keep an eye on them."

"How hard would it be to create these monsters?" Kago wondered.

Professor Elm faltered on his words and looked to Gary.

"If the formula was clearly written down, a novice technician in a lab could pull it off." Gary explained, "In seeing scientist were in the massacre, we'd be dealing with a second group of technicians and a written formula. A formula like this would not have been easy to create and would have taken a large team to pull it off. Once created and documented, a smaller team could have taken over."

"Why though?" Chuck wondered as he thought.

"Success rate," Ann commented, "The larger the number of people involved in a crime the lower the success rate is. More people to get cold feet and report the crime."

Pryce nodded in agreement. "That does make sense. I can't help but wonder why anyone would want to create these things."

"Whoever it is, is indirectly targeting the League and Elite. These things are being spotted wherever there's a building that is directly connected to the League." Lance stated.

Pryce's brow rose, "Then what should we do?"

"Keep an eye out," Ash spoke up and stood at the front of the table. "For the moment these things are just gathering and keeping people out of towns and buildings. If for any reason you see the towns and cities you live in experience hostile attacks, call."

"If you don't know how to properly get rid of them, then what do you plan to do?" Chuck asked.

"The professor and I are testing theories." Gary replied, "Until a proper means of disposal is created, evacuating would be the only thing the Elite would be able help with."

"So you mean to say," Sabrina commented then looked at Lance, "That there is no way."

Lance stood still as he thought of what could be said.

"There is always a way. It is merely a matter of choosing the right way." Ann stated.

"And if there is no time?" Sabrina wondered.

Ann looked at the gym leader, "Then you can expect that I'll personally find a way to deal with this issue that doesn't involve endangering our Pokemon and personally deliver the method."

Sabrina nodded, "I'll hold you to that."

All of the other gym leaders nodded in agreement uneasily and slowly dismissed themselves.

.

.

The moment the room cleared of everyone but Lance, Prof Elm, Ash, Gary, Morty, and Ann- Ash sunk to his knees. He mumbled something incoherent as he tried to compose himself.

Instantly Ann was on her feet. Lance knew her question and shook his head.

"We have no proof of who is behind this." Lance said sadly, "As much as I'd like to lay the blame on one group so we can dive in and disband. There's no proof. I was honestly hoping that this was a legend that was being meddled with, but it isn't."

"There's so many legends it's impossible to know if it is or not." Morty commented, "Yet those things don't fit the description of any legend."

Ann paused, "Maybe not."

Gary looked at her. "What are you thinking?"

"There are several legends that describe the world being reborn. Each legend contains the same base: Storms and a battle between good and evil. The warriors' form and origin of birth is never described other than being pure or evil." Ann explained, "There's one legend that describes the warriors on the side of evil being soulless demons. When you think of what a demon would be what is the first thing that comes to mind?"

"A creature with a high desire for bloodlust and low base of understanding," Prof Elm replied.

"A moldable puppet, an army that doesn't hold the ability to understand anything higher than an order, basically a being with no freedom of will." Gary continued, "That would create the perfect army."

"I could be wrong, but if this was a legend being played out it doesn't involve direct interaction from Legendary Pokemon. The text is a foretelling of what will happen to mankind." Ann added.

Ash stood, "We can't chance anything." He stated, "What was being foretold in that text?"

"The purification of the world; the text describes the blood shed as enough to fill all the oceans of the world." Ann stated solemnly. "Believe me when I say it's a fortune of mankind that we do not want. Despite the fact there is mention of a paradise, the war that one would have to survive through to reach the paradise would only leave a bitter taste."

Morty nodded in agreement as he remembered mentions of a legend with the descriptions Ann was mentioning.

"Manmade or not, we should rule this out as something of legend. The intentions of the person behind this could be the lead of a legend." Ash sighed, "I want to know everything about that legend."

Ann nodded in understanding, "I'd have to go to the shrine where the legend is written and write a translation. It'll take some time though."

"Would it go faster if you had help?" Ash wondered.

"It would, but whoever it is would have to be fast at writing or typing." Ann commented.

Ash sighed and rubbed his neck. "I know ancient Pokemon and observing is your forte, Gary, but-"

"I'd prefer to go." Gary cut in, "I wouldn't be much help to the Professor."

"I can search what's already documented and translated." Morty offered.

Ann nodded, "That would be helpful. Several other cultures copied the legend from the shine."

"What is the name of this shrine?" Morty wondered.

"The Shrine of Rebirth, there have been so many mentions of Ho-oh on its walls that it's been nicknamed "Ho-oh's shrine"." Ann explained.

"How long would it take for you to translate the text?" Ash wondered.

"Two days at least," Ann replied and Ash nodded.

"Be fast if it's possible." Ash requested.

Ann nodded. "I'll grab what's needed and leave within the hour."

"But Dragonair isn't fit to fly." Lance started and Ann shook her head.

"I'll be using a more experienced flyer." Ann replied then picked up the file. "Find the bastards who did this while we're gone."

Ash nodded, "We'll sure try."

"Good," Ann stated then walked toward the stairs with Gary following.

.

.

Gary sighed as he checked his pack, double checking to make sure he had what he needed.

"Ready?" Ann wondered when she walked back from the clinic.

He nodded then strapped his backpack on tight.

Silently Ann walked outside and released a jet black Poke'ball, seconds later a Salamence appeared.

"I thought you left Salamence with Gramps." Gary said and Ann strapped a harness to the Pokemon.

"That was my Salamence, this was my father's. He's the safest flyer, even compared to airplanes." Ann explained as she checked the harness.

He looked at the harness closely. This one was a lot different than the other ones he had seen.

"Trick harness; it allows the rider more movement." Ann stated before she strapped her backpack on.

"Why would you need to move?" Gary asked.

"I'm leaving those things a present for injuring Dragonair." Ann explained as she tied her hair back and braided it.

"Ann-"

She smirked then winked. "It's safe and we'll be far out of range of any attack."

.

Gary sighed and shook his head as he climbed on Salamence with Ann behind him. Once settled and strapped in Ann leaned forward.

"Time to shine ol' boy," Ann whispered and petted his neck before speaking words that Gary didn't understand. Instantly Salamence was in the air and flying southeast.

"What was that?" Gary wondered.

"The world's first language, every Pokemon knows the name and location we're going to since birth. The name can't be properly translated; every time I've tried I've ended up in corners of the world I never thought existed." Ann replied then she looked at the ground.

"If you could what would it be?" Gary asked.

Ann glanced at him, "_An cliabhan de rebirth,_ 'The cradle of rebirth'. It's the place that has been mentioned in legends as Ho-oh's birth nest. It's very sacred, just as sacred as Ho-oh's mountain…if not more sacred."

Without warning Ann leaned far to the side and her palm glowed before a shining violet orb dropped.

"You can go faster now Salamence." Ann urged and the Pokemon complied as an explosion echoed from below.

Gary gapped when he saw the explosion. "What was-"

"What?" Ann teased with a wink, "Did you really think I would have slacked on learning Aura?"

Ann paused and looked down at the damage. "Looks like that killed a few."

"Did you know that would happen?" He asked.

"No, I expected some damage but not that much." Ann confessed.

He sighed and chuckled. "I hope everyone saw that."

Ann laughed and held on tight as Salamence went faster.

.

.

.

.

.

Ash sighed as everything replayed in his mind. The instant everything was set in motion he went up to the room that was set up for him and let the shock settle in.

He forbid anyone from showing or telling Dawn what was going on. If he got ill from seeing the pictures the first time, Dawn for sure couldn't handle seeing anything that was found. She threw a fit at first simply because they had a silent agreement about keeping secrets. But she dropped the oncoming argument when she saw how torn everyone else looked after the meeting.

Before the meeting Gary almost lost his temper with Lance and Professor Elm. He very vocal in stating that he would not have a part of studying something in an inhumane way. Professor Elm was sickened at the methods that had to be used to gather information, but he knew that time was something they did not have.

'This is hard,' Ash sighed and laid back on the bed. 'I have to get better with leading. Ann stepped in to help but I can't count on that every single time.'

"Ash," Dawn whispered as she entered. He groaned when she sat down next to him. Within seconds she placed his head on her lap and removed his cap. "You alright?"

He shook his head and held her hand.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dawn asked and he shook his head again.

"I just want to enjoy this moment with you." He replied then pulled her down for a kiss.

'Because I don't know how many more moments we'll have…'

.

.

.

To be continued…

.


	5. Of secret myths

Chapter five

Of secret myths

.

.

.

.

When Salamence landed it was night. The valley's snow covered ground shimmered like diamonds under the moonlight. Trees were frosted with their leaves and needles frozen to each branch. The small river seemed to glow with light.

'It didn't look like this, this morning.' He thought as he jumped off and looked around.

A small stream flowed through the valley. The trees were ancient and their thick trunks were proof. Though covered by snow, moss clearly covered most of the ground instead of grass. Crystals poked out from the snow and glowed like a fire.

The shrine stood in front of a small pool, on the other side was a large cave. The shrine was elegant; its roof appeared to be made of gold while its walls were mortar and stone. Its door was wood plated with gold and silver. The shrine looked small, no more than twelve feet high and at most fourteen by fourteen foot base. Yet when the doors were opened it looked large.

Ann moved silently; she lit torches, returned Salamence, and left her supplies next to the door.

"This is it?" He asked as he looked at the walls. Small parts of the walls had text and pictures on them.

"No, the text we're looking for is below." Ann stated as she pulled the doors shut.

Gary looked around for a staircase but saw nothing other than an alter in the center of the room. "Uh…"

Ann giggled and moved to a corner of the room. There, she picked up a jeweled necklace and put it on. She stood next to the alter and placed a hand over it.

"_Oscailt,"_ She commanded and the necklace shimmered before the alter moved and a staircase appeared. Ann then turned to pick up her pack and a torch and motioned for Gary to follow her.

The staircase was long and pitch black, but Ann touched her torch to torches that littered the walls on the way down.

When the staircase evened out to be level with the floor Ann paused and turned to him. Her free hand held the necklace up for him to see. The ice blue gem shimmered without the fire's light hitting it.

"If for any reason the torches go out, use this this. It'll be a light and a guide to the surface." Ann instructed before handing it to him.

"Won't you need it?" Gary wondered when Ann went forward to light a few more torches.

"I've been down here enough to have memorized the passages." Ann replied and they stepped into the main room. "Besides, if I need a light I'd rather use a crystal."

.

He gapped at the huge room. No, cavern was a far better word. Gary estimated that the cavernous room was three times larger than a battle arena. A waterfall was at one side of the room and a river split the room down the middle. Crystals illuminated the area, making it feel as if daylight reached underground. The cavern's walls were painted in elaborate patterns that told a single story. His best guess was that the story was of how the world began. The paintings reflected two stories when he looked closer. One was of how the world began; the other was of how the world was reborn for the first time.

When Ann moved toward a smaller room that was hidden by the waterfall, he ran to keep up. Yet every few minutes they passed something that made him stop and stare.

One tale painted on the stone next to the room caught his eye. The painting depicted two realities, one reality was dark and appeared evil and the other reality was lighter and appeared peaceful. In the center of the two was a phrase written in a script he didn't recognize.

Ann paused to look at the script, "'All of this I promise you in return of a small sacrifice.'" She translated and her fingers skimmed over the text.

"This wouldn't be a small sacrifice." Gary commented and Ann nodded in agreement before entering the carved out room next to the painting.

The room was roughly the size of a bedroom and was also illuminated by crystals. Instantly Ann set her pack down carefully and scanned the room.

Gary did the same and pulled out a camera and his laptop. Just like the painting outside, the two paintings went further into what was being said.

The left side of the room held a painting that appeared to be a world of eternal darkness; the beasts that caused chaos and murder were merely depicted as shadows. Fields and houses were on fire with the murdered bodies of its occupants splayed in pools of blood outside. A pair of steely onyx eyes was painted at the top, apparently looking down at the mayhem in glee.

On the right was a painting of day. Fields full with crops and homes that depicted happy families. In what looked like what was the town's square, Ho-oh sat with the town elders. An infant was being shown to the Pokémon by one elder with the infant's mother watching from behind the elder.

'This is what the ancient cultures saw to be the future…' His hand lightly touched the painted stone. 'They saw us being in peace and treating Pokémon like family.'

While pictures were taken of the paintings he continued to stare at the two realities.

"This is Ho-oh's return, isn't it?" He asked. "This is the legend that foretells of how Ho-oh returns."

Ann nodded and moved to the wall opposite the door. "It is," She replied then rested her hand over a single word. "This text tells of the horrors that happen before Ho-oh returns. Of the final tainted souls that must leave this life before the world purifies itself with Ho-oh's help."

Gary's eyes turned solemn. "Then it would mean it's time. You will have to relay the messages of the Legendary Pokémon."

Ann nodded once more. "And it is foretold that it will be my own hand that takes that last tainted soul from this world."

"Giovanni," He realized in horror as he looked at the eyes depicted on the wall. They were eerily similar to Giovanni's.

"I didn't want to say it out front before everyone at the Elite building, but" Ann sighed and turned. "If it really is time, there is nothing that can be done aside from letting it play out. Most of us will die, either from fighting or running. I pray that it is not yet time, even if it was a few more years- it'd be enough time to be better prepared."

"You're scared, aren't you?" He wondered.

Ann nodded and she stared at the ground. "The world was reborn once, that included Ho-oh's chosen. Just being born seals the world with this fate. That it is to suffer through hell before receiving a paradise. Wouldn't you be scared knowing that whoever grasps the legend knows that my birth was what indirectly damned this world to this fate?"

Gary stepped closer and lifted her head with his hands. "Don't be. It isn't in your hands." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "Now, let's get started." He stated then sat down with his laptop.

Ann nodded and looked at the wall. "At the beginning of the year of snow,"

.

.

.

.

.

It took hours before the whole wall was written down. When the first half was done Ann and Gary were too tired to continue. So, after getting a few hours of sleep they went back to the text.

The whole translated text took twenty-one pages. First five was the tale of how evil came to rule the world. Five more told of the lands the world's heroes were born from, their bloodlines and connections to the heroes of the Great War that was fought when the world was young. And then the last ten spoke of the battles that were to come. A final page, which was translation from under the painting of peace, was several sentences that stated peace in very blunt terms.

.

"I thought it would take longer." Gary sighed as he shoved the laptop back into his pack.

"We'll be checking one other text before leaving, but we won't be translating it." Ann commented as she slung her pack over one shoulder.

He nodded, "I'll catch up."

Ann nodded before taking a left out of the room. She walked slowly on a path that led to a chamber above the waterfall. Her fingers ran over the text that she passed. Paintings were more detailed, almost as if the person that was being painted sat in the room as reference.

The chamber she entered was long; the painting at the back was extremely detailed. Every figure that stood in it appeared lifelike. Every pore, every strand of hair was painted with a great level of care.

The painting depicted the final battle of the Great War: A war that was a battle for the survival of all Pokémon. The text that covered the walls told the tale of the hardships that the heroes endured and of how five of the heroes sacrificed their lives for their cause.

In the middle of the room sat four long tiles that were decorated in gold and crystals. A face was painted on each tile: Depicting that two men and two women were buried beneath the tiles.

Ann walked carefully, avoiding stepping on the tiles until she reached the wall where the tale came to an end.

.

The Great War was a legend that no one could prove or disprove its reality. The ground the final battle occurred was still scarred from the attacks of both Pokémon and knights. Ash from funeral pyres covered the field and it was still stained with blood thousands of years later.

Ho-oh gave a rebirth to the world that was stricken with famine and war. Giving it a new beginning…

'A new beginning that lasted only a forth as long as he intended it to be,' Ann thought as she touched the text with a finger. 'Though the war ended; the heroes that were meant to live; died in the final battle. Things would be so different if they didn't die.'

Ann felt Gary's presence before he took a single step inside the chamber. He lingered in the opening as he looked at the contents of the chamber.

Her eyes softened and she moved to stand next to him. 'It's so amazing that the same souls found one another centuries later.' She looked at the awe on his face as he stepped inside. Like her, he found himself not being able to step on the elegant tiles, all except one.

"Ann, this is" He gapped as he looked at the faces that were painted on the tiles.

"Our past selves," Ann finished. She remembered of a time when Gary and Ash were plagued with dreams, those dreams were actually memories.

He looked up at her, his eyes filled with so many questions that his voice couldn't bring himself to say.

Ann gazed at the four tiles, "You needed to know." She stated then took a step toward him. "You needed to know what had happened from being reckless, the reason why the last rebirth did not work. You're the only one who needs to know." Ann drew a shaky breath as she stood less than a foot away from him. "And you must promise me that you won't make that mistake."

.

.

.

.

.

Ash rushed toward the front door when the crash shook the building. Both of his friends were shaking off flames. The Pokémon who were using Protect on the Elite building and grounds came to their aid in guilt.

"Bloody-" Ann coughed as she threw her jacket off. Figuring that it'd be better to give up on the burning denim than to save it and scorch her skin.

"You're back early." Ash commented.

Gary nodded and patted his hair again to ensure he wasn't on fire. "You can thank the crazy, half suicidal short cut we took."

"What did you find?" Ash asked and Ann stood.

"A tale that you'd have to see the paintings of to believe," Ann replied calmly.

.

.

.

The conference room wasn't as full as it was the last time it was used. However, there was still a good amount of people: Lance, Morty, Ash, Prof Elm, Gary, Ann, and Dawn.

Since the room was dark for the projector, two Elite members guarded the door with their Pokémon out of their balls.

Everyone was silent as a copy of the translation was handed out to everyone at the table, minus Ann and Gary.

"If a legend is the cause of this happening, I believe it'd be this one." Ann explained while Gary pulled up the first picture of the painting on his laptop. "Many cultures have added to the Legend of Rebirth, but this one here is as close to the original prophecy. According to the legend evil will possess the world in a war that lasts up to eight years. During such the world will be preparing to cleans itself of the evil that possesses it. The person behind the evil is never named, however the priest who had the prophecy saw his eyes."

Lance stared at the picture of the evil world. "How does the text describe these creatures?" He wondered before looking at the translation in his hands.

"A pure shadow, evil to the very core with bloodlust that cannot be compared or thwarted." Ann replied and leaned back on the wall. "The text states that old world magics, such as Aura and dragon blades, can kill them. The origin of these beasts are described in great detail, but from what the original language describes- these beasts are born from the malice of their master, born of a desire so to speak." Ann brushed a stray lock of her hair from her eyes. "Legend states that the original birth lines will once again fight alongside Ho-oh and take the same places their ancestors had during the first rebirth."

"Wait," Dawn wondered, "The world was reborn once before?"

Ann nodded. "The war was longer, two generations passed before Ho-oh's chosen and the right heroes were born. Text does not bluntly state the reason for the rebirth failing, but tablets from that time state that all but one of the heroes died in the final battle. Half a year later the remaining hero disappears from record and mention of a shrine being built appears a month later. Best guess is that the heroes were meant to be sovereign over the liberated countries, but since they died the thrones fell into the hands of those who were not trusted by the people and Pokémon."

"Then why would Ho-oh want the descendants of those who failed the first time to take the lead?" Morty thought aloud.

"That is the question that is never answered, but knowing the prophecy and legend there are mentions of 'same souls'." Ann sighed, "It could mean anything but most likely that the souls of those heroes were reborn to finish their duty."

"If that were the case how would one know who the heroes are?" Prof Elm wondered.

"The heroes came from four countries: Kanto, Johto, the nomads of the north, Carvanahavea, and Shinno. Since the soul may be reborn the person would had erratic dreams and know things that they shouldn't. Such as the fastest escape from a cave they've never been to before or the safest route to somewhere. They'd have knowledge that is hard to obtain without experience. Constant déjà vu." Ann explained.

"Ann," Lance looked at the transcript then at the pictures. "Just what is the name of this legend?"

"_An tuaitiscean,"_ Ann sighed then looked at the man. "To be blunt, the translation has no meaning but the prophecy is clear. This is Ho-oh's return."

.

All was silent; almost everyone looked at the pictures that were added to the transcripts.

Morty sat in shock, "All of this…"

"If what's going on is this prophecy, the bells will ring in six years-providing they haven't run already." Ann commented.

"But the bells don't ring unless Ho-oh is coming." Ash gapped.

"Turn to page two," Ann sighed and moved closer to the table. " _For in this fire a single Rainbow Feather falls, thus aiding man in his fight for a short time. Heed my words, for the old ways will return at the first glimpse of a rainbow in the dead of night. The peace bringer will but appear to purify at the first battle. Call not his name, nor summon him. Know that the rainbow will cry and gift it's heroes with a feather._" She recited from memory.

Lance paled. "Morty, go call the priests and ensure that those bells have not rung." He requested and Morty nodded before stepping outside.

"What does this mean?" Dawn asked in fear. "This Pokémon…why must it return like this?"

"Ho-oh is the keeper of peace. He is a symbol of hope. When tin tower was burned he made many vows, and sadly, a peaceful returning is not possible. Ho-oh's departure was filled with violence, malice, and flames. It is only natural that the same happens before he returns." Ann explained softly.

"The old ways…" Ash murmured before looking up. "What does that mean?"

"Most likely it refers to the ancient forms of battle. Time changes, modern technology will be tampered with and may not work. Every entity in our world will change the world so the battle is in humankind's favor. I won't be surprised if time itself changes." Ann sighed.

"Changing time…" Prof Elm gapped, "You mean the world will go back to a time when mankind has the advantage?"

Ann nodded. "These beasts can be killed through methods that are rare to find in today's world. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if time changes the world to be as it was five hundred years ago."

"Five hundred…" Lance fell back against his seat.

"That would be a small advantage. Weapons would be crude and would make an even playing field." Prof Elm thought aloud to himself.

Ash felt a chill go down his spine. "Ann, what are the chances that this and what's going on are linked?" He asked despite the feeling that told him that it was the same.

"Chance is one in three." She replied calmly.

"And of it being the same?" He asked while leaning forward to rest his chin on his hand.

Ann paused then turned a solemn expression to her friend, "One in one."

Half a minute later Morty returned, face sickly pale and expression fearful, "The bells… they rang three times…"

.

Ash sighed and nodded before standing.

"Professor, please continue trying methods that can protect everyone from these things. Ann, see if you can help the professor find a way to imitate Aura. Morty, help Ann search for the texts that will best help the professor and ask the people at your gym to keep tabs on the bells. Dawn, let Nurse Joy that she should be stocking up on HP potions." He instructed before turning to Lance. "Up security to the highest protection level possible and call Officer Jenny. We shouldn't be quick to jump to conclusions, but it doesn't hurt to know the whereabouts of Team Rocket."

Everyone whose name was mention nodded and went out to follow the requests.

Ash turned to his friend. "Gary-"

Gary instantly snapped out of his silence. "If you don't mind Ash, I think I'll be turning in early. Whatever you need me to do I'll start on in the morning."

"Are you alright?" Ash asked and glanced over Gary. He looked tired, tired enough that he looked as if he aged several years. He also looked defeated.

"It's nothing that a pain killer won't help." He sighed, "Not traveling has spoiled me a bit."

Ash nodded in understanding, taking the clear hint that despite the sleeping bags- wherever his friends spent the night was on very hard ground. "Go get some sleep; you look dead on your feet."

Gary nodded and left silently.

Ash watched as his friend left, noticing that Gary's laptop and backpack were left behind.

'I'll bring it to him later.' He sighed and packed the items up before moving toward the library to help out.

.

.

Morty climbed the insanely high ladder. "What am I looking for again?"

"History texts that cover the information of the years before year one thousand." Ann replied from the second level of the library.

"There's plenty of photos and notes, but no translations." Prof Elm said from the other side of the library.

"What does the text look like?" Ann asked.

"Some are in old English but there's a few that are pictograms." He replied.

Ann shut the book she was looking at and moved to the railing, sliding down it and landing a few feet from the table Prof Elm stood at.

"I can translate." She looked at the pictures. "It'll take a few hours but from the looks of this, these do look like they'll help. Which bookcase was this from?"

"That one," Prof Elm pointed at a bookcase between two windows.

"Morty, the information we're looking for is most likely in that bookcase." Ann stated while digging a notebook out of her messenger bag. "I'll translate what I can, but Aura is bluntly described as pure light."

Morty slid down the ladder. "You killed a few of those things. Was that with Aura?"

Ann nodded, her eyes stayed on the pictures.

"May I see?" Prof Elm asked.

"Of course," Ann held her palm flat faced up. Seconds later a small ball of violet mixed with blue was cradled in the hallow of her hand.

"Incredible, it's almost like a Pokémon's attack." He gapped and grabbed a vial to take a sample.

Ann rotated her hand to allow the ball to safely roll into the small glass tube. Once inside the vial it made the vial look like a glow stick.

"With this a full search of the records won't be necessary." He stated.

Ann nodded. "I'll still research the text for mention of how the other weapons were made."

"Good luck to you both." Prof Elm wished before running off to his makeshift lab. In his rush he barely missed Ash in the hall.

.

"I take that you two found something good for the Professor to be like that." Ash stated when he entered the library.

Morty nodded. "He has a sample to test for Aura and hopefully later we'll have a formula for the other weapons."

Ash paused before looking at Ann. She placed a finger on her lips when Morty wasn't looking.

"Maybe I could help, what are you looking for?" Ash asked. He hadn't been Pokémon Master for long but he did know the layout of the Elite library.

"Dragon forged weapons," Ann replied and closed two books she was looking at.

Ash nodded. "Look under the bookcase marked E; I'm pretty sure Lance has his collection of textbooks about Dragon Pokémon there."

Morty nodded and went in search of the bookcase.

Ash leaned over the table. "That was very risky to do." He whispered.

Ann paused and looked up from the text she was translating. "Not doing anything was just as risky. I trust Prof Elm to not make this a science experiment to where I am the subject."

"Still-"

"Ash, don't worry about it. I'm only helping to the furthest extent that I can. It isn't a huge secret that those with ancestry in the northern regions have Aura. I gave the sample so that you didn't feel compelled to." Ann cut in.

Ash sighed and sat down. Taking a book on the pile that was fully written in English.

"Is it true?" He asked after minutes of silence. "It's time?"

Ann stopped cold mid word and her pen dropped. She looked at her friend and nodded with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," She whispered before leaning back in her seat. "I thought there was more time…"

Ash nodded in understanding. "Don't apologize. This isn't anyone's fault."

"My existence brought this. I'll do whatever I can to help counter this." Ann stated then stopped when she heard Morty coming back.

.

"These were the only ones I found that mentioned dragon made weapons." Morty said while placing fifteen thick books on the table.

"Thanks," Ann handed him her notes. "Take that to the professor before you turn in for the night. It has gaps but the general idea is there."

Morty nodded. "You're going to continue researching."

Ann nodded before picking up another book. "Might as well, it won't be too hard to find it."

Morty looked at the clock on the wall, which showed that they had been in the library for almost four hours and that it was nearing midnight. "See you in the morning then."

"Good night," Both Ash and Ann said before the door closed.

.

.

.

.

Another hour passed before the pair found any good information. Once found, Ann started the long process of translating and comparing the text to pictures from the shrine along with the translated script.

Ash helped as much as possible before taking a break to bring Gary's bag up to his room and getting some coffee.

'Maybe I shouldn't knock, he did look a wreck…' He stood for a minute debating before he heard something made of glass shatter from within the room. Ash rushed in, being as quiet as possible, and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

The room was not tidy, but the room wasn't what horrorified him. Gary was sitting on the balcony, the remains of what looked like a glass bottle lay feet away, and in his hands was a shot glass and another bottle.

"What on earth…" Ash moved slowly but made enough noise so Gary knew he wasn't alone.

"I ain't sharing." Gary slurred.

Ash paused before taking a seat. "How many have you had?"

"Er…forgot." Gary filled the glass and drank it in one go.

.

Ash looked at his friend in worry. The man wasn't all that fond of alcohol, in fact- Gary rarely touched it. Only time he ever saw his friend drink was when he was trying to forget something that was really hurtful. Last time he caught his friend drinking was after he and Ann broke up after a few dates, but Gary had only one glass of beer. Gary looked as if he was going to drink himself to death. The man looked like a ghost with the depression and defeat on his face. Ash saw that his friend was asking for a death wish with the broken bottle next to him and the open bottle half full.

"Care to tell me what happened?" He asked and sat next to his friend on the balcony. He knew there was a huge chance that Gary wouldn't remember in the morning, but if he knew what the problem was he could prevent another solo drinking pity party.

Gary shook his head and drank another shot. "No,"

Ash sighed and looked his friend in the eye. It was disturbing to see Gary look so broken. "It's about Ann, isn't it?"

"Don't," Gary begged.

"It is." Ash stated and saw his friend flinch.

Gary drank another shot and then his head rested on the building behind him. "I was so close…then she had to ask me to make a stupid promise."

"Promise?" Ash wondered and Gary nodded.

"That I wouldn't let the past repeat itself," Tears gathered in his eyes as he spoke. "That I wouldn't endanger my life to save her- That I'd live for her instead of die for her." His eyes looked to his friend. "How could she ask me to promise her that? To run from danger even if it means she's left for dead… How could she ask that of me?"

"I don't know," Ash admitted and he moved the bottle away from his friend. "Ann's the only one who can answer that question."

Gary sniffed and nodded, attempting to stand but his balance was off. Ash leapt to action when Gary fell toward the railing, instantly he grabbed a firm hold on the man's arm and steadied him. "You should sober up first though." He stated and helped Gary over to the bed.

Gary nodded and moved like a zombie. The second he laid down he passed out.

.

.

'The things I do for my friends…' Ash sighed when he reached the library with a cup of coffee for his friend. As expected, Ann was still looking through books and jotting down notes.

"How's the research going?" He asked and Ann looked up.

"Slow," She admitted with a sigh. "Mostly because I'm double and triple checking my findings."

Ash chuckled and set the cup down within her arm's reach, "I expected no less."

"Thankfully Gary is a better typist and photographer than I thought. It makes comparison easier." Ann commented as she closed a book and set it on a pile.

Ash nodded, "Speaking of which, did something happen?"

Ann looked up at her friend, for a mere second panic flashed in her eyes. "Why would you think something did?" She asked back.

"Because this is the first time I've ever seen him drunk." Ash stated and Ann muttered to herself before standing.

Silently, Ann picked up the books she was finished with and placed them back on the shelf.

"It's nothing to worry over. He's probably taking my words too seriously." She commented.

"Ah yes," Ash sighed and leaned against the wall before sarcasm seeped into his voice. "Telling a man to not save the life of the woman he loves if she's in danger shouldn't be taken seriously at all."

"Ash-" Ann sighed in mild guilt.

"Don't you see how much he loves you?" Ash asked bluntly.

Ann bit her lip and nodded. "This is why I told him to fend for himself and run rather than stay and die. If he wants me he has to _**live**_ for me, not die for me."

"Odd way of returning his love," Ash commented dryly.

"Ash," Ann stood behind the table with her hand resting on a book. "The last rebirth of the world failed because the world's heroes died. Even if Gary endangered his life for me and dies, I would die getting revenge. It is the same in reverse. No one wins and a throne will sit untouched." Ann's eyes fell to the book under her hand. "If I die, Gary gets my birthright. He's a hero there and would be a good king."

"He wouldn't want it without you." Ash stated, "Not every legend is carved in stone. The base is but the heroes make it their own."

"And we are not just the reincarnations of those fallen heroes but their indirect descendants." Ann continued, "Out of everyone who went to Ho-oh's Mountain that day, I figured that you would remember it clearly. We all saw what happened during the final battle. All the sacrifices that were made to bring peace. You personally touched the blood stained ground, took a vial of that soil to remind you of what simpleminded men are capable of." She glanced at his chest. "You wear it as a reminder of what happened."

"That doesn't mean Gary will repeat those actions." Ash argued.

"You said it yourself, he loves me. He has already placed himself in danger to protect me. That alone is no different than before." Ann sighed.

"What he has done and will do is no different than what Eric did in the past. Eric was a bodyguard, a champion protecting its mistress. It's what that soul's purpose is, to protect." Ash stated, "Ho-oh told Deidra that in the past and he said it to you six years ago. Eric wouldn't let his lady taint her hands, Gary can't stop you from fighting but when he has the chance he stains his own hands to prevent you from staining yours. Both were born to protect Ho-oh's chosen, denying Gary the permission to be near you is no different than denying Ho-oh the role that he needs you to play."

Ann gripped the table, "Do you really think that this soul could live with that guilt again?" She asked sharply.

Ash merely looked on at his friend with question.

"I don't remember the things you and Gary saw that day on the mountain, but I do remember the feelings. I couldn't live after feeling that level of sorrow. I can hardly live with the sorrow that my soul already holds from all the death that I have seen." Ann struggled to remain composed as she spoke but a tear fell from her eyes. She bent her head to make her hair veil her face. "You and Dawn are constantly on my case about how much he loves me. Did you ever wonder about the level of love I have toward him? What I'm willing to lose to make sure that he's alive and safe?"

Ash stood in silent shock. He feared that speaking would end the conversation.

"I know the repercussions of letting my feelings show, but everything I've done...was for him. I want him to live, not die to keep himself from feeling grief and trying to live without me. And if I disappear, I don't want him to spend his whole life searching for me. I want to spare him of as much pain and suffering as possible." Ann wiped at her eyes, "I thought the further apart we were the better, but I guess I'm that taste of the forbidden that he can't help but to reach for…"

Ash watched and silently nodded. "If he's meant to be with you, then nothing you do to push him away will work. It'll only make him work harder to be the man you want."

She chuckled softly and leaned against the table. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"You didn't hear it from me." Ash added with a laugh.

"I'll speak to him." Ann sighed.

"He's out of it right now, but knowing him he'll be up again in a few hours." Ash said and Ann nodded in understanding.

Silently, she gathered up three of the remaining books on the table. "I'll be there when he wakes." Ann vowed and Ash nodded in approval before leaving.

.

.

.

Everything ached when he woke. He could tell that he was lying down and that someone held his aching head on their lap.

'I will never touch alcohol again.' He silently vowed.

Fragile, slender fingers ran through his hair and massaged presser points.

Gary moaned and attempted to sit up. Wordlessly, he was gently pressed back down.

"Stay," Ann whispered as she continued to sooth his aching head.

He sighed and tried to open his eyes, even in the dull moonlight they felt as if knives were stabbing them. He moaned again in pain and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Why are you here?" He spat out angrily.

He felt her flinch, her fingers almost clenched into a fist against his head.

"So, you hate me now." Ann murmured absentmindedly as her hand left Gary's head.

"I don't." Gary rushed, "I'm in pain and confused, and since I'm hung over that leaves me with more pain."

"Ash told me you drank until you passed out. I've been sitting here for most of the night." Ann explained.

Gary lifted his arm for a moment to look up at her. "That doesn't answer my question Annalisa."

"Then what do you want me to say?" Ann asked, "That I felt guilty knowing that I was the reason you tried to poison yourself with liquor to forget. That I was worried- or even angry at myself."

"It'd be a start." He chuckled and covered his eyes once more.

"I'm serious, Gary. You shouldn't do things like this because of me." Ann stated then she found herself pinned to the bed and Gary straddling her.

His eyes were flaring and the grip he had on her wrists was painfully tight. "I've spent years trying to be the man you wanted. I did everything that could possibly impress you. You were warming up to the idea and then-"

"I want a man who will live for me!" Ann fought against his hold while tears pooled in her eyes. "Do you honestly think I find the fact that you'd die for me romantic? Can you even imagine the guilt I feel at the thought of you dying to save me?"

He held her tighter. He couldn't hide the shock on his face as he spoke. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

Ann huffed and stopped her struggle. "I didn't know how else to say it…" She avoided his gaze. "I knew that if you made a promise to me that you'd keep it."

"I never would have promised that." His head fell to rest on her shoulder.

Ann sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You can't die. Even if fate plays out as it is written, you must live."

"What is written? I know what you translated, but there was a deeper meaning in the original language." Gary whispered.

Ann slipped a hand out of Gary's, now loose, hold and ran it through his hair in a soothing manner. "It's what isn't written that makes me fearful." She whispered and paused, her hand cradling his head. "The text says that at the end of the war, after the rebirth, many lives will be lost. It does not mention whether or not the heroes live or die, or even if some die and most live. If I had to guess, all mention of the heroes stop after what would be the fourth or fifth year of the war. Ho-oh's chosen disappears from the text a year or two sooner while the bearers of earth disappear from text in the fourth year. Why the heroes disappear from the text is never explained."

"We'll live." Gary lifted his head slightly. "I won't let you or our friends die."

"But at what cost?" Ann asked bluntly and mournfully.

He sighed and clung to her waist. "Does it matter?"

"Gary-"

"I can't lose you." He cut in, "I may never have had you, but I will not lose you."

Ann nodded solemnly. "And so you will endanger the lives of others and your own…"

.

Gary sat up and looked deep into Ann's eyes. Guilt tore at him at the sight of tears pooling in their depths and staining her cheeks.

"Wouldn't you do the same for the ones you love?" He questioned softly and cupped her cheek. "Aren't you doing the same by being so selfless?"

She stayed still before relaxing, her eyes fluttering closed as she sighed. "I'd be a liar if I denied it."

.

He smirked and chuckled as he laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her hair and sighed while an arm wrapped around her waist.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You aren't going to let me go are you?" She asked after several minutes of silence.

He chuckled, "Never, I'm too selfish to let go. So, you better get used to this."

Ann sighed and rested a hand over his heart. "So, I'm your captive then?" She teased.

"Only if you wish to be," He sighed and pulled a blanket over them.

She smiled softly, "Then I am captive to my own champion."

He smiled impishly. "If I am your champion then I will fight your battles."

"Nice try, but I still want you to run if there's danger." Ann said while poking his ribs.

He chuckled and grasped her hand. "I shan't." He lisped, repeating a phrase that his past self said many times and in the same tone. He felt her shiver and pulled her closer. "I'll live for you, but I won't run unless I know for sure that you are ahead of me on the path."

She nodded in understanding and her fingers caressed his hand. "Then I will be selfish and never let go of your hand."

"Good," He praised before resting his chin on her head.

.

They laid awake for what felt like hours, just holding each other, caressing, and murmuring soft words.

Silently, Ann pulled his hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the skin. "_Is brea liom tu_"

He looked down at her. "What was that?"

She caressed his thumb. "_Is brea liom tu,_" she repeated then got up on her knees, kissing him on the lips. The kiss was soft and slow, when they parted her eyes were smiling. "I love you."

He smiled and cupped her cheek before pulling her down for another kiss. "And I you," He whispered.


	6. Silence

Chapter six

Silence

.

.

.

.

Morning felt like bliss. Sure, the hangover was still there but the pain was a dull hammer.

Gary smiled and curled a lock of golden hair around his finger. Ann was still asleep in his arms, her head on his shoulder and her hair spread over his shoulder and chest. It took him hours to fall asleep. Ann fell asleep long before he did, but he stayed awake. It was half bliss and half torture. Every other moment he felt joy at knowing that she was his, the moments between was when he noticed how perfectly their bodies fit together. How her slender figure looked and felt fragile against his. How well that figure could fit against his chest. How well her head fit on his shoulder and against his neck. How every single part of her seemed to be made for him.

His heart felt light every time he remembered her confession. 'It'll be hard to control myself today…' He sighed and unwound the lock. 'We'll have to act normal in public until all of this dies down. We won't have a moment together today…'

.

Gary sighed and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. His eyes drifted to look at the clock on the wall.

'Everyone will notice we're missing and come looking.'

"Ann,"

She shifted and moaned when he bumped her.

Groggy eyes squinted, "Don't."

"As much as I want to keep you in bed all day, I think we better get up before a search party is sent to search for us." Gary smirked and caressed her arm.

Ann shivered and moved her arm. "Pervert," She tried to move but his arm kept an iron grip on her waist.

"I take it back, I'll keep you here." He teased.

Ann settled and frowned. "Might I remind you that we both are expected to be helping Prof Elm?"

Gary moaned and buried his face in her hair. Ann giggled and swatted his arm; in reply he moaned again and held on tighter.

"Too bad, you woke me up and there's a job to do." She huffed.

Gary frowned, "I didn't want us to get caught."

"Like Ash would do that to you after helping your drunk arse into bed last night." Ann sighed, "Dawn, however, might be thinking differently…"

"Like locking us in here?" Gary offered and Ann nodded. He laughed and kissed her, when a thunk echoed from down the hall he sighed and let her slip from his embrace.

Ann smiled and kissed him again before sitting up. Though she intended for the kiss to be quick and sweet, Gary had other thoughts. When his hand weaved into her hair to keep her head in place she almost fell back on his chest. With a smirk he deepened the kiss to the point that they felt were gasping for air when they broke.

When a knock reached their ears Gary groaned while throwing an arm over his eyes. Ann bit her lip to keep from laughing while she slid her shoes on and grabbed her books.

"You awake yet?" Ash wondered from the other side of the door.

Ann laughed when she caught sight of Gary rolling over and throwing a pillow over his head. Instantly, she opened the door for Ash.

"He is; he's just not ready to acknowledge it yet." Ann smirked and Gary half-heartedly threw a pillow at them, hitting Ann square on the butt. "Oak!"

.

Ash and Pikachu snickered at the sight. Though Ann glared and dare-he-say-growled, her eyes were laughing in amusement. From the bed Gary was laughing while attempting to get up. Ann huffed and shook her head as she went down the hall to her own room.

"Looks like something good came out of last night." Ash stated.

Gary yawned while he combed his hair. "Ann does have a good remedy for hang overs." He smirked and dodged the pillow Ash threw back at him.

"Everything's back to normal," Gary stated then paused, "Except that now I won't get smacked for stealing a kiss or two."

Ash laughed, "Finally. Sad it had to take a few bottles for it to happen."

"Anyway, what's today's agenda?" Gary wondered while pulling a clean pair of jeans on.

"Prof Elm has a few samples of what he thinks will work against those things. I'm looking for volunteers to help us test it. Can I count you in?" Ash asked and Gary nodded, "Good, if the test is a success we've done our job to the furthest extent and will head back to Pallet."

"How did the professor get a substance to test so quickly?" Gary wondered from the bathroom.

"He got a sample of Aura to recreate. His artificial form is odd looking, but hopefully it'll work. If not, Ann should be able to buy us enough time to escape." Ash sighed and sat on the sofa.

Gary frowned, "How could anything replace the original?"

"I have my doubts too, but the other test choice is too inhumane for me to agree with." Ash rested his head in his hand.

"Which is?"

"Recreating Aura in a person," Ash sighed, "We'd be no different than the person who did this to begin with."

"Let's hope that this works then." Gary replied when he stepped out of the bathroom. "Who else is coming?"

"Just us and Ann. Lance offered but the elite can't afford to have two of its members out there." Ash stated.

Gary nodded and sighed, "Then let's get this over with."

.

.

.

.

.

Dawn sighed as she stared at her breakfast. Across from her, Ann ate her meal slowly and was almost finished. Ash and Gary were discussing something in the hall with Lance. The men left them out.

'I don't blame him for shielding me from whatever was at the meeting, but I'm not a glass doll…'

When the door opened Ash sat next to her and Gary sat down next to Ann. Dawn smiled at her friends and their obvious new relationship.

"We'll communicate with the headgear. If anything goes wrong get out of there." Ash instructed and the pair nodded. "We don't know how close the range has to be to work, so be careful."

"How close is close, Ash?" Gary wondered.

Ash rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Point blank range, or in other words mere feet from these things."

Dawn gapped, "Don't you dare try that."

"We'll try not to, Dawn." Ann assured her friend, "If this is only effective at point blank range it's more a danger than a help. If it's effective under fifteen feet it for sure isn't acceptable as a means of protection."

"Agreed, though I'd argue twenty five- those things move fast." Gary stated and leaned back in the chair.

Ash nodded. "We'll decide on the safety of the results afterward."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Dawn spoke up.

Ash paused and frowned at the thought. He sighed and opened his mouth a few times.

"Ash Ketchum, don't you dare leave me out." Dawn warned.

"You could observe from the cliff. Be an extra set of eyes. We'll have too many distractions to watch the full reaction to the attack." Gary suggested.

Dawn smiled in thanks and nodded.

"The professor will be watching from the cliff as well. Just make sure to keep your distance." Ash sighed.

"Don't worry; just keep your mind on the task." Dawn kiss his cheek and Ash smiled at her.

.

.

.

.

Gary looked at Flygon and sighed. The test pack was strapped onto his back and the release hose was strapped to his wrist.

"Now, if my calculations are correct- one push of the release button will do the job." Prof Elm was explaining while they were readying the Pokémon.

"We'll test at two hundred feet and slowly decline." Ash instructed from the back of another Flygon.

Ann nodded in understanding as she hooked herself onto Salamence's harness. "Stay to the east, that way counter attacks won't hit the Elite building."

"_Be careful up there, we don't know yet if those things can fly."_ Prof Elm said over the radio.

.

Wordlessly, the trio took off and flew east before checking the height. After releasing the first attack, which was a narrow beam of light, they waited.

"_You guys riled them up but there doesn't appear to be any damage."_ Dawn reported.

"_Ann, try at 150 feet. Gary, stand by at 100 feet."_ Ash motioned down and they nodded.

Ann directed Salamence to fly down and to the right, ensuring that the wind wouldn't redirect the attack toward Ash or Gary. The professor's system was odd and felt like handling a flamethrower, but the beam was of pure light.

"_Some damage but none are dead."_

Gary fired next and the trio waited for Dawn to respond.

"_Try fifty, there are a few dead but most are bloodied…"_

Ash nodded and Flygon flew to fifty, but just as he was about to fire a beam barely hit him.

"_Ash!"_ Dawn's panicked voice echoed over the radios.

"_Gary help him out."_ Instantly Ann slid to rest under Salamence and fired as many attacks as she could using both the artificial Aura and her real Aura.

"_Get out of there!"_ Lance shouted over the radio before the system went out of range.

"_Ann, get up here!"_ Gary panicked when a few more attacks were aimed at them. Both he and Ash were at the highest point they could go before suffocating or fainting.

Salamence flew to the same level and Ann crawled back onto his back. _"Should we continue?"_

"_It's too dangerous, besides- you were far closer than fifty and did more damage with the artificial Aura than the real."_ Ash looked at the valley and the distance between them and the cliff. _"Any suggestions on how to make it back in one piece?"_

Gary nodded, _"I'll distract them."_

Ann froze and glared at him. He smirked in reply and looked down at the valley.

"_Make a break for it the second you see an opening."_

"_Will do,"_ Ash gave his friend a thumb's up before Gary directed Flygon to go down.

.

The beasts were locked on him the second he got within range. Gary patted Flygon in assurance that they'd be alright.

He winced at the heat from the fire that was aimed at him. He held on tighter as memories of another battle came to mind. Memories that were mixes of both battles his past and current self fought. Some with swords and fists and others with wit and a gun.

He'd never confess to anyone how strong the rush was when he fought; after all it did get him in more trouble than it was worth. But it did give inhuman courage.

Flygon weaved in and out of the attacks, even flying low enough to be twenty or even ten feet away. Gary smirked and felt his past self shining through with each attack. Ancient wit and knowledge coursed through him every time an attack got closer to hitting him. He didn't even flinch when his right arm sleeve got singed. The memory that came with the pain, however, did make him lose balance to where he was slanted on Flygon's back.

He fired the artificial Aura until there was none left; at that point Flygon was racing to make it to the cliff before the beasts recovered. Flygon crash landed just as an attack was about to hit.

As he tried to calm his breathing he noticed Ann firing her own Aura at the beasts as warning fire. He smirked and closed his eyes to focus on calming his heart and lungs.

Seconds later he felt a hand on his wrist and then he was rolled on his back.

"Oak," Ann hissed near his ear. "If you ever do a stunt like that again, I swear that you will never kiss or touch me again."

Gary opened his eyes slightly, instantly met with a fuming blond who was checking his pulse and arm. He laughed and almost instantly Ann smacked his chest.

.

.

.

.

.

"From what we gathered, it appears that the most effect took place at one hundred to fifty feet." Prof Elm stated as he looked over the snap shots that were taken every second. "It's not as powerful as the real thing but provides a defense for a retreat."

Ash nodded, "Once there's enough send as much as possible to the gym leaders. With us returning to Pallet there won't be a huge need to send any there."

"That'd be wise; reports are saying that these things are heading to Pallet." Lance agreed.

"We'll be heading back tonight. Those beasts don't seem to have good eye sight at night." Ash continued, "If any of us notice something we'll send a message."

Lance nodded in agreement then Ash left to head to the infirmary. The instant he was back with his friends, Ash sighed and sunk into the nearest seat. Half amused at seeing that Gary's nurse was Ann-who, by experience, they all knew was good at healing but took a less modern method to the task.

"Ouch!" Gary protested and attempted to yank his arm away. The suits that were made for protection did its job since the burn wasn't on his skin, but the suit melted and stuck to his arm- the heat made his skin raw and red.

Ann kept a good grip on Gary's arm and Houndoom kept a good grip on the arm of the suit, slowly cutting away the arm of the suit and attempting to pull it off.

"Quit whining, I'm being as gentle as possible." Ann scolded while prying a finger under the suit to cut it. Gary hissed and clenched his fist to ride out the pain.

Dawn sat down next to Ash and giggled. "You know Gary; it looks like your arm is getting waxed."

Ash chuckled when he saw his friend's arm. "Now I know why it's supposed to be fast."

Gary flinched again and glared at the pair. "I'd like to see how you'd handle this."

"Stop moving." Ann hissed and yanked free the new strip she cut.

Gary cringed and tried to yank his arm out. "Then give me warnings." He shot back.

Ann sighed and rubbed burn treatment on the red skin. After she was sure the area was treated she pried back the suit again and directed Houndoom to take the other side. "All right then, you've been warned. Now brace yourself and try not to scream."

Gary looked at Ann and started to shake his head when she and Houndoom prepared to take the whole sleeve off in one go. "Ann, wait- Gah!"

In a hard yank, the pair pulled the sleeve off and Gary cringed, holding his free arm to his chest as his body jerked in pain.

When Ann noticed the glare pointed at her she frowned. "What? You told me to get it off fast. Now let me see."

Gary sighed and held his arm out.

"Damn," Ash cringed when he saw how bad it was.

"Thankfully it's not worse." Ann commented while treating the burn and wrapping it. "The heat burned through one layer of skin. Your arm will have to stay wrapped for a while to prevent infection."

Gary nodded and flinched when the cold gel hit his arm.

.

When the bandage was tied off Gary flexed his fingers and muscles.

"Now," Gary turned his attention to Ash, "I assume we'll be leaving for Pallet sometime today."

Ash nodded, "Tonight actually."

Gary nodded in understanding and made a move to stand, almost instantly he was pushed back into the seat.

"Ann!" He protested slightly when the blond blocked him from getting up.

"I'm not finished with you." Ann crossed her arms and her eyes dared him to try to get up again.

Ash chuckled and Dawn frowned at him, hooking his arm in hers she smiled. "We'll go get supplies and meet up with you two in a few hours."

Ann nodded and a few seconds later the door closed. Instantly her gaze was back on Gary.

"What happened up there? You didn't register the pain until three minutes after getting grazed." Ann glanced at his arm then back to his eyes. "It wouldn't have caused you to almost slip."

Gary sighed, "It was just a headache triggered from the movement."

Ann nodded and dug in her bag. "I should have known doing that would trigger a memory."

"And I'm safe." Gary cut in with a frown. "It could just be from the hangover."

Ann looked up and frowned. "What did you see?"

Gary leaned back and rubbed his forehead, "Blood, pain…the usual gore and monstrosities."

Ann paused in pouring the medicine to close her eyes. "Then it was a memory from when Eric was wounded."

"I felt the pain this time." Gary sighed and accepted the medicine when Ann offered it. "If these memories weren't so important I'd leave them be."

Ann sat down and watched him for a moment. "Why do you think they're important?"

"Why else would I remember it unless it was for something important? Sure, today it wasn't a helpful memory, but other times it was helpful." He stated then downed the medicine in one go, cringing at the bitter after taste.

Ann nodded and bent her head, hiding herself in the veil of her blond hair.

"Ann, nothing bad happened. My arm stings a bit but I'm ok." Gary insisted.

"And the next time?" Ann wondered fearfully.

Gary sighed and pushed himself to his feet, with his good arm he pulled Ann to hers'. "Stop it. I'm not going anywhere." He held her hand in his, holding the clasped hands to both of their eye levels. "I won't let go of this hand. I'll never let go."

Ann nodded with a soft smile as she let him hold her. "Then I will do the same."

He smiled and kissed her hair, "Good."

.

.

.

.

.

Dawn smiled as she packed, her excitement bubbled as she thought.

'I wonder how long it took,' She giggled and Ash looked up.

"Oh no," He groaned while setting down the list of supplies.

Dawn blinked, "What?"

"You're plotting something again." Ash looked at his girlfriend and she gave him her best innocent look. "Dawn, that look doesn't work anymore. You and I both know you aren't anywhere near innocent."

Without warning an apple hit him square in the face. Ash laughed while he rubbed his cheek and spotted the blush on Dawn's cheeks.

"Oh, it's been a while since I gotten a blush out of you." He smirked and moved closer to kiss her cheek.

Dawn pouted, "Don't tease me."

Ash chuckled and went back to double checking the supply list. When the list was finished he wrapped an arm around Dawn's waist.

"Give our friends some mercy. They had a long night." He kissed her hair.

"Speaking of which, what happened last night?" Dawn wondered.

Ash smirked. "Two stubborn friends of ours need to learn to think before they speak, and in Gary's case- to stay sober."

Dawn gapped then giggled. She had heard something break an hour before Ash joined her in bed and her boyfriend did look like hell despite claiming giving a hand in the library.

"I must admit though." Dawn giggled some more as a mental image of Ann pushing Gary back into the chair came to mind. "We all are going to be in for trouble when those two have kids."

Ash laughed, more at the torture Ann would put his friend through while pregnant. "Would that be during the pregnancy or after birth?"

Dawn laughed and mock slapped his chest. "Didn't you say 'give our friends some mercy'?"

Ash chuckled and walked with Dawn with the packs swung over one shoulder. "I did, but that doesn't mean I won't tease Gary."

Dawn smiled and leaned against his side. "Be nice," She chided teasingly.

Ash smirked and tickled her arm. "Be nice," He parroted.

Dawn pouted but didn't remove herself from her spot against Ash while they walked to the front lawn. She smiled when she spotted their friends waiting for them. Gary was sitting against Salamence as shelter against the cold night and Ann was resting against his chest. The sack of medicines and first aid kit was already tied tightly onto Salamence's harness.

They worked in perfect silence despite the miles between them and those they were attempting to trick. The supplies were divided and tied to the Pokemon. Dragonair felt well enough to fly but had no passenger, rather she had supplies that Ann took that were solely for protection- Guns, ammo, and many other weapons- and was sent on ahead.

"Good luck," Ash whispered and motioned for them to go up.

.

Gary watched the beasts closely as they flew over the valley. Thanking whatever god was listening for the air current the Pokemon followed. Neither Salamence nor Flygon had to flap their wings very often. The sound was barely anything. It was unnerving for the air to be so silence, but necessary.

Ann was tense in his arms. He barely felt or heard her breathe until the valley was, at most, five miles behind them.

.

He stroked her hand with a thumb. "We're going to make it." He whispered when he saw Pallet in the dim moonlight.

She gripped his hand in response. The closer they came to Pallet, the closer they came to what looked like a barrier of beasts that almost mirrored the formation that was at the Elite. Unlike their counterparts, these ones could see in the dark.

"Split up!" Ash shouted when a beam was fired.

Ann moved quickly as Salamence flew hard to the right. She slid easily to Salamence's underbelly to attack the beasts with Aura while Gary directed Salamence up the mountain.

"They aren't following." Ann called as she watched the beasts merely pace below.

Gary nodded in understanding and offered her a hand. His throat tightened when he saw that she wasn't hooked up to the harness.

Ann smiled at him and rested a hand on his arm. "I'm fine."

.

.

.

When they landed, the group was instantly greeted and brought inside just as another snow storm started.

Once inside they were met with a sick looking Dawn with Ash hovering over her in worry.

"What happened?" Gary asked.

"Nausea," Ash replied while rubbing Dawn's back. "Flygon spun to avoid getting hit. The movement was a bit too much."

Ann nodded in understanding and dug around in the sack that had the medical supplies. "I packed medicines for everything just in case. The first best thing would be for you to lie down, Dawn. I'll bring a glass of water and the pills in a minute."

Dawn nodded and held onto the wall while walking to the living room.

"Did you two have any problems?" Prof Oak asked his grandson.

"No, Salamence climbed high and fast enough that we were out of range." Gary replied and sat down.

Brock looked at them in relief. "It's a good thing you all got back safely."

"Do you know what those things are?" Tracy asked bluntly. "We've tried to get a closer look but had to pull back each time."

Ash sighed and ran a hand over his face, nodding.

.

.

.

Ann moved carefully in the dim light toward the air bed that Dawn lay on.

"Here," She offered the glass to her friend and Dawn smiled in thanks while picking up one of the two pills. Eyeing the white pill with a critically.

Ann smiled back and sat down with her back against the wall. "I double checked the warning label; it won't hurt the little one." She whispered.

Dawn looked at her friend and her eyes grew wide. "How'd you-"

"You've been eating twice what you normally do and you weren't all that vigilant when hiding the test in the trash a few days ago." Ann pointed out, "Though, I must admit that you were smart about leaving the evidence here instead of at the Ketchum's when you came for dinner."

Dawn took the pills and stared at the half full glass in her hands. "I wasn't sure what to do. I was hoping to have some time alone with Ash to tell him, but he was so stressed out and tired with what was going on I couldn't bring myself to tell him until everything died down."

Ann nodded in understanding. "My lips are sealed, Dawn."

"Thanks," Dawn smiled at her friend. "You and Gary probably aren't too far behind us though." She teased.

Ann blushed and Dawn giggled. "Come on, you two are lousy with secrets. You almost kissed him after checking his pulse and arm. Gary didn't help out either with the way he was holding you before we left the Elite building." Dawn continued.

Ann attempted to protest but shut her mouth the moment the guys came to join them.

"Why do I think we're in trouble?" Gary wondered as he set two bowls of stew down on a side table a foot away from the air bed he and Ann used last.

Ash grinned and gave Dawn a bowl of stew that had more broth than actual stew.

Brock laughed as he sat down in a chair by the fire. "Cause we heard your girlfriends giggling."

"Hmm," Gary smirked and moved to stand over Ann. "In that case…"

Before Ann could blink she was in Gary's arms being carried bridal style. "Gary!" Ann protested.

Gary sat on the bed and locked his arms around her. Instantly, she squirmed to get off his lap but he only held on tighter.

"Annie, you're playing with fire when you move like that." He whispered teasingly.

The guys cracked up laughing when Ann froze mid protest. Gary joined in for a while but instantly shut up when his grandfather came to see what was going on.

Prof Oak looked at the youth, gave his grandson a look of warning, and then went back to the kitchen to look at the file Ash lent him.

Ann slid from Gary's embrace and giggled before grabbing one of the two bowls on the side table. "Better luck next time," She teased.

Everyone laughed when Gary turned a dejected look at his girlfriend and attempted to get her to sit back on his lap.

When Rene came in and sat on her sister's lap, Ann smiled at her sister and mock slapped Gary when he tried to move both onto his lap. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek when no one was looking. From her lap Rene smiled at the pair.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.


	7. Era

Chapter seven

Era

.

.

.

.

Dawn smiled as she woke. She was the first one up and didn't see the need to attempt to escape Ash's embrace. Her boyfriend was still in deep sleep and spooning against her. She rested her hand over his, which happened to be resting over her stomach. Weeks before his hands caressed her there for a different purpose. Now, it'd caress her there for a whole different reason.

'In a few months we'll feel our child moving.' Dawn caressed his hand. 'Oh Ash, how am I ever going to tell you?'

She looked back at Ash's sleeping face and smiled at the first peaceful expression she'd seen on it in days. 'Will you be as happy and excited as I am?'

Ash shifted in his sleep, his lips found her neck and he moaned as he woke.

"Morning," He smiled and kissed her.

Dawn kissed back and smiled when they parted, "Morning."

Ash moaned and nuzzled her hair. "What are you doing up so early?" He wondered when he saw the early morning light through the window.

Dawn snuggled against him and sighed. "Thinking," She admitted.

Ash played with a lock of her hair, his fingers twirling it around his finger. "About?"

"Many things," Dawn rubbed his arm, "The future mostly."

"The future?"

Dawn rolled over, half lying on top of Ash's chest and looked up. "Where do you see us in a few years?"

Ash watched her for a minute then smiled. "Still together if that's what you're wondering. You're the only one who could possibly get me to settle down in a few years." He smiled and rubbed her back. "Just make sure we have a few adventures every now and then so I stay alert, okay?"

Dawn giggled then nodded. "I will."

Ash kissed her, "What made you think about that?"

Dawn opened her mouth to respond but shot to her feet the instant she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She vaguely heard Ash call out to her in worry as she raced to the bathroom.

.

Ash looked in the direction Dawn ran in worry. His voice had woken everyone and his mother looked at him with worry.

"Is everything alright?" Delia wondered sleepily.

From the far side of the room Ann yawned. "I'll go get some more medicine."

Ash looked at the blond, "She's sick?"

Ann absentmindedly looked toward the bathroom then back at him. "Go help your girlfriend out. I'll have an easy meal for her stomach on the table when she's ready."

Ash nodded and went straight to the bathroom. Cringing when he heard Dawn heaving. Wordlessly, he held back her hair and rubbed her back. He hadn't seen his girlfriend sick that often, unless her monthly counted. He was gentle whenever he felt Dawn was in pain. She would often find it romantic but every once in a while she'd scold him for smothering her.

When the heaving stopped he filled a disposable cup with water and helped Dawn sit on the tile. As soon as his hand was free he slid behind her to keep her warm and hold her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered against her hair.

Dawn nodded and drank a few sips before offering him a smile. "I'm fine, just a little bit off but fine."

"Do you need medicine? If so I'll go get some from Ann, she went to go get some soon after you ran in here." He offered.

Dawn shook her head and curled against his chest. "Really, I'm fine. I probably don't need any medicine."

"But-" Ash protested and Dawn placed a finger on his lips before standing up to brush her teeth. Once brushed and with a lesser form of bedhead in her hair, she sat back down.

"To answer your question…" Dawn trailed off slightly but smiled. "I was going to ask you if you minded having the future come a bit sooner."

Ash blinked then smiled. "Of course not. Why do you ask?"

Dawn picked up his hand and kissed it before placing his open palm against her abdomen and holding it there.

.

Ash stared at his girlfriend in wonder as his brain tried to figure out her wordless answer. His eyes widened at the first answer to mind and he gapped.

Dawn giggled and kissed his cheek. "Papa can have one last adventure before we start this one."

Slowly his open mouth turned into a grin before he kissed her. When they parted he let loose a whoop and kissed her again before kissing her stomach.

.

.

Everyone stared down the hall at the sound.

"What on earth?" Brock wondered before Ann placed a plate of pancakes on the table with three plates.

Ann glanced out the window to watch the professor, her sister, and Delia milking. "Don't interrupt them." She chided as she placed her bribe, bacon, on the table.

Gary eyed the food before looking toward his girlfriend. "Shouldn't you bring Dawn some medicine?"

Ann smirked and tapped a box of crackers with a finger. "Something tells me Dawn will skip it today."

Brock cracked a grin, as soon as the two other men saw it they gapped. Then seconds later they cracked up laughing.

"Men," Ann sighed and flipped over the pancakes on the stove.

.

.

.

.

.

Ash was still grinning hours later when he, Gary, and Tracy went with Prof Oak to feed the Pokémon at the lab. The morning was great. As soon as he calmed down he proposed, promising Dawn the best ring he could find as soon as they had the time to sneak away to a jeweler. They both agreed to keep the pregnancy quiet until they got married. That way no one would question why they were getting married other than for love. Their friends knew, they didn't mind about that.

'Ann is a monarch. She could write up the papers so its official and write down an earlier date…She could even stand as judge.' Ash absentmindedly petted a Pokémon before leaning against the building.

"Watch it Ashy boy." Gary teased when Ash was almost hit by the swinging door.

"Sorry," Ash mumbled before returning to his thoughts.

Gary looked toward his friend and sighed. "If you keep your face like that it'll stay that way." He commented and opened up another sack of Poke Chow.

"Ha-ha" Ash mocked then ducked to avoid getting hit by a snowball.

"Less thinking more muscle." Gary huffed and went back inside. Ash chuckled and followed his friend. "You can sit around and think after we get back."

"You're just in a bad mood because you're missing out on Ann training." Ash teased while picking up a sack.

"Shut up," Gary grumbled.

Ash snickered and pushed the door open. "Perhaps Ann should train with you."

Gary sighed and set the sack down before ripping it open. "Bad idea," He wiped his hands on his jeans, "Very bad idea."

Ash laughed, "Still arguing about who protects who?"

Gary nodded and leaned against the building. "I wouldn't mind training Pokémon with her…but actual training is another issue."

"I heard Brock say that Ann was going to teach him and mom basic self-defense." Ash commented.

"And knife handling, throwing. And gun handling, aiming, reloading…" Gary sighed and rubbed his forehead. "She'd kick my ass then hand it to me over and over again."

Ash chuckled, "Doesn't hurt to learn something new."

Gary raised a brow. "Then are you going to join in on her little lesson?"

"Of course, I should know how to protect Dawn without the use of Pokémon just as much as with." He replied and tore the bag before joining his friend against the building. "I still remember everything from the first time, but it doesn't hurt to have a refresher."

Gary smirked, "I'll watch, but only to see you get beat."

Ash smirked back, "At least I'm willing to give this a shot."

.

When the door opened both men looked at Prof Oak.

"Tracy and I will be staying here for a while. If your two are done you can head back." He explained.

Ash nodded and then headed toward where Salamence was waiting.

When Gary moved to follow his friend his grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back at him and inwardly cringed at the stern gaze the elder man had.

"I trust that you've been an honest and modest man around Ann." Prof Oak stated.

Gary nodded, "I wouldn't dare be anything but that around her."

Prof Oak nodded vaguely then let go of his grandson's shoulder. "Keep it that way." He requested before going back inside.

Gary stood for a moment before joining Ash on Salamence.

.

.

.

.

Dawn watched in amazement as she watched her friends in the training duel. Brock was a bit of a klutz with Ann dodging him with movements that could only be described as feline like.

Ann paused and lightly pressed a finger to the back of Brock's neck. "Presser point here," then she pressed another point, "and here. Break and then we'll start again." She offered a hand to help the man up. "Stay light on your feet next time. First one to strike has the advantage."

Brock nodded and stood. "This is harder than I thought." He admitted and grabbed a water bottle.

"It's better to learn this stuff now instead of on the spot." Ann added and tossed her jacket.

Dawn smiled, "You and Gary will for sure teach us some good moves."

Ann laughed. "Providing I convince him to, but yes that will be a duel that will be interesting." She paused and looked up. "Speaking of the devil…"

Ann pressed a finger to her lips then raced over to the tree by the barn and swung herself into it. Then once Salamence landed she jumped onto the roof. When the guys walked closer Salamence flew back to the lab. From the barn roof Ann glanced at them then disappeared.

Dawn giggled when she understood what her friend was up to.

.

Ash grinned and kissed Dawn's cheek before sitting next to her. After a glance at Brock he chuckled.

"I'm guessing Ann started training." He stated.

Brock nodded, "She did. She also has a challenge for Gary it seems."

Gary frowned. "And that would be?"

"'Catch me,'" Dawn replied, "Seems like you two are going to show us a real duel."

"Annalisa," Gary sighed and took off his Pokebelt and jacket. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Rene giggled and took up watch over her sister's and Gary's things. Next to the girl Delia watched with indifference. Being a mother, the woman didn't like to see fights but she was interested in learning a few things.

.

Gary paced the roped off area. He frowned at the thought of dueling his girlfriend. His memory of hand to hand combat was fresh and he was sure that one of them would get hurt. Having a lightly wounded arm wouldn't stop him or Ann from giving it their all.

He remembered how flexible Ann was when fighting, how she would move and land in manners that were feline. She was smart too, used her size and agility to her advantage. She knew distraction, so he hoped she wasn't wearing one of her gowns. He doubted that she would use knives, but she was teaching other's how to fight.

'No doubt she's using Aura to see instead of her eyes.' He glanced around.

"A lady doesn't cheat, Annalisa." He teased then heard a thump from the barn.

'There!' Gary jumped back just as Ann landed in a crouch.

Ann smirked. "Who said I was a lady?" She teased and drew her leg forward clockwise.

"Ann," Gary warned sternly. Mentally he was unsure if he should be thankful that his girlfriend was in a skin tight training suit or not. The distraction wasn't much, but at least he didn't see any weapon strapped to her thigh.

Ann stood perfectly still with her leg extended. Gary sighed and braced himself.

In a second they ran on pure adrenalin. Dodging and striking without pausing.

.

"They're perfectly matched." Brock gapped in amazement at how easily the pair deflected and mirrored each other's moves.

"How on earth did they learn how to fight like this?" Delia wondered in half awe and half fear.

Ash watched the pair. "When we went to Carvanahavea we learned some basic fighting skills then spent a day training with the Captain of the Guard. Gary had more than a few days' worth of training with the captain so he knows a lot more than he lets on." 'Not to mention he has the memory of a queen's champion.' He added mentally then smirked when he saw Gary land the first blow.

Brock stared at his friend in shock. "Going to that region required you had to learn that?"

"Ann's advice; and it did pay off in the end. When we went to help the professor with that research project the country was in a civil war." Ash chuckled, "Gary's a war hero over there for getting Ann on the throne and getting rid of the council. A hand to hand fight with Gary is suicide; he knows this stuff just as much as Ann-if not more."

"If Ann is the monarch of Carvanahavea, how is she able to live outside the castle?" Delia wondered.

Rene smiled. "Great Uncle Marshal watches over things for sis and lets her know when she has to make appearances and stay for long periods of time. Sister is so pretty in her noble clothing but she doesn't wear it often."

Delia looked at the pair when they paused. Wondering just how much she really did know about the youths around her.

.

.

The pair stared each other down; neither were panting but were favoring one side.

"Draw?" Gary offered.

Ann nodded. "We'll be at it all day if we don't call it a draw."

Gary laughed but winced when Ann mock slapped his arm when she passed.

"Let's go in and have lunch." Ann said while picking up her jacket.

.

After lunch Ann lingered by the window with her friends. The view of the road to the north was disturbing. The beasts moved closer to town than they were the night before. The night before they were at least a mile away, now they were half a mile.

"I'm going out there." Ann stated bluntly.

"It's suicide," Brock argued, "Several trainers went in hopes of fighting their way through. None of them made it."

Ann glanced toward the man. "If we know how many there are we have a fighting chance when they do attack."

"Ann, I'm with Brock on this one. Aura can only do so much." Ash sighed and he looked out the window. "There's at least twice here than what was at the Elite. It is suicide to go out there."

"At least the Sight through Aura could tell us something." Ann insisted.

Gary crossed his arms and sighed. "She's right, using Aura to see these things would tell us how to prepare."

Dawn rested a hand on Ash's arm. "It could help," She whispered.

.

Ash stood silently as he thought, just as he was about to answer the sky lit up. After one glance they all rushed outside to find Salamence in for the flight of its life with two winged beasts following it as it dodged and weaved.

"Those things can fly?" Brock watched in worry as he saw Prof Oak and Tracy barely keeping a good grip on the dragon.

"They won't make it." Dawn gripped Ash's arm in fear.

"Ann," Gary protested when Ann moved toward Dragonair.

Ann stopped dead in her tracts and turned on her heel. "Would you rather go up there?" She questioned to the man.

Gary faltered, as did the others, but he grabbed her arm. "You aren't going up there alone."

"Don't," Ann hissed low so only he heard before yanking free and mounting Dragonair. "The second they land get them inside." She instructed before Dragonair took off.

.

They all watched as the fight broke out. Ann did everything she could to draw attention away from Salamence so the dragon could land with his passengers in one piece. Once the beasts did go for the distraction, Salamence did its best to give his passengers' a soft landing.

"Gramps!" Gray ran to the Pokémon to help.

Both men were shaking and in shock, even once rushed inside. They were soaking wet and their clothes had frozen stiff in several areas.

"I'll get more blankets." Rene said before running off to the attic.

Tracy shivered next to the stove. "What about Ann?"

"She knows how to kill those things." Gary replied simply before shoving a few more logs into the stove.

At the sound of a crash Dawn rushed to the window. "One's down," She reported and then sat before she could have a panic attack from the worry.

.

.

.

Ann hissed as the wind stung her exposed skin. Her hair had started to freeze and Dragonair's scales were covered in frost.

'This one isn't attacking.' Ann looked back at the remaining beast. Its body was humanlike except for the wings that sprouted from its shoulders. 'I have to lead it away from town before killing it. I was lucky the last one fell in the bay.'

Dragonair flew toward the shrine and once they were past Pallet, Ann threw another attack toward the beast. Grazing the beast's wing and forcing it to land.

"Go down!" Ann directed another attack but couldn't find the beast from above the tree cover.

The second the beast was visible Ann finished it off. She paused before jumping off of Dragonair.

'Aura Beam…' She glanced up the mountain and saw her ally.

"Suicune," Ann breathed in a mix of fear and awe.

The Pokémon bowed its head and took several steps closer. _"Messenger,"_

Ann bowed her head in respect. "I assume that your brothers are here as well."

"_We are. The time grows near, child."_

Ann nodded in understanding and gazed into the Pokemon's violet eyes. "I know," She responded.

"_My brothers and I do not know how much longer to wait. We assume Ho-oh gave you his message."_

"He did," She closed her eyes to keep calm, "I tried to reason to give the others more time to prepare but the message is the same." Her eyes slowly opened. "It starts soon, hours before the full moon if the vision is correct."

Suicune nodded in understanding. _"We will prepare. I suggest you do the same."_

"I will do what is expected of me." Ann replied then curtsied farewell.

"_Peace be with you."_ Suicune wished before going up the path to the shrine.

Ann watched as the Legendary Pokemon left. 'Peace will be with me when this is all over.' She returned Dragonair to its Pokeball and started the hike back to the house.

It'd be a long walk in the deep snow, but it gave her time to think.

.

.

.

.

Gary's fear ate at his composure more than it had with everyone else.

'She should have been back by now.' He glanced out the window, searching for Dragonair for the hundredth time that hour. 'Was Dragonair hit?'

Across the room Dawn started to panic at the thoughts of what might have happened to the blond.

Rene had curled up next to him for comfort. He gladly comforted the girl as she looked out the window.

'Did Ho-oh come to her with the message?' He wondered and looked in the direction of the shrine.

They almost jumped up to their feet when a figure appeared in the distance, leaving the shelter of the forest. The person was barely visible through the falling snow.

Gary slid Rene off his lap and rushed out the backdoor, barely remembering to grab his coat in his rush.

He met her in the middle of the field. She looked perfectly fine aside from cold skin, frozen hair, and a solemn look on her face. Instantly he pulled off his coat and wrapped her in it before embracing her.

"You had us all worried." He whispered against her hair.

Ann smiled, "I'm fine. Dragonair didn't look good with her scales half frozen, so I decided to walk back instead of risking her getting injured."

.

Gary didn't pay any attention to her protests when he picked her up and cradled her against his chest.

Ann sighed and crossed her arms. "I can walk you know."

"I'm not setting you down until I know you're safe." Gary responded just before walking inside.

Everyone looked at them, instantly Rene ran up to her sister's room and Brock reheated some stew.

"Is it dead?" Tracy wondered and Ann nodded.

"What happened up there?" Ash asked.

"I hit its wing and we landed on the mountain. Afterwards I saw that it wasn't safe to fly Dragonair back, so I walked." Ann replied and gave Brock a nod of thanks when he offered a bowl of stew. After a few bites she looked back at Gary, who held her on his lap while he sat on a chair.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Delia smiled.

Rene ran down the stairs and smiled at her sister, spare clothes were in two bundles in her arms.

Ann inspected the clothes her sister had and reached for one of the two bundles. When Rene pulled back and gave the bundle her sister reached for to Gary, Ann frowned.

"Traitor," Ann sighed in mock disappointment and messed her sister's hair when she stood. "Come on I'll need your help with the laces."

Rene giggled and followed her sister to the spare bedroom, but a minute later she bounced back into the living room. "Gary, if those don't fit I have the other pair laid out on sister's bed." She smiled then ran to go help her sister.

.

.

Gary was shocked when he saw the set of spare clothes that Rene gave him. The bundle held pants, a long sleeve tunic, a leather vest, and swordsman's gloves.

'She kept the spares.' He smiled as he got dressed in the traditional clothes he knew was meant as a gift that Ann brought back from Carvanahavea. Gary was surprised at how well the clothes fit and how warm they were. 'But then again, if these really are from Carvanahavea they would be made for the cold.' He thought while remembering how cold the region was and of how he didn't believe Ann until he actually felt the climate.

Gary didn't put the gloves on but carried them with him back to the bed, placing them on the side table.

"What are those?" Delia wondered as she looked at the almost medieval like clothes.

"Clothing from Carvanahavea, Ann must have brought back a few sets as gifts on her last trip." Gary replied while hanging the damp blanket up on the makeshift clothesline by the firestove.

"Makes sense to wear that. Those clothes are very good for cold weather." Dawn smiled, "I'll have to ask Ann if she has an extra gown or two."

Gary paused and laughed as he remembered Ann's reaction to the spare clothes that Rene grabbed. "I'll be right back." He moved to the kitchen then to the spare bedroom.

.

"I can't get it tighter." Rene pouted and tried tugging on the corset lacing.

Ann smiled at her sister. "It doesn't have to be as tight as it normally is."

"But if it isn't tight enough it'll be hard to move in." Rene protested as Ann took the laces from her hands and attempted to tie them from behind her. When the door knocked Rene hopped off the stool and opened it a crack. The girl smiled when she saw Gary and pulled him in.

Gary smiled when he saw Ann's attire. The gown wasn't the one he thought it was, in fact this gown had a lot less "poof" to the skirt and was plain like the commoners' gowns. The dark emerald gown was meant for mobility and comfort.

"Need help?" Gary offered and smirked when he saw Ann's blush.

"The laces are too loose." Rene pointed out.

Gary nodded and started the task of untangling Ann's hair from the laces before untying them. "Like this?" He wondered and pulled it as tight as he could starting from the top until he reached the bottom of the crisscross lacing.

Ann nodded, "Thanks."

Rene tied the laces while Gary made sure it would stay tight. When it was done Rene walked back to the living room.

"So beautiful," Gary whispered and kissed her bare neck before letting her hair cascade down her back.

Ann blushed and sighed. "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

Gary smirked and held one of her hands, for once the fragile hand and fingers fit with its owner. "But it's my job to flatter you."

She mock slapped his chest, which he barely felt thanks to the leather vest. "We better get back out there before a rescue team is sent."

Gary chuckled and kissed her before following her back to the living room.

.

The rest of the afternoon and part of the evening was filled with Dawn and Delia trying one gown on, which they loved so much Ann gave it as a gift. Rene brought more, what he found out was knight's training clothes, out for the guys. Since the Carvanahavean clothing was thicker and warmer everyone opted for staying in the full outfit or at least part of it.

.

"I'm so glad you had these, Ann. I had forgotten how warm this cloth could be." Dawn smiled as she sat down on her airbed.

Ann smiled back at her friend from across the room. "I glad that you like it so much."

"Night," Dawn yawned and curled up against Ash.

"Night,"

When the room's lantern was blown out Ann gave Gary a kiss before settling down.

.

.

.

.

Gary found himself awake in the middle of the night for no reason. He scanned the room and found nothing out of place, except for one blond haired woman missing from her spot next to him on the bed. He crept out of the room and stepped out the back door.

Footsteps in the snow directed him on where to go and once they reached the barn he didn't need to follow any trail to know where the footsteps' owner was heading.

He found Ann lying down in the hayloft staring at the opening in the roof, up at the almost full moon. Her expression was solemn and it aged her to appear much older than she actually was.

He sat next to her and pulled her up into his arms. She barely responded to the soft kiss he gave as a greeting.

"You should be sleeping." He murmured and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." She curled against him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "What were you doing?"

"Thinking…praying," She restated.

It took only one look into her eyes for him to realize what was happening. Gary felt chills go down his spine and his arms tightened around her.

"What was the message?"

He felt her flinch in his arms; her body reflected her own secret fears.

"Soon," She whispered and rested her head over his heart.

"We'll make it." Gary promised.

A bitter chuckle escaped Ann's lips. "For the longest time I wondered how to stop this prophecy, how to avoid the rebirth and war… In the end each solution was for me to die before the first battle."

He flinched at her emotionless tone. "Never say that."

"But it's true. I'm to be there at the first battle, the one who stands witness to the first drop of blood spilt. My role is to welcome this new rebirth and era, to set forth the first step toward the new world." Ann argued gently.

"No one will blame this on you." He chided.

"I was the last time, what assurance is there that the same won't happen this time?" She wondered absentmindedly. "I know what is to happen and I can't say or do anything to stop it." Tears shone in her eyes and her hand gripped his shirt. "I can only tell those close to me to run and not ask why. None of you will leave here if I do because this is your home and you all will fight to keep Pallet from becoming only ashes."

.

'So that is Pallet's fate,' He thought grimly. 'Pallet is where the first battle is.'

"We will live." Gary assured her while rubbing her back.

She shook her head, "Please, don't promise me that."

He pulled her back to look in her eyes. "Then how else will I calm your worries and fears? I won't run but you won't let me fight. Why is that?"

She was silent for a long time. It felt as if hours before she responded to what he said. She didn't speak, but so many emotions flashed in her eyes: worry, anger, fear, hope…

He silently pulled her back to resting on his chest and wrapped them in the blanket that she had laid on. He rested his chin on her head and sighed when reality settled in.

"Annalisa, promise me something and I will promise you something in return." He breathed in the scent of winter and soft scents of vanilla mixed with lavender and a few other flowers that he couldn't remember the name of at the moment. "As long as it is in my power I will not leave you. When my death comes I will make any deal with death so that I can to stay with you." He vowed and held her close, so close he worried he was crushing her for a moment. "In return, promise me that when my death does come that you'll return to Carvanahavea's castle and stay."

She was silent for a minute before nodding. He smiled faintly and kissed her hair.

"Even if I have to take a boon from god himself, this prophecy will end in our favor. I won't leave." He leaned back against the hay.

.

Ann pulled away from his chest and stared at something deep in his eyes. Despite everything he said, she still looked faintly sad. Her fingers traced his cheek bone then jaw.

"If this is the last night on earth, will you hold me until the end comes?" Her voice was so quiet and pleading.

He reached up to cup her cheek. "My lady does not need to ask that of me. I intend to hold you even if this isn't the last night on earth."

She smiled at him; fear still swam in her eyes, and rested her forehead against his. "It is," her voice ghosted over his lips.

He looked back at her, "Then I ask you let me do more than just hold you. Don't let a single regret come with daybreak. Let us have one good memory before this era ends."

She kissed him and once they broke she nodded. "Take the one gift I can offer you. Hold me the way you want to."

He smiled and kissed her with all of the passion his heart contained. The cold of winter never hit their skin when they parted from their clothes. Skin never left skin. Lips never left each other unoccupied for long. He took pride in knowing he was the only one to hear soft mewls and moans part from her lips. Words were mixed with cries of passion. They both made sure that this one night would always be remembered. He took his time pleasing her before taking care of his own pleasure. When he did, he never let her go. Even as they came down off of their high, he held her. When they finally did fall asleep, they fell asleep knowing that no matter what happened they would not regret what was said and done.

.

.

.

**A.N.**

**Early update :D a thousand apologies for lack of details, but considering the upcoming chapters the emotional bond is what matters at this point. (No worries though, there will be more juicy chapters in the future.) **

**R&R and happy reading, see everyone next weekend.**


	8. Flames

Chapter eight

Flames

.

.

.

.

.

It was before sunrise when they woke. Pallet was still dark and the sun showed no sign of rising. Instead, black clouds coated the sky. Ann stared out at the horizon with a void expression once she redressed. Gary dressed quickly and stood behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

'This is it; our lives will forever be changed by the end of the day.' He thought and smelled the haze of smoke.

"It has begun." Ann closed her eyes and her hands gripped his. "The others will wake when the chaos reaches their senses."

Gary nodded in understanding as he saw a red glow sprout from the bay. "We'll survive." He assured her and she slipped out of his embrace to climb down the ladder. Once she was at the bottom he followed. He flinched when his ears started to ring at the sound of screams and his head pounded.

Ann looked toward the bay and her eyes filled with sorrow.

He watched her for a moment before hugging her. "You don't have to go out there." Gary whispered, silently begging her to send him in her place.

"I can't hide; I must do what I can to help." Ann reasoned. "There's a safe room, Dawn and anyone else can hide in until this is over. There are a few weapons hidden in there that we'll need…"

Gary sighed and nodded. He felt the pounding in his head worsen. "Go on ahead; I'll be there in a minute."

Ann nodded and stepped outside. The second he heard the backdoor close he fell to his knees holding his head.

'Why now?' He hissed in pain and tried to ride out the pain.

"_If you wish to keep her safe, do not let her fight."_

Images came to his eyes; all were filled with a sea of blood. The only color on the ground that wasn't red was dark golden.

.

.

.

.

"South Pallet is in flames." Brock gapped as he looked out the window.

Dawn curled in a ball and her tears of fear and worry stained the skirt of her gown.

"There's a hidden room and tunnel under the house. Anyone who doesn't want to fight can wait in there." Ann stated while folding a few blankets to carry with her to the safe room. "Rene, can you go and unlock the room?"

Rene nodded and ran off to the kitchen and then down the stairs.

Ash helped Dawn to her feet. "How are we going to fight those things?"

"I have several weapons that will help us." Ann explained and guided everyone to the hidden room in the basement. Rene already had moved the fake wall to reveal a spacious room. Instantly the blond went in the room and set the blankets down before dragging a chest out of it.

Gary walked down the steps slowly, lingering behind as he watched Ann. Dawn had already moved into the hidden room along with Rene and Delia. His grandfather and Tracy were next to join the group in the room.

"There's only two dragon forged blade, the others were forged with the bones of demons and aura." Ann explained and offered a sheathed sword to Gary.

Gary looked at the weapon in shock, when he looked at Ann she gave him a faint smile as she strapped a sword to her belt.

"It's only right that sword returns to its rightful owner." She commented then came closer, "What, you really expected that Eric's sword was still in the castle hall?"

He smiled at her and strapped the sword to his belt. "Thank you, love." Gary pulled her close and breathed in her scent. After a moment, after he saw Ash leaving the hidden room after speaking to Dawn and his mother and leaving Pikachu with Dawn, he pulled apart and kissed Ann with everything he had. Slowly, to avoid her protests, he lifted her off the ground and moved them closer to the room.

When they parted she was out of breath, he held her for a moment longer.

"Gary, what-"

"I promise to come back to you." He whispered then shoved her back into the hidden room. Silently he asked her to forgive him when she landed on her backside and as he pushed the heavy stone door into place. When it slid into place it automatically locked

"Gary, wait!" Ann shouted.

'Forgive me, but I can't let you endanger yourself.' Gary rested his head against the door for a moment before looking back at his friends. Ash gave him a look of understanding and thanks. Brock looked as if he understood, but he disapproved to some extent.

"Let's do this."

.

.

"Gary!" Ann pushed against the stone wall. When she realized it was locked from the outside she slid to her knees.

"Ann, what is going on?" Prof Oak asked bluntly. The elderly man's voice held no room for argument or sidestepping.

Ann looked up at the man, half of her face covered by the lantern. "A war of mythical level is starting out there. In a manner of hours the one largest prophecy ever gifted to man will have started."

Dawn gasped and tears of worry pooled in her eyes as she glanced at the door. She held Pikachu tighter in her arms.

"I don't understand…" Prof Oak stared at the woman.

"The world is on the start of being reborn. The last time it was reborn funeral pyres never went out and the land never healed. Lots of people will die." Ann continued.

Tracy looked at Ann, "How is it that you know for sure what will happen?"

Ann looked at them before standing. "Ho-oh's messenger was given visions and full memory of the first rebirth. In fact, the soul of the first messenger was reborn in the second. The messenger's birth was the sealed fate of what was to come: Living only to do one task, to witness the evil's first actions in the war and to set the world's heroes on their path and give those heroes guidance when lost."

Everyone, minus Dawn and Rene, stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"We'll have to talk about this later." Ann said while pushing back the pain in her mind, "Right now we have to make it to the end of the tunnel."

"Ann, they will survive, won't they?" Dawn asked her friend.

"They will. I won't let anyone here die today." Ann assured her friend and grasped the lantern. Starting the long walk to the exit.

.

.

.

.

Chaos and death littered the streets. Houses burned and the owners of the flaming homes were in pools of their own blood on the street in front of it. Several houses had dead and living people inside.

"Go for survivors first, once we've saved as many as we can we'll go after whoever's in that ship in the bay." Ash directed and his two friends nodded.

Gary listened for the attackers. "Be careful, those beasts aren't the only ones doing the killing and burning."

With a nod the three men split up, each took a street and searched for survivors.

.

Ash couldn't keep his fear from consuming him. The horrid scenes each street portrayed turned his stomach. He wasn't good at using Aura, but he knew enough to search for life. To use Sight to see what was actually there. It sped up the search and told him that Brock found several survivors while Gary was fighting what looked like a beast and a man.

'Dawn's safe, she and our baby are safe.' He chanted over and over again in his mind as he searched.

.

.

Gary grunted as he swung his sword once more. He shook the blood from the blade when he was sure that his two foes were dead. The scarlet R on the dead man's jacket tested his self-control.

'Giovanni was behind this.' He then listened for any cries for help or heartbeats. After his headache numbed all of his senses were heightened. The section of Pallet he searched had no survivors but had plenty of Team Rocket looters and beasts. He'd listen and search them out only to kill them in his blind anger.

'Only a monster could do this.' Gary looked at the massacre and his heart throbbed as he recognized the faces of several people who now were dead in front of their homes. His blood boiled at the sight of what the beasts had done to the women before leaving them to bleed to death.

Gary bit back the bile as the sight got worse and worse as he walked closer to the bay. His self-control snapped when he saw a familiar brunette lying in the street. Her body was mangled and her dress was shredded.

He gripped the building as he heaved. 'Giovanni…I don't give a damn what your involvement is, but when I'm through with you- there won't be anything left to bury.'

.

.

.

.

.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she stared at what felt was a never ending tunnel.

'They'll all be safe at the shrine.' She reasoned with herself as she led the way in the dark tunnel. 'I'll beg Suicune to take me to Pallet. I will barter with any of the Legendary Pokémon if I must.'

"You're seeing what will happen, aren't you?" Dawn asked from beside her.

"Not easily. I can't see but I feel that something is off, that something very bad has just entered the fray." Ann explained.

Dawn glanced at her friend then back at the others, who followed behind with their own lantern from a further distance. "You know who's behind this, the person who will start this war."

Ann nodded, "I've known for a few years now."

Dawn gapped at the woman. "Years?"

"Why do you think I went after Giovanni with urgency?" Ann stated calmly, "Yes, I've known who would raise evil for three years. I've spent four years trying to find a way to void the prophecy and it was to no avail. Now all that's left is follow the path that fate carved out."

"But where does the path lead?" Dawn asked absentmindedly.

"Through the worsts of hells and over time it will arrive at a paradise that has things we can't even imagine." Ann replied and glanced ahead. "Storms and fire are the first to strike. Blood, famine, and illness are the second. And blood and tears are the third. Then the sun will return to its normal spot in the sky."

Dawn stared at the woman. "The sun will disappear?"

"Not fully. Prophecy states that the sun's light will diminish, covering the land in a red hazy glow at night and with the shadows of a fire during the day." Ann explained.

Dawn placed a hand over her abdomen. Her fear spiked and Pikachu patted her shoulder in comfort.

Ann paused in walking. She glanced back at the others and saw that they were inspecting the inscriptions on the walls. "Dawn, you and the little one will be safe. The path you and Ash are taking is harder than the others that were at the crossroads, but the joy that you two will feel in a time of darkness is something to be treasured. New life is the only thing that will distract from what's at hand."

"How do you know for sure that's true?" Dawn asked.

Ann smiled and placed two fingers on her friend's forehead before closing her eyes.

_Ash stood next to her with the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face._

_Dawn smiled at him and lay back against the pillows. She felt horribly tired but couldn't fall asleep yet. She smiled at the two bundles that were resting against her chest._

"_Thank you," Ash kissed her damp brow and touched the exposed face of one of the twins._

Dawn gapped at her friend and Ann merely smiled.

"Let's go raise a lil hell to throw at those monsters." She winked and Dawn smiled before nodding.

.

Everyone stared at the valley in awe. All of the Pokémon had gathered around the shrine and stared up at the sky. On the cliffs, the profiles of the Legendary Pokémon were shadowed by the scarlet red light that came with dawn.

"They've all gathered." Tracy stared at the massive number of Pokémon. The whole valley was filled with the forest's Pokémon.

"Not quite," Ann commented as she glanced toward the huge cave on the other side of the lake. "Ho-oh isn't here and Lugia is in the bay."

"Ho-oh!" Prof Oak looked at the Pokémon on the cliffs.

Ann sighed and walked out of the cave's opening. She caught sight of Suicune. "I ask for a boon!"

The Pokémon glanced away but the one standing next to it leapt from the cliff, running across the sky before landing on the ledge. Entei stood tall; his very aura pierced the air and heated it.

"Take me to Pallet. I will complete this task at the sea." Ann requested.

"_Do not do what you are planning."_ He warned.

Ann stood strong, "I was told to do this task. It is my choice on where. I won't be doing this in isolation overlooking the massacre. Either you take me to the center of this battle or I will find other means of getting there."

"_The others won't permit you to leave here."_

"Do not forget to whom you speak." Ann warned sharply in a tone that spoke of her royal lineage. Instantly a ring of silver light appeared at her feet. "I've done enough, sacrificed enough to be owed a boon. After knowing what is expected of me you dare refuse?"

Entei stared at the woman; her bravery caused those with her to falter. _"I dare not; though I do not approve of your choice of location."_

"I am not running from fate, I'm running to it." Ann stated bluntly.

Entei paused for a moment before kneeling. _"Then I will not stand in your way."_

Ann nodded in thanks and the light died. She looked back at her friends. "When the battle is over I'll send word if I'm unable to come personally."

"Be careful," Delia hugged the younger woman.

"I will," Ann mounted Entei and gave Dawn thumbs up. "That vision won't change, so don't worry."

.

A second later Entei took off; he was running so fast his feet barely touched the ground.

"_He's down there, isn't he?"_ He wondered.

Ann watched the flames that consumed Pallet's south and east side. "He is,"

"_You're afraid for him to fight alone."_

"How can't I?" Ann mused. "He's no different than the one before him. He'd live and die for me. All he asks in return is to never have a single regret. Our future is so unclear…it scares me."

"_If he truly is like Eric, then his character is stronger than before. His loyalty, justice, and vows would be doubled in strength."_

Ann shut her eyes as she heard screams. Every fiber in her being damned those who were on the enemy's side. "That is why I fear."

'Eric had strong self-control, so much so his emotions barely showed. And Gary, his emotions are tied to his composure.' Ann felt a shiver go down her back. 'He'll lose it. He'll go mad with rage and go into a battle with a fogged mind. He may die…'

Ann gripped at her abdomen. 'Please,' She prayed as the fear set in. 'If death takes him from me, please at least gift me with more than a memory.'

.

.

.

The docks were abnormally quiet despite the beasts that paced back and forth.

"Boss," A grunt spoke up while two others dragged a young man several feet away. "We caught him cutting the lead line to the engines."

Steely black eyes glanced at the bound man. The grunt stood out with his badly dyed orange hair, his natural hair color-black- had already started to show.

"Such a disappointment," He mocked, "Kaz, perhaps you didn't understand me the first time. One wrong move and your family dies."

Kaz glared at Giovanni. "Ann is going to rip you apart."

"Continue on like that and you won't have a son." Giovanni warned.

"You wouldn't dare." Kaz stated despite his fear.

"No son of mine would disobey me." Giovanni kicked the man.

Kaz struggled and coughed up blood. "A bastard like you couldn't be my father."

Giovanni motioned for the grunts to let go of the man. "If your faith in Carvanha is so strong, run. See how far you can make it."

Kaz gripped his side, silently cursing when he felt a cracked rib. "Forget ripping, you're going to get burned alive, you sadistic bastard."

Kaze didn't bother looking up after he was hit over the head with the butt of a gun. He only smirked as he saw two figures running toward the docks with swords in hand.

.

Gary felt thankful to have backup, Ash, once he reached the docks. He was already covered in the blood of those he had killed and his rage hadn't lessened.

When he spotted Giovanni he didn't think of the best course of action, he just ran head first to attack. Kaz, Ann's adopted cousin, was a bloody-living- mess several feet away with a gun pointed at him.

Gary put all of his strength into his first attack, managing to catch the man off guard and slice through the tacky business suit.

Ash was quick to knock out the grunts and join him.

"So, she ran and left you two to fight her battle." Giovanni eyes the two.

Gary gripped his sword, "As if I'd give a monster like you the chance to kill her."

"Ah, so you hid her away." Giovanni aimed, "Give me Carvanha and I might let you live."

"No way in hell." Gary spat and lunged.

.

.

.

"_This is as far as I can take you."_

Ann nodded in thanks and slid from Entei's back. "You have my word that I'll complete my task once I reach the docks."

"_See to it that you do not delay. The sun will be past the horizon soon, your task must be done before then. You must awaken our final brother before you enemy does. The one who awakens him first has her allegiance."_

"The second I step onto the docks I'll start the ceremony." She assured him and headed toward the docks. Using Sight to avoid any conflict: She sensed Brock guiding the survivors to the forest to hide and ahead of her was Ash and Gary.

'Kaz?' She felt his Aura and sped up. 'Damn it you fool. You told me that you wouldn't do anything after we found out that Giovanni was your father.'

The second she took a step onto the docks she summoned her power. Fear ate at her when she saw Gary, covered in blood, swinging at Giovanni. But she couldn't stray from her task.

She grasped her knife in one hand and clenched her other hand around the blade. In a quick pull she withdrew her hand, quickly she added Aura to her blood.

"Heed my command and awaken from your slumber. Grant me with your allegiance and bring forth this new era." Ann raised the scarlet hued orb toward the sky. "Answer my call! I summon you, Dyre!" She shouted and released the orb.

.

Time stood still as the black sky parted with the scarlet light. The shadowy creature that stood in front of the light let loose a roar. Violet eyes were framed by black scales. The dragon hovered in the cloud break. It drew in a deep breath and released a wave of Aura. Instantly the landscape changed, everything looked older. The forest grew. Paved streets turned back to dirt. Technology failed. And the dead turned to dust.

.

Ann reached to wrap her blooded hand and was mildly surprised to see the wound already healed. She looked up at the powerful dragon. Dyre didn't budge from where it hovered, its long tail swayed back and forth.

'So, you want to see the power of the ones who wish for your allegiance.' She glanced toward where the fight was and sighed in defeat. Ann looked back up at the dragon. 'I pray your power worked on the guns as well.'

.

Gary froze when he felt the changes the dragon had caused. Everything looked as if it went back in time. The sword in his hand looked less aged and felt lighter. He glanced back at Ash to see if his friend noticed. He froze when he saw Ann calmly walking toward them.

'No, don't come near here.'

The woman looked calm yet, at the same time looked down right pissed. She held an Aura orb in her hand and glared at Giovanni.

"Leave." Ann commanded. Her command wasn't clearly directed at a single person, yet.

Giovanni smirked. "How kind of you to join us."

Her hand turned ever so slightly. "You've lost, now leave."

"Lost?" Giovanni laughed, "Whose town is burning?"

Gary jumped back and landed near Ann. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"You should have researched the legend more. The one who's first to summon the dragon is its ally." Ann stated fearlessly. Her hand continued to turn; the orb now was directly pointed at Giovanni.

"Hey!" Gary protested when he was ignored. Ann gave him a glance and he followed her gaze go from him to the shadows. 'There's more.' He realized and glanced around them. Instantly he took up a defense position. 'We're out numbered.'

"Damn," Ash breathed when his Sight picked up on the beasts that surrounded them.

"Kill me and they kill you and your friends." Giovanni stated.

Ann's lip curled into a snarl. "Not if we're faster."

'She knows something we don't.' Gary glanced at her.

.

In a second all hell broke loose. The beasts lunged at the same time they were attacked from the rear. Instantly Ann tossed her sword to Kaz and fired the orb. The four fought alongside the Legendary Pokémon who had joined the melee.

Despite Gary attempting to keep her back, Ann went straight for Giovanni. Her orbs of Aura singed the man's clothes and hair.

The pair was attacked right and left. While Ann fought Giovanni, Gary covered her back by attacking the beasts that tried to hit her.

Though they weren't attacking the same enemy, the pair used the other's movements to distract both enemies. The sway of Ann's skirt aided Gary in knowing where to aim and Gary's swings, the sound of the blade slicing through the air, told Ann which side to dodge in addition to dodging Giovanni's attacks. The guns still worked and each of the four were dodging the bullets.

.

"Ann," Gary hissed in disapproval when he saw her arm bloody and her palms raw from using so much Aura in such a short period of time. "Make a run for it."

Ann glanced at him while their backs were pressed. Her gaze turned worried at the cuts on his clothes and skin. The worst was a shallow wound that went across his abdomen. "I'm not leaving you behind."

"I won't allow you to stay here and die." Gary argued while turning his attention to the beasts and grunts that surrounded them. Giovanni managed to escape the fray and watched from a distance away. 'Coward,' He gripped his sword from a different angle to avoid aggravating his shoulder wound.

Ann summoned more Aura; wincing as her raw palms stung. "Will you be right behind me in the retreat?" She asked. When he didn't respond she sighed. "I though so."

"Please, Annalisa, run." Gary begged.

Ann stared out at the battle, while her and Gary's foe were waiting for them to attack- Ash and Kaz weren't getting a moment of rest. "You'll make this your suicide once I do." She stated sadly.

Gary stood perfectly still and did not respond as he thought of ways to clear a path.

"Gary," The hand that wasn't holding Aura sneaked behind her and gripped the back of his tunic. "I can't do this alone." She confessed.

He closed his eyes and drew a breath before opening them. "And I can't let you die." He replied before attacking.

.

Ann drew a breath and turned her attention to the beasts that were in front of her. She knew that she didn't have much Aura left to use before it would start to kill her.

'One attack will wipe them all out.' Ann summoned as much Aura as she could. The beasts felt the power and made moves that showed they were going to try to run. The grunts, who were more effected by the Aura than the beasts, had already started to run- Blindly firing their guns as they filed into the vans for their retreat.

The attack killed all of the remaining beasts and the few grunts that weren't fast enough to join their boss in the vans.

Ann released a sigh of relief as she held her bloody shoulder. When she heard someone fall she instantly turned. "Gary!"

The man had fallen and was far more a bloody mess than before. He hissed in pain when Ann rolled him onto his back. The front of his vest and tunic were torn. His chest and abdomen had several wounds, but a single wound spouted more blood than the others. The wound was shy of hitting his heart and was clearly a bullet wound.

Ann instantly tore her skirt and held the cloth against the worst of the wounds. Gary shuddered, though barely conscious, his eyes fought to stay open. But the pain soon knocked him unconscious.

Ann cursed low as her free hand moved to check Gary's pulse. 'Only fainted from the pain.' She assured herself and moved quickly to make the torn cloth into a makeshift bandage.

She looked up at Ash and Kaz, neither were in good shape but they did not have life threatening wounds. Ash returned her gaze with worry for his friend.

When a rainbow feather landed in front of the group, none of them bothered to look up as Ho-oh disappeared into the black sky.

.

.

.

.

.

Dawn was frantic when they got back to Ann's house. When Brock came to get them they all assumed the worst. Then when the man explained what happened she almost went into hysterics. Brock was the only one who was the least injured and his injury was a cut on his upper arm and small burns on his hands from pulling people out of burning houses.

She was relieved to see Ash sitting in the kitchen, badly attempting to tend to his own wounds while a man who looked just like her boyfriend sat on the other side doing the same- But unlike Ash, he knew how to tend to his wounds and sew the gash on his forearm.

Dawn didn't know how many, or how bad, Ash's wounds were but she couldn't help herself from hugging him.

"Easy, Dawn." Ash smiled and pulled away with a small wince.

"Sorry," She sat down and picked up the bandage in his hands. "Where are Ann and Gary?" She asked just as Prof Oak and Rene walked in.

Ash glanced down the hall that led to the spare bedroom. "Back there," He sighed and a weary expression appeared on his face. From down the hall everyone could hear groans of pain. "He passed out after getting shot. Ann's been back there since we got back trying to get the bullet out without causing more damage."

Prof Oak looked down the hall with worry and fear. "How bad?"

"Bad, there's hardly any patch of skin on him that isn't cut, burnt, or bruised. He got shot once but another bullet grazed his shoulder. We were scared to move him because of how bad it was." Ash sighed and ran his free hand over his face to keep awake.

Rene looked at the two men at the table then rushed upstairs, when she came back down her arms were full with a huge first aid kit.

.

The girl gathered everything she could- bandages, needle, thread, antiseptic- then moved to the back room, vaguely aware of Prof Oak behind her. The spare bedroom was filled with light from candles and lanterns. Rene moved to the other side of the bed, opposite her sister, and saw how bad it was.

Gary's chest was a mess, but the small bowl next to Ann showed that the bullet was out. The bullet wound was refusing to clot and Ann was pressing against it in vain. The woman wasn't as injured as Gary, but her clothes were soaked with blood.

"Here," Rene offered to hold pressure on the wound. Ann nodded in thanks and fell back on her knees- Thankful for a few seconds of rest.

"How is he?" Prof Oak spoke up when he finally found his voice.

"Better than he was thirty minutes ago." Ann reached for a cloth to clean her hands. "It's still bad though, but at least the bullet is out."

Prof Oak looked away from his grandson to look at Ann. "You're wounded."

Ann glanced at her makeshift bandage, seeing the green cloth fully stained scarlet. "I'm fine. I'll sew it up as soon as Gary's wounds are dealt with."

The elderly man faltered. "If it's that bad then go take care of it."

Ann glanced at Gary and shook her head as she stood. "Don't worry about me professor, I've had far worse." She stated while moving an oil lamp to the bedside table and picking up a knife. "I understand why you're worried, but right now I have to make sure that Gary pulls through. Rene, can you tell Brock that I need his help again?"

Rene nodded and left the room, almost instantly Ann pressed the wound two more times before cleaning it. Once clean she kept one hand on the wound while holding the knife to the lamp's flame.

"Professor, unless you're here to offer help, it might be best for you to go outside for a while." Ann stated solemnly.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"I need to close this wound. He's going to jerk violently when it's burned close. I need you and Brock to hold him down." Ann explained and saw Brock and Rene. "Thank you, Re, go help Kaz for a while. In a few minutes you can come back in here with burn treatment."

Rene nodded and glanced at Gary before leaving.

"You sure about this, Ann?" Brock wondered as he moved to the head of the bed to hold down Gary's arms.

"The wound won't clot and it's too deep to just bandage and pray it clots. The tissue is too mangled to sew; burning the wound shut is the only other option." Ann checked the blade to see it was red with heat. "Hold him down tight."

Both men grunted okay when they were ready, in a second Ann removed the bloody gauze from one hand and pressed the flat part of the blade against the wound. Gary jerked and screamed, long after the blade was removed his body shuddered under the pain.

After the burn was treated Ann fell back to rest.

'Now it's all up to your stubborn will.' She sighed and left Rene in charge to go get cleaned up.

.

.

.

Kaz looked at his cousin when she sat down at the table: hair dripping, tired, and clad in tights and a loose fitted shirt.

"You should sleep." He stated with concern. His friend and cousin had spent five hours treating Gary's wounds before taking care of her own.

"Like you look worse for wear," Ann commented and nursed the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Seriously, get some sleep. Rene knows just as much about healing as you do. Between the two of you, he's in good hands." Kaz insisted. Dawn, who was also sitting at the table, nodded.

"We don't need two people on bed rest." She commented.

Ann glanced up, in the firelight it only made her gaze more menacing. She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I will, just not now."

Dawn watched her friend for several minutes. "Ann, how will Gary feel when he wakes and sees you like this?"

Ann shut her eyes. "Hopefully feel guilty enough to never be that reckless again."

"More than that, he'll feel guilty because you worrying over him is going to make you sick and weak. If something happened to you he'd feel responsible." Dawn added.

"He'd feel responsible either way. What he did is proof of that." Ann rubbed her eyes. "He felt as if I was in danger and tried to lock me away. Look where that led. He went into a blind rage after seeing the dead bodies of those he knew. Revenge and a twisted sense of justice hijacked his mind from making rational choices. He went into battle expecting to die."

Kaz sighed. "That doesn't make him more of a monster than the ones he killed."

"We all have our moments of darkness." Ann opened her eyes to slits. "It is a trait of humanity that we all have to overcome in our own way."

"Sister"

Ann sat up straight and looked at her sister. Instantly, she got to her feet.

"I'll help," Dawn offered and followed her friend to the spare bedroom.

.

Ann glanced at Gary the moment she entered the bedroom. His breaths were strained and unsteady.

"It started several minutes ago." Prof Oak informed her. "First thought was that infection started in his abdomen wound."

Ann nodded and felt for Gary's pulse. Fear ate at her when she felt how weak it was. 'Come on, you have a stronger will to live than this.'

"Dawn, can you hand me the bag on the dresser?" Ann asked and she moved to reach for the water bottle on the nightstand.

Gary drew a harsh, rasping breath while his muscles seized up. When the breath was released a shudder went through his body.

Everyone was still, all eyes were on the man on the bed as silence over powered the room.

'No…'

.

.

.

**A.N.**

**Happy Easter (yes another update before going back to weekly Friday updates.) ;) Hope everyone likes this chapter and the next one.**

**R&R**


	9. Heartbeat

Chapter eight

Heartbeat

.

.

.

_He stared at the inky black around him. He could see his hand in front of his face yet couldn't see a clear shape or form of where he was. It was inhuman. It was…_

"_I'm dead…"_

_Eric shook his head, "Not yet but you are a step away."_

_Gary panicked as he looked for a way to escape the black abyss. When he found none he sunk to his knees and gripped his head while his lungs recovered from his manic search. 'Ann…'_

"_So your will gave up so easily. Leaving her alone and to fend for herself." Eric stated and shook his head. "I expected there to be some fight in you."_

_Gary glanced at his past self. "Why are you here?"_

"_This is your mind, you tell me, boy." Eric replied plainly._

_Gary instantly shot to his feet. "I'm not a boy." He huffed hotly._

"_Are you? Men fight to the bitter end. Men protect the ones they love. Men keep their word. Boys give up and run at the first taste of hardship." Eric stated firmly. "Are you truly a man?"_

_Gary stared at Eric. "How can I fight when I do not see an enemy? I can't do anything here."_

"_You can, you just do not see it yet." Eric replied cryptically_

_Gary frowned and sat down. His mind ached and he constantly felt as if he was being pulled._

'_Please, show me a way out of here.' He begged. Minutes later he felt as if something was wetting his skin. He looked and found nothing that could explain why his chest felt damp._

"_Even now she cries…" Eric murmured._

_Gary looked up, "She?"_

_Eric leaned back, his eyes looked up. "Deidra's soul."_

'_Ann?' Gary felt his chest and he skin felt damp. 'She's crying?'_

"_It is a crime to allow one with such a noble heart and broken soul to cry." Eric held his head in his hand._

_Gary chuckled and rested his back, "She's cried rivers."_

"_Too many tears for one her age," Eric stated solemnly._

_Gary nodded in agreement and felt a grip on his chest. He rubbed the aching spot and looked at the inky black._

"_The duty of a champion is a hard one." Eric sat down next to him. The aura about him was much like a best friend or even a father giving advice. "You take up the fights and causes of your liege. Dedicate your life to never having peace so others can live and feel peace. You've already taken up one of her fights. You are her confidant, her protector, and her love. Should you give up, will you be at peace knowing that another holds her tight while she cries? Could you leave her alone to fend for herself, to bloody her pure, pale hands? Hands so fragile without protection you fear to hold them in case they break like glass upon first touch."_

_._

_The pain and pull grew; his pain grew even more at the realization that came with Eric's advice._

'_I wouldn't be able to rest. I'm become just like him-forever waiting in dedication to protect her. Never truly resting or moving on even in death. I'd haunt the next owner of this soul far worse than he haunted me.' He felt the dampness grow and he clutched at his chest. At the same moment he felt a crushing pressure. 'I'd be vengeful toward whoever dries her tears in my place.' He imagined Ann's hands covered in blood and he cringed. When the pressure grew he hissed in pain._

"_Even now she fights tooth and nail against death for you." Eric commented fondly. The man smiled at him, "You mustn't keep your lady waiting. She can only fight for so long."_

_Gary nodded in thanks; feeling as if now he knew what he had to do to wake._

_Silently he grasped a fragile warmth that he knew was from Ann's hand and closed his eyes as he let the warmth drag him._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone in the room was still; no one dared to move or breathe as all eyes were on Gary- Waiting for him to take his next breath or even to cough.

Ann silently counted the seconds in her mind as she felt for a pulse. As each one passed she grew more panicked. Next to her Dawn covered her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes.

'Breathe, please, damn it Oak, breathe…' Ann felt her tears falling but she gave it no mind as she sprung to action.

While Dawn sunk to her knees and Prof Oak stood frozen in time, Ann breathed into Gary and pushed against his chest. She'd stop, listen, and repeat her movements all while soaking his chest and bandages with her tears.

Preforming CPR had reopened his wounds and smaller cuts and his blood stained her hands after a short time.

"Gary, please!" Ann begged before giving him another breath. 'Don't leave me.' Her heart begged him as her hands pumped his heart.

Dawn sobbed and covered her face with her hand.

.

Everyone else in the house rushed to the small bedroom at hearing the commotion. After seeing the three in tears and how frantic Ann was working, they fell silent. No one dared to enter the threshold or speak up. Tracy fell against the door in disbelief while Brock stood still and Ash punched the doorframe while cursing Team Rocket and Giovanni.

"Please," Ann cried before her arms gave way. She tried to complete another set but her wrists and elbows weren't as strong as before. She fell against his chest and beat against it twice. "You promised me." She chokes on her tears and buried her face in his chest before letting loose a sob.

"Ann," Dawn moved to embrace her friend so the blond wouldn't have her hair stained with her love's blood on top of her hands and cheek. Ann cried harder and gripped the bloody bandage under her hand.

"Gary…" Her voice cracks before a rough cough flung her from his chest. Gary coughed so hard the force flung him forward. All of his limbs shuddered as he leaned back against the pillows heaving and wincing.

.

The trip back to the living hurt more than he expected, but he was back and by the look on everyone's faces- his timing was good.

"Gary,"

Instantly, Gary looked toward where he heard Ann's voice. The young woman looked a mess. Her cheeks were red and raw from tears and blood was smeared over her left cheek. Several strands of her hair were stained by his blood. Her shirt was sweaty and covered in blood. And her hands were covered in blood.

He smiled at her and, despite the pain that came with moving, cupped her cheek: Brushing away as many tears as he could catch and smearing the blood. "Why all the tears, Annalisa?" His voice was raw and faint.

Ann reached up to hold his hand. Tears still fell from her eyes even as she closed them. "You almost broke your promise." She whispered and clung to his hand so tight she felt his pulse.

He chuckled and smiled at her. "I'll never break that promise, so please stop crying."

Ann shook her head slightly and rested her head back on his chest. This time she heard his heartbeat and was comforted. "I'm happy and so are my tears."

.

.

.

Once everything was cleaned, things settled down. With the sun being dark red and the moon being another-lighter- shade of red no one knew if it was still day or if it was night. But since the events to the day were tiring everyone retired to bed.

"Lie down," Gary murmured as he watched Ann dig in the medical kit.

"You need medicine." Ann argued mildly when she looked back at him.

He sighed and tried not to move since moving only caused more pain. When Ann tilted his head to drink the water and take the pills he obliged.

"You better not have given me something that will make me pass out." He half joked.

She smiled and curled up next to him, not daring to rest anything other than a hand over his chest. "Call me selfish, but I rather you be awake even if you're in agony."

He chuckled and rested a hand on top of hers. Her hand caressed the skin of his chest through the bandage. Though it hurt to move, Gary pulled her closer and adjusted himself so her head was resting on his uninjured shoulder.

"It's not selfish." He assured her. Finding an odd sense of peace that came with stroking and fingering her long hair. "Had you almost died, I'd want to listen to your voice for as long as possible before the demand for sleep comes."

She smiled and kissed the skin under her cheek. Her fingers curled slightly, her palm felt his heartbeat and her thumb caressed the bandage. "I doubt that I'll give into sleep." She confessed.

"You look how I feel." Gary teased and rubbed her back. "I never got to ask how you're feeling."

"Relieved, tired, sore- take your pick." She mumbled.

"Then sleep." He continued rubbing her back in small, soothing circles.

Ann moaned in protest at the hypnotic feeling and pushed her upper body up to look down on his face. Her hand moved from his chest to trace his jaw, she frowned and a finger ghosted over a small cut on his cheek. "This'll scar…"

"It doesn't matter." Gary held her hand to his cheek. "According to you I need small reminders to be careful."

"Today has left too many scars and reminders." Ann stated quietly as she looked at the bandage around his torso.

.

He sighed and reached up to cup her cheek. "I'm here; the visual reminders are just proof of that."

"And proof that I almost lost you." Ann glanced up at his eyes. "What were you thinking?"

Gary caressed her cheek, "Protecting you." Ann glared and he grimaced. "You were safer with the others."

"And you went into a vengeful rage." She cut in. "You went out there with the knowledge that you'd most likely die."

Gary sighed and let his hand drop. "As were you," His gaze turned solemn. "You were prepared to face anything and do anything that was asked of you."

"Except have you die in my arms." Coldness seeped into her voice as her gaze sharpened.

"It was only a moment. I told you: as long as it is within my power, I'll return." Gary asserted.

Ann sighed and stood, taking several steps until she was in front of the window. "You are not a pawn so do not speak as such." The red light shimmered in her eyes as she gazed off into the distance.

.

Gary sighed. It wasn't often that Ann's royal blood showed. It was rare for her to use such an even, cold tone. It was even rarer for her to compose herself as a lady of the court. Though she stood five feet away, he felt as if she was a million times that in reality. The only reasons why she would compose herself as such was when situations were dire. Last time he had seen her like this was years ago when he was a guest at the castle during the civil war. He grabbed her from her bed and escaped just before there was an attempt on her life. She had stared both him and the rebel leader in the eye while using such a tone. A tone that left no room for argument or question- Yet he was the only one who dared to counter and side step that tone.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Answer me this, why does this bother you so much?"

"You shouldn't be damned to have the same fate twice." Ann stated.

Gary opened his eyes a sliver and glanced toward her. "It's every man's fate to die one day."

"And it will not be for the protection of this soul." Ann cut in and looked at his broken form. Despite the thick blankets, she could still see a man who was not yet claimed by death or life. Though awake, she sensed his pain and of how severe his injuries were- Some were injures that he had yet to state he had. "Please, allow me to be selfish just this once. Don't lock me away as your princess in a tower to hide me from those who want me dead. Let me fight by your side in the future."

His gut twisted in guilt when he saw tears in her eyes. "Don't burden me with this."

"Don't burden me with the guilt of knowing that I will be the reason why you will die." She shot back.

"Do you even realize what you're demanding of me?" He questioned. "Thousands of lives depend on you. If you die what will happen to them? For the first time in five hundred years your country is at peace and its people are treated as human beings who have free will and rights. I'd be living with the guilt that I caused their suffering by letting you endanger your life."

"They'd be in your care." She cut in. "Either way, as long as one or both of us lives- they get to keep what they've fought for."

At that moment he wished he could move, for arguing while looking half dead made him feel as if he'd lose. He sighed and took a risk; slowly he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"I won't live long after you die. You know that, right?" He watched her.

Her eyes closed as she drew a shaky breath. "I know, for the same goes for me." When her eyes opened she gazed at him.

"Come here," He requested. The second she laid back down he held her close. Using his free hand to wipe away her tears as his occupied hand rubbed her back. "No more tears."

She laughed softly as she relaxed against him. Slowly lulled to sleep by his gentle caresses.

.

.

.

.

.

When he woke he instantly regretted it. During his slumber the pain pills had worn off and he could barely feel anything but pain. He gritted his teeth and tried to breathe steady to ride out the pain.

'No wonder I passed out. This freaking hurts.' He felt the sharp pains in his chest and hissed.

"Gary…" Ann murmured sleepily. When she felt his sweat drenched skin and saw his face she shot up and dug in the medical kit for more pain pills. He barely felt her sitting behind his head, her lap replacing his pillow. When the water bottle pressed against his lips he drank and when the pill was pressed he swallowed.

Her hands ran through his hair and gently rubbed his temple. "Breathe," She soothed.

"Sorry," He panted as he tried to wait the pain out until the pill kicked in.

"You shouldn't have to suffer through this alone." She smiled softly and bent to kiss his forehead.

He groaned. "How long until the pain killers kick in?"

"Thirty minutes," She replied.

"Damn it," He hissed as he became very much aware of how bad his abdomen wound felt.

"What hurts worse?" She asked and her free hand went under the blankets.

"Abdomen," He gritted out.

Ann nodded in understanding and her free hand rested over the wound. The white hot burning sensation was replaced by cold. "Better?"

"Much…" He breathed in relief. His other wounds weren't as painful as the one that Ann soothed. He felt Ann continuing to sooth the wound with a cold Aura, vaguely feeling the location of her hand. "What happened to my clothes?"

Ann blinked. "We had to burn them."

Despite his pain he smirked. "Not up for a little needlework your majesty?" He teased lightly.

Ann frowned and poked his uninjured shoulder. "I'll get you new ones, besides- I doubt you would have worn that bloody mess even if I repaired it."

"Only would have to see your frustration." He smirked.

Ann smirked back and continued to stroke his hair. "Who said I would mend it?"

He paused then chuckled. "Figures," He raised his hand over his torso to feel the bandages and the wounds beneath, "You did this?" He wondered as he felt the signs of a stitched wound and a burn. He glanced up at her face to see her calm, solemn expression.

"I did," She replied faintly.

He closed his eyes and relaxed under her touch. "Thank you."

She smiled softly. "Don't mention it," She bent down to kiss him briefly before sliding her hand over his wounds. Using her Sight to see how better or worse they were. "If I made you something light, would you eat it?" She asked while checking.

He noticed how hungry he was but his pain made it less than what it should be. "I can try."

She replaced her lap with a pillow. "I'll be back soon," She promised before disappearing down the hall.

.

Ann glanced over the cabinet's contents before tying her hair back and starting a small breakfast for Gary and a cup of tea for herself.

"How is he?"

She glanced toward the door: seeing Kaz leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Waiting for the pain killers to kick in," She replied and poured an extra cup for her cousin. "You?"

Kaz nodded in thanks and sat down with the cup in hand. "I'll live."

Ann sipped her tea and stirred the oatmeal. "I meant more than your ribs, Kaze."

Kaz sighed. "My expectations were low in the first place. I'm numb," He confessed and stared at the cup. "It's been a very long, bad year. First Lizzie now Ayden…" His throat closed and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Ann gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be-"

"Do you really believe that, cousin?" Ann questioned, "I knew the same information you did about your birth parents and didn't think to have better surveillance and protection over your house. I failed at one duty, not just as a monarch but as family and a friend. Ayden will come home _**alive**_. That much I can do."

"How?"

Silently, Ann moved toward the basement's staircase. She walked down several then turned around, prying off the board of one step- pulling a thin metal box from the compartment before sliding the board back into place.

"Don't tell a soul where you got this." Ann instructed before handing him the box. "Lance would all but kill me if he found out."

Kaz stared at the box for a moment before opening it, revealing file after file of information: maps with locations, passwords, hacked information, agents' personal files, and even blueprints of buildings. "This is…"

"Last month I've aided in the capture of several Team Rocket members. That's the copies of what they had on them during the time of their arrest and what they gave during interviews." Ann explained while placing a bowl on the tray and washing the pot.

"Wouldn't Giovanni already know that this information was captured?" Kaz wondered.

Ann smirked. "The agents were replaced with spies, some even agreed to be spies for the Elite to avoid jail time."

"They'd be able to help trace him." Kaz looked back at the files.

Ann nodded. "We can talk more about this later, but keep that hidden for a while."

"I will," He promised then Ann nodded once more before carrying the tray back to the guest room.

.

.

.

.

Gary grimaced as he found himself falling asleep while eating. Had he not been injured he would have enjoyed seeing Ann hand feed him, but he was tired and several times she pinched his hand to jerk him awake to attempt to eat more.

"I shouldn't feel this tired." He sighed.

Ann set the bowl aside and picked up the medical kit before sitting back down. "It's understandable. I doubt anyone wouldn't feel drained after losing as much blood as you did."

"That bad?" He thought aloud while Ann carefully eased the bandages off.

Ann glanced up at his face for a moment before returning her attention to his chest. "The bullet didn't hit your heart or major arteries, but it did nick a few minor arteries."

Gary gapped at her and in return she looked up for another moment.

"Aura does more that kill, wound, see, or sooth." Ann stated bluntly, "I had enough energy left to heal the smaller damage the bullet made before I had to resort to, as you say, medieval methods of healing."

He stared at his chest and saw that the wound was burned shut. He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. "Let that one scar."

Ann glanced up but then nodded before unrolling the new bandage. She worked in silence for several minutes before looking up. "If you're tired sleep."

"I've slept too much." He moaned.

Ann smiled and tied off the last bandage. "Sleep," She kissed his cheek, "I'll be here when you wake."

He moaned again but closed his eyes.


	10. Truth

Chapter ten

Truth

.

.

.

.

Dawn glanced up at her friend. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

Ann nodded and continued making breakfast for everyone. "I'd feel bad for making you do it."

"I don't mind helping. Plus I'm able to." Dawn pointed out.

"Honestly, I'm fine." Ann insisted and flipped the eggs. "I need to do something to keep my mind off things."

Dawn looked out the window and nodded. In the faint light she saw Ash training with Pikachu, both trainer and Pokémon ran laps. "Looks like we all have things we don't want on our mind…"

Ann looked out the window and nodded. "She told them?"

"Hard not to when she and I have mistaken Kaz for Ash, twice." Dawn sighed as she recalled that morning. Ash had gotten so frustrated with it that he went outside first thing. Delia silently closed herself off for a while after confessing that Ash had a twin.

"I don't blame him for acting like that." Ann filled a huge plate then poured more eggs onto the pan. "Kaz was a wreck too when he found out who his birth parents were."

"And to think that their father caused this…" Dawn looked down at the cup in her hands.

Ann shook her head slightly. "He may have had a hand in bringing them into this world, but he wasn't a father. A father raises you."

Dawn nodded, "I wish they realized that…"

"They will," Ann assured her before putting the food on the table along with plates and forks. "It'll take a while but they will."

.

.

.

Ash stared out at the wintery landscape. To him, the last few hours were a blur. Woke up to a scene that felt like he fell asleep with a mirror across the room, Dawn almost mistook another man for him, and his mother couldn't look him in the eye.

'What's going on?'

The snow crunching was the first sound that alerted him to his visitor. He made a move to stand but stopped at hearing his mother's voice.

"I need to explain." Delia stated bluntly.

Ash looked at her before sitting back down on the hay.

It took Delia a minute after sitting next to her son to speak. "I never wanted either of you to know." She confessed. "I was stupid back then and didn't know right from trouble. He was always the latter, Ash, even back then. I didn't realize the trouble I had gotten myself into until it was too late."

She looked at him then sighed. "He used to be in a gang before taking over his father's business. When my father found out I was pregnant with his child I was disowned. I was homeless and alone…when the doctor told me it was twins I was heartbroken. I couldn't take care of both of you without having the both of you grow up in poverty. During that time I found out just how much danger the three of us were in. I panicked; I couldn't let either of you grow up calling that man father. Ace was a good friend back then, his brother's wife was unable to have children and he made every deal possible to make it look like you and Kaz were another man's sons. Even the months and days on the birth certificate were forged. Kaz's papers were set for a date six months before and you were three months after."

"Just like that…" Ash murmured.

"It was to protect the both of you." Delia continued. "When Kaz showed up several years ago it was overwhelming. I wanted to tell you, but after seeing the guilt that Kaz had with the knowledge-"

"How long ago?" Ash cut in and stood.

Delia faltered at the insanely calm tone her son had. "A year before you signed up to go on that research project and to the Northern League."

Ash stood in silent shock. 'He knew…All this time, he knew. We fought alongside each other during that civil war and he'd look out for me. He came and watched my Pokémon battles with the Northern Elite, cheering me on in a brotherly manner.' He recalled the Rapidash race he, Kaz, and Gary had on the castle estate and of how he was flung from the horse when Rapidash wouldn't jump the low gate. Kaz was the first one off his saddle and helping him up. Then whenever Team Rocket showed up the man was faster to react than he was. 'All this time…'

.

He didn't look back as he started to wander through the remains of Pallet. How he got to the remains of the lab he wasn't sure, but hours had past. He sat down by the fallen gate.

'Knowing we're brothers shouldn't be a shock.' Ash recalled every moment in Carvanahavea when they had run into Kaz. 'We are so alike. Back then Kaz said we were blood brothers because we each had shed blood for the life and safety of the other.' He looked up at the scarlet sky. 'I would rather have him as a brother than any other person…'

.

.

.

.

Dawn stared out the window. "I'm worried,"

"We all are," Brock assured her, "But Ash is able to take care of himself."

"He's been out there for hours and he's in shock from this morning." Dawn continued raving even as Ann guided her to a chair and pressed a cup of lavender tea into her hands.

"Dawn," Ann whispered, "This much stress isn't good for you or the little ones. Ash will be fine." She comforted her friend then glanced toward her cousin. Silently mouthing, "Go find your brother."

Kaz stood silently for a minute before grabbing a coat and pair of boots. He sighed as he felt the bitter cold bite at him as he walked. He knew where he could find Ash but didn't rush to get there. When the lab came into view another person also came into view.

Ash looked as if he was in deep thought, so Kaz made as much noise as he could to avoid startling the man. When he sat down Ash looked at him then back up at the sky.

"I could beat around the bush, but I won't." Kaz looked up at the sky, mirroring his brother perfectly. "I don't expect to be called 'brother' but I don't want to lose your friendship."

"Neither do I." Ash replied.

Kaz smiled faintly and looked out at Pallet's landscape. He felt his twin's anger and confusion over what to do. "We'll get him for this, I swear, we'll get that monster."

.

.

.

.

"Now what?" Dawn wondered while watching over the stew that was cooking.

Ann shrugged before returning her attention to her friend. "I wish I knew." She sighed and sliced the bread. "There are so many things that can be done but none of them will be possible until everyone is healed."

Dawn looked at her friend. "I can finish."

Ann smiled in thanks and relief. Though she wasn't badly injured she was drained of Aura and energy. "Thanks,"

Dawn smiled back, "I'll have Rene send a bowl to you and Gary."

Ann nodded and picked up a candle before walking down the hall. Once in the guest room she visibly relaxed: Letting the pain and fatigue show as she closed the door.

"You look how I feel." Gary half-heartedly teased as he watched his girlfriend roll her shoulders to ease the tension in her muscles.

Ann smiled at him and picked up fresh bandages and medicine. Gary shook his head when she made the move to check his wounds.

"Sit before you fall. I'm good for a few more hours." He urged.

Ann caught herself before her knees buckled. "In a moment," She held onto the dresser until she could sit on the edge of the bed.

Gary sat up, leaning forward slightly to rub her back. "You ok?"

She started to nod but then she shook her head, "At the moment, no."

"What is it?" He asked as his fingers undid her braid.

"Just tired and low on energy," She lay back with her legs dangling off of the bed. Both of them winced at the sound of a pop from her body.

"From Aura?" He stated knowingly and she nodded.

"I had forgotten what my limit was." She sighed and continued staring up at the ceiling until Gary hovered over her head. His good arm pulled her up the bed and rolled her on her side.

"Then I insist that you stop pushing yourself." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Now, what have I missed?"

"Meaning?"

Gary looked toward the door, "Something happened."

She sighed. "Kaz without his haired dyed is an unsettling sight."

"Anna-"

Ann smirked as her hand shot out to cover his mouth. "Turns out two good friends of ours are actually twins."

He stared at her in shock.

"Delia explained the whole story to everyone." She rolled onto her back. "It seems that my father was a good friend, he did everything he could to help. Even forged fake birth certificates for them."

"That isn't a surprise; Ace was a kind and generous man." He sighed.

"Also, as soon as it's possible- I'm going to go help Kaz." She added.

He watched her for a moment. "Because why?"

"Giovanni has Ayden. Kaz is willing to wait to get help, but he's frantic to find his son." She replied and looked at him. "I already helped him by giving him all the information I had on Team Rocket and Giovanni."

"It's too dangerous," He stated.

"I never said I was going to go with him on the search. For the moment I'm an informant." She countered gently.

He nodded, "Has anyone thought of what's our next plan?"

"No," She sat up with a sigh. "It's too soon for one to be made since we're all still in shock over what has happened. No one will want to stay in Kanto now that our whereabouts are known."

"Has any word come from the Elite?" He wondered.

"None," She sighed while tying her hair in a high pony tail. "Even the radio is silent. It feels as if the whole world has gone silent and dark."

"I'm sure they got out in time." He rubbed her back. "Lance is too strong to kick the bucket like this."

She nodded as she thought of her godfather. 'I pray you're right…'

.

When Rene came in with their food the pair enjoyed hearing the girl's excitement about helping Prof Oak all day run the makeshift hospital. It was hardly a dinner topic but it made the dinner feel relaxed. The trio played cards until it was time to turn in. Part way through the night, though, Rene came back after having a nightmare. Gary was awake when she came in on tiptoe and opened up the blanket for her to join them. The girl smiled and tucked herself between them, Snowfire in her arms, and fell asleep fast surrounded by comfort and protection.

He smiled as he looked at the two sisters. Silently hoping and praying that the three of them would have more relaxed family moments like this.


	11. New turns

"Stop it," Gary scolded as he flexed his arm a few times while rolling his shoulder.

Ann leaned against the dresser. "I don't like this…"

"I'm not fully healed but healed enough to get out of this bed." Gary pointed out.

"It's only been three days." Ann started to protest and Gary stood, pulling her into a brief kiss.

When they pulled apart he smirked. "I'm not able to use Aura, but I am superhuman in my own ways."

Ann groaned and fell onto the bed ungracefully, "Don't remind me."

"Let me guess," his smirk grew as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not the only one who's displayed this odd behavior."

"Kaz's ribs are almost healed and Ash's arm is healed. Both of them, Brock, Tracy, and Dawn have heightened senses." Ann confirmed.

"Lovely," Gary winced at the thought of everyone having inhuman hearing. "It's old magic then?"

Ann nodded, "Ancient cultures mention such a thing as superhuman. Something that was between the strength and abilities of a human and a Pokémon: appearance of a human yet power and senses like a Pokémon."

He glanced down at her, "Do you have any heightened senses?"

"To a point but not to the full extent as you and the others," Ann paused and sat up, "Or my brother."

He whirled around to look at her, "Brother?"

She tied her hair back in a braid as she spoke, "Half-brother actually, his senses are of equal level to a Pokémon. Last I knew; he could hear things that were a mile away. His fire attacks were no different."

"You've never mentioned him before." He watched her as she changed from her PJs to one of her gowns- one that didn't require tight lacing in the back.

"Yoru was Clair's second child, Ace wasn't his father. He was raised by an aunt and we didn't see each other often, but when aunty died Ace adopted him. Grandma thought he knew just who Yoru was, but he'd never say it aloud." Ann explained and looked up from the gown's front lacing. "He was a year younger than us: silvery black hair, ice blue eyes, always looked sick."

Gary paused as he searched his memories. "I vaguely remember a boy like that…"

"He didn't leave the farm often. Grandma drilled his magic lessons into his skull. After he learned everything his health got better. He still left for the northern regions first chance he got." Ann tossed a shirt at him and smiled. "C'mon, breakfast is going to get cold."

.

.

.

.

"Reports are coming from all over Kanto," Ash sighed, "The whole region went up in flames. Several cities were turned to ash overnight and the surviving towns and cities were forced into submission by Team Rocket and those beasts."

"The safest thing would be to retreat to a friendlier region." Gary pointed out.

Kaz sighed and nodded, "Sadly the only regions that weren't in the first wave of attacks were the regions in the Great North."

"Carvanahavea is one of those regions, correct?" Brock wondered.

"It is," Kaz confirmed, "Perhaps it's best to retreat to Carvanahavea while we think of a plan of attack."

Ash looked up at Ann, "How soon could we get there?"

"It'll take a week for a ship to come our way. I can send an urgent message to Lord Marshal with the request for the fastest moving ship the region has." Ann replied.

Ash nodded with a sigh, "Good, until the ship comes we all should keep a low profile."

"Easier said than done, Ash- Giovanni knows we're still alive." Gary pointed out. "Plus everyone in Pallet knows where we are because we're the only ones with medical supplies."

"Giovanni ran," Brock added, "We're more equipped than he thought."

"Modern technologies have a shorter life now. Dyre's effect on the world has changed it to the way it was six hundred years in the past. Cars will only last for as long as they have fuel, then they'll merely be statues that are a testament to what was." Ann commented without lifting her gaze from the letter she had started to write. "Modern technology will become rare, only way for it to survive would be with turbines."

"We're deadlocked on power then," Kaz sighed, "Giovanni had plenty of bases built by a wind or water source. He can make more of those things but we have the tools and weapons to kill them. It took months for those things to be made in labs."

"Once we get to Carvanahavea we'll look for more ways to make weapons to fight Giovanni. Until then we have to use everything to our advantage." Ash added.

"What about survivors?" Gary wondered. "We can't leave them here to fend for themselves."

"An open invitation will be given. The fastest ship isn't large but is large enough to hold everyone who survived." Ann said while folding the letter, "If there are people who don't want to go then there is nothing we can do."

"But what if there are those who want to stay? Are we going to abandon them?" Dawn wondered solemnly.

Ash sighed, "We can't force anyone."

"If there are a few who wish to stay, I'll leave several of my Pokémon here to watch over them." Ann added.

"We'll spread the word and record how many want to come." Tracy assured and everyone nodded.

"Let's continue our daily lives as if nothing happened. That way if we're being watched Giovanni won't be tipped off." Gary added.

"Agreed," Everyone stated and then went back to what they were doing before.

.

.

Ann sighed as she watched her messenger fly toward the sea. 'Be safe,' she prayed before going down into the basement.

Ancient items were stored among the boxes. Staff here, magical cloak there- not a single bit of space was not storing the protective items.

'Take what I need,' she reminded herself as she pulled out the items she would need before moving the rest of the boxes to the hidden room.

"What is this?" Gary wondered when he found her an hour later. He looked over an oak staff and balanced it in one hand.

"It's called precaution." Ann stated while the wall slid back into place.

He raised a brow, "Alright…What's up?"

She paused, standing in the center of the cement room. Wordlessly she shook her head and moved over to where her gear was.

"Annalisa, tell me." Gary urged.

She shook her head slightly. "It's nothing to worry about. Being clairvoyant is a heavy burden."

"What did you see?" He watched her pick up the messenger bag.

"It's fuzzy but what I could make out told me to be prepared." She sighed and leaned on the stairs. "We'll be getting a visitor."

His brow rose. "Good or bad?"

"Unknown," She sighed and finished the climb back up to the kitchen.

.

.

Brock scanned the small group of townsfolk that had gathered for treatment. _'There must be thirty or so people…'_

"We'll run out of supplies at this rate." He sighed and went back to stirring the stew.

Tracy looked up from the blades he was cleaning. "We'll figure something out."

Several people paused when they heard frantic cries for help as a young man ran ahead of two other men, one was heavily leaning on the other.

.

The young man, covered in soot and grime, collapsed when he reached the makeshift tent that was made outside of the barn for treatment. Brock knelt next to him then called out to Rene to get water.

"Please, help my father." The man plead before anyone could check him for wounds.

Brock looked up and saw Prof. Oak guiding the two men who were behind the man into the tent. He nodded and helped the young man to his feet, "He's in good hands now let's get you cleaned up and see to your wounds."

Wordlessly the man followed him to a cleaner section of the barn, once there Brock helped him get out of his filthy clothes without grinding the filth into the open gash on his shoulder.

"It came so fast…" he said numbly. "We didn't see it coming…"

Brock nodded silently and when Rene came he met her at the door and took the pail of warm water from her.

"What's your name?" Brock asked after the man was cleaner and as he stitched up his wounded shoulder.

Ice blue eyes looked up from behind dripping grey locks, "Yoru."

"Brock," he said in reply. "You and your father are safe here. There are three members of the Pokemon League here and there are two professors here."

"Tell me, does a woman by the name of Ann still live here?" Yoru asked.

Brock blinked and nodded.

.

Dawn and Ash watched as Ann read Dawn's aura and then the infant's. When she sat back both leaned forward more.

"Well?" Ash urged.

Ann smiled at her friends, "I'm no midwife but from what I can tell both little ones are healthy."

Dawn smiled and leaned over to kiss Ash's cheek before he broke into a grin and picked her up- swinging her in a circle.

"Once we get to the castle I'll summon for a midwife to double check, but I'm certain that it's twins." Ann continued, "Congratulations you two." She moved over to the table and started writing down a lengthy script on a page. "Also, when we get to the castle this can be made more official but until then this will do." She stated and handed the document to them.

Ash looked at the semiofficial marriage document, "Thanks so much."

Dawn slid out of Ash's arms to hug the blond, "I wish there was some way we could repay you."

"Seeing you two happy is payment enough." Ann replied as she returned the hug. "If I had a ring to give you two as a wedding gift I would."

Dawn laughed softly just as the kitchen's back door opened. Brock poked his head in, "Hey Ann, there's someone here that wanted to speak with you if you had the time."

Ann nodded and the door opened wider, revealing Yoru. She froze for a moment before stepping away from her friends.

"Yoru…" she breathed softly.

Wordlessly, he walked over to her and embraced her. Yoru drew a shuddered breath, "You're alive." He laughed in insane relief. "Thank god," he squeezed her tight, lifting her up and tucking her head under his chin.

"Yoru!" Ann protested and smacked his back, "Put me down."

Yoru set her down and took a step back, "Where's Re?"

"Living room, but" Ann started and was cut off when he rushed further inside the house.

.

When the squeal of "brother" was heard all looked at the blond as she sighed and moved into the doorway to see the reunion- Like with Ann, Yoru embraced Rene and lifted her up into his arms. Rene squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck.

As Ann sat down on the bed Gary was laying in, he raised a brow at her before looking back at Yoru and Rene.

"Yoru, don't get me wrong- this is a pleasant surprise and all…"Ann drifted off briefly and when she had Yoru's full attention she continued. "But what are you doing here?"

Yoru's expression turned solemn as he lowered Rene to the floor, "It's…complicated."

"Humor me." Ann said as she got comfortable and as Rene crawled back onto the bed where she took the book from Gary.

"I overheard Rocket grunts talking about making an attack on Pallet." Yoru explained and he sighed while rubbing his neck. "Actually…I wasn't the one who heard it, someone else heard it and called me."

Ann nodded in understanding, "I thank you for the concern, brother, but this isn't the first time my life has been endangered."

"I know but he insisted on checking on you." Yoru began before the back door flew open. The trio looked at the doorway to the kitchen as a few words were exchanged with whoever entered. Seconds later the severely wounded man that came with Yoru was leaning against the door frame.

.

His clothes were shredded, dark blond hair and short beard matted, and dark blue eyes scanned the room. When his eyes fell on Ann's, the dark pools went from being frantic to remorseful. While his voice was silent, he tried to say her name- Mouthing it when his voice had abandoned him.

Ann froze, 'Those eyes…' she looked from the man to Yoru. Yoru's expression went solemn and apologetic. Behind her she heard Gary's quick intake of breath and Rene's soft murmur of 'papa'. From the kitchen she heard Ash try to convince Dawn and Brock to leave to go help Prof. Oak.

"Father," Yoru said worriedly as he moved to keep the man upright. As he did Ann stood and walked toward the back door.

"Annalisa-" The man grasped her wrist, eyes pleading, "-Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain." Ann stated coldly before she yanked her wrist free. Again she walked to where her boots and coat were.

"Annalisa Meav Carvanha, let me explain." He commanded.

Ann whirled on her heel, "Or what, _father_? You'll throw me over your knee?"

"Ann," Yoru started before he was knocked back by a wave of wind that was summoned through Aura. As he recovered Ann slid out the door and slammed it shut.

.

Gary stood and looked at both men before pulling Yoru to his feet. Ace held his side and attempted to take a step but Gary placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down and rest, Ann may not want to hear but I'm sure that everyone else will." He stated. "But first you should get some strength and clean up."

Ace eyed him for a moment before nodding, as soon as he sat down weariness appeared on his face.

"Re," Gary knelt down and looked the girl in the eye. "Can you go get one of the water and fire Pokemon to get a bath started in the upstairs bathroom?"

Rene looked at everyone else in the room and then back at him before she nodded. Silently she left and the moment the back door shut Gary looked back at Ace.

'You have a lot of explaining to do…' He fumed silently as worry for Ann ebbed at his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

Gary sighed when Ace was finished explaining to him, his grandfather, and the others.

Once Ace had cleaned up, shaved and dressed, he looked no different than before minus a scar on his cheek.

"While it was safer for everyone to believe I was dead, I didn't leave my children fully alone." Ace continued. "Yoru found me at one of Ann's tournament battles; it took a lot of convincing for him to keep it a secret. When I caught wind of what Team Rocket was doing I knew it was time to stop hiding. Unfortunately for me, my guise wasn't as well as I thought it was. Several grunts recognized me and decided to chase me down."

Gary frowned, "It may have been safer physically but emotionally it did more damage than the physical ever could."

"Gary" Prof. Oak hissed.

"He's right Samuel," Ace sighed. "What I did was unforgivable- which is why when things were safer I didn't show up."

With a single nod, Gary stood and went over to the back door. After a bit of shuffling he pulled his boots on.

"And where are you going?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Ann doesn't have any of her Pokemon with her and she's out there alone with no supplies either." Gary stated.

"I'll come with." Ace said and he stood. When he got closer to Gary, the younger man punched him- knocking Ace to the ground.

"Gary-"

"She was nearly killed that night as well. She fought a whole civil war against a mess you left her with. And to top it off she had to finish the wars you began- both on a personal level with your wife and then on the professional level as a member of the Elite." Gary stated. "You may be her father, but what you did abdicates your right to even claim such a title. You claim you faked your death to protect your family. My question is from whom? Giovanni still got his hands on her enough times to mar her. He's come close to killing her and if not for her Pokemon pushing her out of the bullet's way she would be- so your sacrifice, the sacrifice of being with your family for eight years- watching your daughters grow up, was useless."

Ace sat on the floor stunned and holding his jaw as Gary grabbed a traveling pack and went to the back door where he grabbed a coat and then the belt that held Ann's Poke balls.

.

.

.

.

Gary didn't know why he knew where to go, but he was glad that whatever possessed him knew to go to the shrine. Dragonair knew from the moment he released her. He spoke the place's name and the dragon flew there without hesitation.

From the sky he saw the valley and he saw a duller light among the crystals. As Dragonair got closer he saw that it was a bonfire and motioned for Dragonair to land further away.

When his feet were on the ground, he returned Dragonair and walked toward the bonfire. Ann sat motionlessly before the blaze, watching the flames consume the logs. He was loud enough to alert her that he was there as he made his way to sit next to her, wordlessly moving her slightly cold frame onto his lap.

He pulled the pack off and dug in it for a moment before pulling out a large blanket and wrapping it around her. As he did, he noticed the local Pokemon that had been watching over her but he also sensed a powerful strength in the air. When he looked past the shrine, over a span of water that isolated a single cave, he saw a multi colored shimmer.

"He's sleeping but aware." Ann said in reply to the unasked question. She sighed and curled closer to his chest. "He's pleased to see you're alright."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. He sensed Ho-oh's thoughts and felt the words as clearly as if they were spoken, "Thank you for your concern, Ho-oh." He said in reply to the Pokemon thoughts.

.

After several minutes passed she sighed, "Were you the only one who was looking for me?"

"Yes, I decked Ace when he tried to follow." He replied and when he felt her muscles clench he rubbed her arm. "He told us, explained his reasoning."

"Do you believe him-that it was better this way?" She asked.

"I don't. I see his reasons and I understand them, but what he did was cowardly. He left you to fix his messes." He held her tighter for a brief moment. "Some of those messes could have killed you."

"But it killed others." She stated sorrowfully. "Their sacrifices have less meaning now, their memory tainted despite the honor that surrounds it. All of those who died in the war…"

"Don't," he cut her off. "Our friends that died wouldn't want to see you filled with guilt. They fought to do something Ace couldn't do- erase the council. If anything, Ace's disappearance was for their benefit because you were willing to act on the council's abuses instead of call them out on it."

"That doesn't change the fact that what he did hurt more than just me. What he did led to the deaths of hundreds if not thousands-and that is not including those who died fighting Team Rocket or going after Giovanni. What he did cannot be forgiven." She stated near hysterics. "Despite everything…I can't bring myself to hate him."

"I know," he pressed a calming kiss to her hair. "I know."

She clung to him, "I can't hate him but I can't trust him."

"Shh," he rocked her gently to calm her. She broke down into sobs and he stroked her hair gently. "It'll be okay, I promise."

.

.

**A.N.**

**Okay, I've been procrastinating. I know, I'm bad- but hey, I'm doing my first Dreams update from film school land. I'll do my best to not forget while doing freelance work and college assignments.**

**;) Thanks for the reviews while I've been gone guys.**

**R&R**


	12. Memories

.

.

.

.

.

_Blue eyes watched as the men crowded around the map that was spread over the table. The tent that sheltered them from the elements shook from the wind and the rain but none of them paid it much attention when a make with black hair, clad in dragon scaled armor, walked to the front of the table._

"_Report," he commanded._

_An older man, also clad in armor, motioned to the figurines on the map, "We're surrounded, milord. The only way to escape is through the river by the mountain."_

_The man frowned and looked at the map before him, "Deidra, do you see anything?"_

_A woman, dark blond hair and clad in a grey wool gown, looked up before shaking her head, "The future is black, Satoshi. I cannot see the victor." Deidra said sadly._

_Satoshi sighed and looked at the only escape route, "We will distract the army so the women and children can flee. If they want the final battle here, then we shall give it to him."_

_All of the men bowed, "Yes, milord" they said before leaving the tent._

"_Deidra, pray for guidance tonight. If there's a glimmer of the future, tell me what it is needless of what the vision is." Satoshi told the woman before she bowed and dismissed herself._

_As soon as Deidra closed the flap, Satoshi looked at her._

"_Hikari-" he began while pulling her close._

_Blue eyes met with dark, "I won't go."_

"_We've talked about this." Satoshi frowned._

"_I'm a cleric, my service is needed." Hikari argued._

_He sighed and rested his chin on her black locks, "That doesn't change the fact that I want you to go with Eric and Deidra as they lead the refugees out of this valley."_

"_But-"_

_He pulled back and kissed her chastely, "Please. I cannot fight and live if you are not safe."_

_She sighed and leaned against his chest, her hand laying on his shoulder- a spot where she knew there was a scar from the last battle, "Come back to me." She pleads._

_He kissed her hair, "That's my girl."_

_._

_._

_Hikari panicked, she heard the cry and without second thought she whirled on her heel._

"_Hikari!"_

_She froze stiff as an enemy knight held his sword high above her, as the knight was struck down by Aura she continued to panic._

_Deidra grabbed her arm, "We have to get out of here."_

_Hikari shook off her friend's arm and ran to the top of the hill, 'please be alive' she chanted over and over. When she reached the top, she sunk to her knees._

_In the sea of red, none were alive._

"_Satoshi!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Dawn!"

Dawn jerked awake, briefly meeting with Ash's worried eyes before she darted to the bathroom before the heaves started. Even when Ash held her hair she continued to shake and heave. His hand on her back helped slightly but it barely made a difference.

"Easy," Ash soothed.

She coughed, "What happened?"

"You were thrashing and murmuring." Ash told her gently. "Do you remember why?"

"Memory," she coughed out as another wave of nausea hit her.

Ash paled but silently kneeled next to her, when the nausea passed he merely held her.

"It's okay, it's okay," he soothed as Dawn's tears soaked his shirt.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pikapi!"

Brock looked up when he saw Pikachu race through the backdoor and straight to the bathroom, seconds ahead of Ann and Gary.

"We came as soon as we saw Pikachu in the valley." Ann explained quickly as she rushed to keep up with Pikachu.

Gary looked in the direction of the bathroom and then Brock, "Has Ash said anything?"

"Only that it was a bad memory." Brock stated before he went back to stirring the stew.

.

.

.

.

"I'm not over reacting!" Dawn insisted.

Ann held up her hands in peace, "Dawn, deep breaths."

Dawn shook her head and clung to Ash tighter.

"Dawn…" Ash looked at her then at Ann.

Ann sighed and sat down, "Can you tell me what you remember?"

Dawn curled against Ash's chest, "It…it looked like those paintings in the castle- the ones of men in armor and the battle for the world."

Ash flinched and at feeling it Dawn lifted her head, upon seeing his reaction she gapped.

"No…no-no-no-no!" Dawn stood quickly, "It couldn't be, could it? Please tell me I didn't remember Satoshi's death or the bloodiest battle in the Great War."

"I'm sorry, but if you saw a sea of red- then it is. I have the same memory, Dawn- but it is of pulling you away from the battlefield." Ann informed her sadly.

Dawn shook her head and stormed past Ann. Ann sighed and stood to follow, "Dawn-"

"I couldn't have- When you remembered Eric's death it was when Gary was in trouble. We're safe, there's no reason I would-" Dawn said in panic before wincing.

Ann rested a hand on Dawn's shoulder, "You need to calm down- any more stress and it'll hurt the twins."

Dawn nodded silently and followed Ann's lead back to the bed she shared with Ash. She lay down and stayed silent as Ann used Aura to check the twins and calm her mind.

"If I bring you some tea, will you drink it?" Ann asked.

Dawn nodded slowly, "It's the one you used to calm your visions?"

Ann patted her hand in assurance before standing, after disappearing for a few minutes- she returned with a mug.

Dawn grimaced at the taste but continued to drink the mixture. When she was done Ann took back the mug.

"Ann," Dawn started unsure.

"Hmm?" Ann responded as she used Aura once more to check on the twins.

"You haven't foreseen any of our deaths, have you?" Dawn asked.

Ann held her friend's hand, "I haven't- and I promise that if I did, I wouldn't stay silent about it."

Dawn squeezed Ann's hand in thanks and she closed her eyes to rest.

.

.

.

.

When Ann came into the kitchen everyone looked up and Ash stood. In response she held up her hand.

"She's okay, she's sleeping." Ann told Ash to answer his unasked question.

"What happened though? I've never seen Dawn so unsettled before." Brock asked.

Ann looked at Brock, "I don't know how much Ash and Dawn told you of their time in my country but to summarize- when there, the four of us explored a cavern. After entering, we all experienced flashbacks, had memories that weren't out own."

"Reincarnation?" Brock stared at the blond then looked at Ash and Gary.

"Yes," Ann continued. "We and several others are reincarnated from the heroes of the Great War- from the last time the world was reborn. When I had the memory of Eric- Gary's past self-'s death, several days later Gary nearly got himself killed in an attack by the former council."

"So Dawn saw Ash's past self die?" Brock concluded.

Ann nodded and sat down at the table, "She's panicked because she remembers what happened to Gary when I dreamt of Eric's death. What she doesn't know is that dreaming it doesn't automatically mean that it's a forewarning."

"Dawn never had those memories before," Ash commented. "Her getting more of Hikari's memories must mean something."

"But it isn't death." Ann cut in. "I've seen our arrival at the castle and it's doesn't show that there was any danger."

Gary frowned, "What about after? No fortress is truly safe."

"I'd have to make the vision draught to know for sure, but from what I sense there's no life threatening danger ahead." Ann replied.

Brock looked at his friends, "I'm slightly lost- but from how you three are acting this is a serious thing."

Ash sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "It is. Only time we have the memories leak through to our dreams is when something big is about to happen."

"Which fits what we're all going through…" Gary sighed.

Ann sighed and leaned back, "It could just be related to her pregnancy and the stress but it doesn't hurt to be extra careful. We all should carry some form of weapon just in case."

Ash nodded, "Good idea. We all should refresh ourselves on hand to hand combat as well."

Gary nodded and stood, "I'll set up a training ring and get our weapons."

Brock blanched, "You guys are going to train with the real thing?"

"Why not?" Gary commented with his hand on the door knob, "The best of warriors are one with their weapon. It's no different than training with a Pokemon."

"With a novice, I'd be worried, but Ash and Gary are far from that level." Ann sighed and started braiding her hair.

Brock looked at the blond with a puzzled look and she grinned before pointing at Ash and Gary who had already went out the door.

"Those two were my second and third in command during the war for the Ice Region's crown." She explained and yanked on her hair to pull it tight. "Trusting them with your life can be the wisest move to make when on a battlefield with hundreds."

Brock blinked and looked out the window, awed at his friends even more.

.

.

.

"_This is unacceptable!"_

_She looked up, confused and fearful as the elderly man who spoke stood from his throne. His eyes glared at the messenger._

_Satoshi, who stood off to the side of the throne, moved closer to the elderly man, "Father we should at least hear the man's petition."_

"_Are you a fool?" He raged. "The messenger is from the north. We are a peaceful kingdom and shall remain such."_

"_We can at least offer sanctuary." Satoshi reasoned. "We offered it once for Liam's clan."_

"_That was an exception. The clan did not fully hail from the north; they do not hold a risk for this kingdom." The king stated._

_._

_She looked at the messenger again. The man was small and was still kneeling with his head bowed so low he was nearly kissing the granite beneath him. His clothes were dark and made for travel. The cloak that was wrapped around his frame was a dark forest green and it's hood hid his face from view. His form sculpted from decades of famine and years of war. When she saw him wince from the position he was in, she moved to his side._

"_Hikari," the king scolded when she rested a hand on the messenger's shoulder._

"_This man is wounded, as a cleric my job is needed." She replied._

_The messenger looked up; icy blue eyes were filled with hope and relief. When she pulled his arm to get him to his feet, Hikari found that the hand that grasped hers for support was feminine. She looked at the face that framed those blue eyes and found that the messenger was a woman…_

"_Thank you, my lady, but my wound can wait a moment longer." The messenger said then pulled her hood off, revealing dark blond hair._

_The guards circled her and the messenger didn't flinch at the harsh treatment._

"_Who are you?" The king demanded._

_The icy blue pools looked straight into the king's dark brown, "King Daishiro of the fire region, is that how you address family?"_

_King Daishiro faltered, "Deidre…"_

_All looked at the woman with looks of shock, fear, and awe. Satoshi gapped at the sight of his cousin then he looked at his father._

"_Deidra, as in Deidra from the House of Ice and the Crystal Temple?" Satoshi asked._

"_King Neal's daughter that was smuggled out of the castle and into the care of the Sacred Guardians, the princess that escaped the mass slaughter- yes." Daishiro stated with narrowed eyes, "The princess that was raised by beasts and in the land of the nomads." His expression turned cold. "You and your country men aren't welcome here. Stay at your own risk, princess." He said then motioned for his guards to follow him deep inside the castle._

_._

_Deidra watched the king until the man was no longer visible. Silently she unhooked her cloak and folded it over her arm._

"_Hikari, treat Deidra's wound and see to it that she gets some fresh clothes." Satoshi told the cleric._

_Both women looked at him and Hikari nodded, "I won't leave her to her own means, though."_

_Satoshi smiled and kissed Hikari's brow, "I know someone who will be very happy to hear that the princess escaped her tower. I'll be back, don't leave the cleric chambers."_

"_Thank you, cousin." Deidra bowed her head._

"_I'm just thankful to see that the rumors were true." Satoshi said then he walked out to the greeting hall._

_._

_._

Dawn squinted when she woke, when she turned her head she saw Ann sitting on her own bed with a book in her lap.

"Was the rumor true?" She asked and Ann looked up. At her friend's confused expression she clarified, "Was Deidra raised by the Guardian Pokemon? The Pokemon we now call the Legendary Pokemon."

"Entei's ancestor was surprisingly motherly…" Ann closed her book, "The rumor was true. The castle's priest recognized the mark of Ho-oh's chosen and smuggled Deidra out of the castle and into the Crystal Temple on Ho-oh's mountain, presenting her to the original guardians- the ancestors of Entei, Suicune, and Raikou's original forms. When King Neal stormed the temple, the three took her deeper into the north where the four of them lived as nomads."

"Deidra's mother was Satoshi's aunt." Dawn stated.

"Who was killed in the slaughter." Ann sighed and looked back at her friend. "When a seer told Neal that his empire would crumble through the hand of his own seed and Ho-oh, he went mad. He killed all of his children and anyone who tried to stop him, Gina and several other women in the harem died that day."

Dawn looked down at her hands, "Ann, what did we do after the war was over?" Her throat tightened but she continued, "After Satoshi and Eric died."

Ann paused and looked back toward the kitchen before standing, silently she walked closer to her friend and offered her hand, "I think it would be better if I showed you."

.

Dawn took Ann's hand and silently followed her down to the secret tunnel. Once they were at the valley, Ann guided her steps in the deep snow until they were in front of the valley's shrine.

Inside, she looked at the few carvings in awe as Ann opened the passage. When inside the passage, Dawn felt a sense of familiarity with the stone tunnel and when her hand brushed the stone she saw a glimpse of the past- of when the stone was only half as aged as it was now.

When they both reached the main chamber, Dawn didn't need Ann's hand to guide her. She wandered to the room that Ann had showed Gary. She understood the words that were written on the walls. And she knew the meaning.

"You begged me to preserve Satoshi in ice and we placed him in the Crystal Temple until a proper tomb could be created. When Eric died, I did the same. When the war was over we returned to Kanto and I asked the clan that were the keepers of the shrine if they could create the tomb in the chamber that the story was written in. I never told them to make four plots but I'm glad that they did…" Ann looked at the floor and how their past selves' bodies were aligned- Satoshi, Hikari, Eric, and Deidra. "All four of us are preserved in ice below this floor. Suicune's ancestor preserved us in ice and the shrine keepers laid us to rest."

"How long did we live after they died?" Dawn asked numbly as she looked at Satoshi's painted face on the stone slab.

Ann leaned against the threshold, "Three years. You were on your death bed when I asked Ho-oh and the Legendries for a boon. We died hours apart from each other…"

Dawn looked back at her friend, "Deidra is a part of your consciousness…"

Ann sighed then nodded, "Her soul and mine are split but still shared. She and I are the same."

"Is it a condition of the boon?" Dawn asked.

"It is to a point. I asked for all of the heroes to be reborn for the next time the world needed to be reborn, and I asked that we would get the upper hand." Ann explained, "The upper hand is the memories- knowing what our weaknesses are and how to overcome them."

Dawn looked at her friend, "Show me the future."

"Dawn-"

"I want to know that we all survive this- not just the journey to the Region of Ice but the war as well. I want to see whatever you have seen." She insisted.

Ann sighed but stepped forward and placed her open palms on either side of Dawn's head.

_She turned and smiled as a single black haired girl jumped into her arms. The child cried out something in excitement and she looked to where the child pointed, smiling when she saw Ho-oh in council with her husband and friends. She set the child down and moved to join them; grasping Ash's scarred hard in hers when she stood next to him._

When the vision faded she blinked. She looked at Ann, "So we live."

"Barely," Ann confessed. "The vision is shaky. One time I had it Ash was missing an arm and another time a finger…and the time before that Gary wasn't standing with us. I can only see warnings and the fact that the visions have been silent is a good sign."

.

She drew a shaky breath and when her nerves calmed, she nodded. Silently she looked at the painted slabs before leaving the tomb.

When they were finally back above ground she rounded on her friend, "Promise me that you'll tell me whenever that vision changes- Regardless of how small the change is- and that the vision stays between us."

Ann blinked but then nodded, "I give you my word."

She nodded in thanks and then hugged the blond. With a smile Ann returned the hug.

.

.

.

When the pair returned to the house, they were met with Ash and Gary. Both men embraced their girls and sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Ash asked Dawn as Gary pulled Ann over to a corner of the living room to talk.

She nodded, "I am now."

He sighed and rested his chin on her head, "We got spooked when we didn't find a note. Gary got the clue that you and Ann needed some alone time but-"

"Ash," Dawn cut in with a smile. "I'm fine. I just needed a breather."

He rubbed her back, "You sure?"

She nodded against his chest, "I'm sure." She pulled back, out of his arms, and smiled. "I think we have a family to notify of our good news now."

He blinked and then smiled, "Okay."

.

.

.

.

Dawn insisted on helping Ann with dinner since Brock was busy making a meal for the community outside over Typhlosion's Fire Wheel. While it was as simple as Brock's stew, Ann made the extra effort to make a bread to go with the hearty stew.

"It feels so strange…" Dawn trailed off as she got flashes of memories of Hikari and Deidra cooking and sewing.

Ann smiled knowingly, "You'll get used to the déjà vu after a while. At least it means two people can do a task as if they were one." She said then bent down to check the second loaf of bread, cinnamon raisin bread, that was carefully positioned in front of the fire's coals.

Dawn laughed and laid slices of bread on a plate, "True."

.

When the door opened and everyone walked in, they were met with weary smiles.

"Someone has been busy in here." Prof. Oak said as he breathed in the scent of dinner.

Dawn smiled, "We have the stew on the fire stove in the living room. Grab a bowl and go on and dig in."

Tracy nodded and grabbed the stack of bowls that Dawn had laid out while Gary grabbed the spoons.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" Ace asked as everyone else went into the living room.

Ann glanced up from the oven, "Go on, Dawn. I'll be out in a minute."

Dawn looked between father and nodded before picking up the plate full of bread. She walked into the living room and left the two alone.

.

Ace watched as Ann turned her gaze back to the sweet smelling bread. He jumped slightly when she knew when he opened to speak.

"Please don't," she said firmly but nearly pleadingly. "Tonight is not the night to talk things out."

"Then when is, Annalisa?" Ace asked bluntly.

"Tomorrow, or perhaps never." Ann replied as she tested the bread and pulled it out. "Gary already told me."

Ace nodded in understanding, "And?"

She glanced up as she pulled the oven mitts off, "We will discuss the aspect of forgiveness a different day." She moved around the kitchen table to enter the living room but paused, looking back at her father. "Consider this a warning, if you try to lay some claim over me and Re or even Oighear- the crown-, you'll find that Gary isn't the person you need to fear crossing."

Ace blinked, unable to find a way to respond as the blond walked into the other room and joined everyone else for dinner.

.

.

Delia and Prof. Oak looked at the small desert that Dawn and Ann made with bread, fruit, and cream that they managed to make into a soft serve ice cream.

"There must be something really special happening for there to be such a feast." Prof. Oak commented and both women looked up.

Ann looked over at Dawn and smiled before winking.

Ash looked at both women and cleared his throat, "Actually…we have some news." He started and laced his fingers with Dawn's.

Delia looked at her son and his 'girlfriend' then gapped.

"We're expecting," Dawn said then Delia squealed and jumped up to hug her.

Ash smiled, "Ann wrote up our marriage papers but first chance we get once we're at the castle we'll be having a more official wedding."

"How far along are you?" Delia asked.

"Almost two months." Dawn replied.

Everyone smiled as Delia went off talking about all the things she would need to sew for Dawn and the baby.

"Um, mom," Ash cut in his mother's out loud thinking. "Ann did an Aura reading and found out that its twins."

The couple counted the seconds before Delia exploded into grandmother-to-be excitement. Everyone laughed and congratulations, and mild scolding, went around.


	13. Learning & Planning

.

The guys looked at their rag tag group. Before Ash and Gary walked out to join up with the men and teens that signed up to learn how to fight, they narrowed the group down into swords and those who could use Aura. But now that they were ready to train, they had second thoughts.

Gary sighed, "I'll take the teens if you'll take the rest." He said and looked at the group of at least twenty teenage boys.

Ash nodded and got the practice swords as Gary set up the ring in the snow and started instructing the group on the basics.

.

Gary had set up the training routine and they had settled on three hit duels for on hands experience. Those who were there for follow ups with Prof. Oak would sit and watch for a while, but some just stayed to watch for the whole day.

"Relax your grip," Gary chided and showed the teenager the proper way to hold the sword. "If you hold it that tight in battle, when the blade is struck it'll either break your arm or chip the blade."

Ash chuckled, "Shall we show them the real thing again?"

"Actually," Ace commented from where he had been watching. "I sense that some here can use Aura. Perhaps it's time for the swordsmen to take a break and learn of Aura." He looked at Ann. "Shall we?"

Ann stood before she nodded, "Three hit duel in the field." She agreed. As she passed, Ash and Gary saw the smirk in her eyes.

'_Oh shit…'_ they both thought and looked at each other, _'She's going to kill him.'_

Ace smiled, "I'm sure that Gary can explain the motions of Aura as you see it. My apologies for not allowing closer viewing, but as you'll see- it can be quite dangerous." He said to the teens and men before starting the walk to the field.

.

.

Ann stood still as she waited for Ace to reach his starting point. When he did, she let her Aura manifest itself in her hands like blades. The icy blue weapon was barely visible in the light, but it was thick enough that it caused a shimmer on her hands.

"I see you learned the homeland's longest lasting tradition. Though," Ace spoke as his own Aura manifested in his hands. While Ann's Aura was a shade of blue like ice, Ace's Aura was a shade of violent violet- much like a lightning bolt against inky black. "I'm curious as to your intent. When you said we would discuss things this isn't what I was imagining."

"Tradition is that duels were to settle disputes, I'm merely washing my hands clean." She stated.

He nodded, "So, that is how it is…"

"I'll say this once. I don't want excuses, explaining yourself won't bring redemption. Only actions will." She explained bluntly.

He nodded again and bowed, "Then I hope to earn forgiveness."

.

She bowed as well and when they both stood straight, they began to circle each other. Aura crackled in the air around them with each step, waiting for the right moment to strike like a snake would. Ace moved first with lightning bolt shaped attacks, the sparks of violet rushed forward but was cut off with ice like Aura that created a walled barrier. Slowly the barrier returned the ice to the snow, but when it returned to the snow, Ann was gone.

Ace glanced around quickly but felt a blunt jab in his back, when he turned he saw Ann. When she went back to her starting point, he saw her free use of wind like Aura as it made her glide over the snow.

"One," she said dully before the circling began again.

"You've learned a lot while I was gone." Ace said as he saw ice crystals form where Ann glided.

Ann paused and her eyes smirked, "You'd be surprised the lengths that I went to protect my own." She said before rushing forward.

.

.

.

Gary watched the battle and gave as good a comment as he could on the basic control and summoning of Aura.

"Element Aura is hard to control but with lots practice it can be achieved." He explained just as a lightning bolt grabbed Ann's ankle. Inwardly he winced as she sent ice spikes at Ace.

"What is the most basic form of Aura?" One of the older men asked.

Ash pulled off his glove and after a moment a ball of mist formed and grew in his hand until it was a ball of pure light, "Aura's basic form is merely light. In any form it's dangerous and should be channeled instead of manifesting like this. Only those with years of experience dare to manifest it's pure form."

"What happens if you try it right away?"

Ash looked at the younger teen that spoke, "Death."

.

Everyone who was new to the idea of Aura cringed but then flinched as the second hit was made. The hit was a draw, Ann's Ice Aura and Ace's Lightning Aura hit at the same time. While Ace was knocked back several feet, Ann merely flinched.

Gary looked away from the field with a groan. Ash gave him a look of understanding before slapping his shoulder.

"After all she's survived you get worried over a duel?" He teased.

Gary groaned, "I'd like to see your reaction to Dawn using Aura."

He frowned at that but was silent as he looked out at the field. Inhuman hearing caught traces of the conversation Ann was having with her father but it wasn't enough to understand. With a sigh he sat down on a bale of hay, "Think she'll forgive him?"

"It may take a while, but yeah." Gary sighed. "She doesn't hate him but she's still pissed. I don't blame her, Ace disappearing caused a lot of hurt to a lot of people- a whole nation in addition to those in the Elite."

"But to his reasoning Ann was a better person to finish those tasks." Ash stated.

Gary frowned, "I'd like for him to say that after seeing the memorial that was made for the war veterans and for those who died in the mass slaughter."

Ash nodded and looked at Ann's chillingly calm expression as she fought, "Yeah, me too."

.

.

.

Ann twisted hard to avoid getting hit and instantly sent out a sheet of ice, freezing Ace to where he stood all the way up to his knees. As Ace attempted to free himself she walked closer. She sensed his defeat and stopped three feet away.

"Answer me this," she shifted to her right. "Did you honestly think that when you returned that your baby girl would be as innocent as she was when you left?" She walked closer and sent a small icy shock of Aura at him before the ice disappeared. "Did you think even once, that when you returned you would be staring into the eyes of a killer?"

He faltered, eyes near frantic from shock. When he stayed silent, she nodded solemnly and turned on her heel.

"I thought so," she muttered and began the long walk back to the barn.

"Annalisa," he spoke up and she paused, "How many?"

She looked back, sharp blue eyes were as cold as the snow around her, "Can one count the stars or the grains of sand on a beach?" She inquired and faced him. "In the end I still carry the burden that comes at taking another's life. Be it self-defense or no, it is the burden that is summoned at the knowledge that once a bullet leaves a gun's barrel it can never be taken back. It is not something that is easy to carry but I carry it regardless because of the number of those who have died in the name of the cause I took up. Out of all of the people who could question me, you are the one who has no right to have an answer but I shall say this." She paused and waited for the shock to fade from his eyes. When it was she continued, "Until you see the sacrifices made for me to stand here, the widows that were born through war and the children who are parentless from the council's war, you are a stranger to me. If your apology is real, then you need to go to them first- if the people forgive you, then I can."

"And if they cannot?" He asked numbly.

"Then I respect their reasons for such and leave it at that regardless of my own feelings." She stated solemnly.

He nodded in understanding and murmured his father's words of advice, "A great ruler is one with the people…"

She nodded and left him to his musings.

.

.

.

The youth were excited when Ann came back to the barn. The women who watched swarmed her to ask if they had Aura. She smiled and let her Sight flow through and once she knew who had even the smallest bits of Aura.

In total, there were ten that had Aura. All were young women, all under the age of seventeen and older than eleven. A few men had traces of Aura but only enough to have Sight. Older people had small traces as well, but the Aura that they had was for Sight or Healing. After some planning, Ann took those with the ability to use offensive and defensive Aura and set up a training session. Each woman was given a pair of gloves to wear and Ann measured a safe distance between them and the targets she would form.

.

"The easiest way to see Aura is that it's like a Pokemon's attack. Too little and there's no effect, too much and there is harm on both sides." Ann explained to the group as she set up several targets made of ice. "Now, everyone close their eyes. I'll instruct you on how to connect with your Aura." When the girls closed their eyes she continued, "Open your mind. Sense the earth beneath you, the air around and above you. See with your sense of hearing and feeling, not with your eyes. Open up to what you are feeling, visualize it then grasp it."

Ann watched the ten closely then she stood in front of them, "Tell me where I stand."

The youngest of the girls, Emma, spoke up, "You're standing in front of us. By the targets."

"Good, do you see me?" She asked them.

Half of the girls shook their heads, in response she shifted to the target to her left.

"Those who can see me, hold out your hand- elbow at your side, arm up, palm up." When she saw that the girls followed her instruction, she continued, "You feel something pacing inside you. Like a Pokemon in a cage. I want you to grasp it and free it, slowly. Let it rise inside you, let it consume you, and guide you."

The onlookers gasped in awe when six of the girls had balls of light hovering over their palms. And as more girls focused their minds, saw their teacher, the balls appeared as well.

Ann waited until all ten had manifested their Aura, when they did she stood front and center.

"Take aim at my Aura." Ann instructed and everyone gapped.

"But," a blond, Melody, protested.

"Take aim," Ann repeated as her Aura covered her.

All of the girls hesitated and somehow coordinated their attacks so it wouldn't hit at once. When the snow cleared and they opened their eyes, Ann stood with her arms crossed.

"Good, now keep practicing that on the targets." Ann said as she walked to stand behind them.

"Didn't we hit you?" Emma asked as she looked the blond up and down.

Ann lifted her hand in front of the eleven year old, "See the shimmer?" All of the girls and on lookers crowded in and saw that the woman had a faint shimmer on her skin and clothes. "Aura takes many shapes, in time you'll learn how to create armor and even use Elemental Aura."

Ann looked up and her eyes met with Gary's, she rubbed her neck sheepishly, "Keep practicing, I'll be back."

.

Gary frowned when Ann stood two feet in front of him. She cocked her head to the side and in a very feline manner tried to get his attention in a manner that wasn't a frown. After a few seconds she leaned back on her heels and sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that." He chided.

Her brow rose, "You knew that I was perfectly safe."

He pulled her into his arms, "You reckless woman, you're going to give me a heart attack one day."

Ann rested her hand over his heart and let her cheek rest above it, "Just some payback for all the times you've given me one."

He grunted and picked her up before settling them down on a bale of hay.

She sighed but didn't protest, if she could fuss over him when he was hurt then he had every right to be as protective as he wanted to be.

.

"Geez, no wonder humans took over the world."

The couple blinked and looked up at a black haired, violet eyed boy that sat on the edge of the barn's roof. The five year old looked down on them with disgust.

"Dyre," Ann greeted and the boy glanced down at her.

"Chosen," he greeted back then looked at the girls as they fired more Aura.

Gary looked between the two, "That boy is the dragon?"

"All 'Legendaries' as you call them have human forms." Dyre looked at Gary's shocked expression. "What? You thought that thousands of years old Pokemon didn't have tricks."

"So wait," Gary looked at Ann. "Does Ho-oh have a human form as well?"

She smiled, "He does, he rarely uses it though. Entei uses his a lot and has free range in the castle."

Gary blinked and Ann laughed softly before Dyre landed on her lap just as Ash and Brock joined them. The great dragon gave off the persona of a shy and frightened child hiding his face in his mother's skirt or bosom.

Gary frowned but was cut off when Ash joined him on the makeshift seats made of bales of hay.

"Team Rocket would be fools to try to attack us now." Ash declared.

Gary sighed and shook his head, "Don't jinx us…"

"What? It's not much but there's at least forty of us and even some Pokemon that can use Aura, that's at least seventy. That's enough to give anyone a run for their money." Ash stated.

Brock chuckled at Gary's expression to Ash's confidence.

"Relax, the Flying and Psychic Pokemon are keeping watch. We've spent too much time preparing to have a screw up at this point." Ash assured them.

"I wish I had your confidence," Gary said dryly.

Brock shook his head, "Anyway, we were thinking of going out and finding more people that could join us on the journey to the Region of Ice. From what Yoru told us, the whole west side of Kanto was just set on fire. Team Rocket hasn't descended yet to take over. Some cities are still resisting."

"Some of the guys are thinking of staying behind just to create a resistance, a safe haven in Kanto for other refugees." Ash explained, "Pallet is too obvious a place but the mountains to the west would be perfect for a hide out and a base."

"It's not impossible; there are ancient caverns in the mountains and hills that were the region's first homes. Legend says that those caves are blessed. So they would be a safe location for a hideout." Ann stated.

Brock nodded, "I've seen those caves. What we were thinking was to set them up in secret before we go and then send aid regularly, maybe even travel back and forth."

"It's a wise idea but we'd have to be careful." Gary commented.

Ash nodded, "Kaz told me that there's enough in Team Rocket that disapprove of the project that they'd spy for us if they know they had our support."

"Did he say what the project is all about, what those things are?" Gary asked.

.

Ash sighed and everyone saw his solemn expression. He shook his head to dislodge a thought then leaned back.

"Giovanni is trying to create a super weapon- A human Pokemon, a person that has one or more traits of a Pokemon. What the Elite found in that lab was the molding of the Pokemon DNA, it seems that the outcome of that project was a failure because they couldn't be controlled." He explained. "Thankfully all attempts to put the DNA in a human have failed…except that it seems Giovanni won't stop until it proves to be a success."

.

Ann held Dyre a little tighter and she shivered.

All three men looked at her, "Ann?"

"That's why Giovanni was so cocky. He knew he would have the upper hand even if Dyre was on our side." Ann shivered again as her head started to feel like cotton. "He must have studied the northern legends and found that all of the northern clans have a similar ancestor…Found the source of the ancient's power."

When she was met with confused expressions she sighed, "Your senses are heightened. Strength is twice to tenth fold. In ancient times the offspring of a human and a Pokemon were not unheard of- in some places it is still an occurrence- it was recorded enough that it wouldn't be a surprise to find out we all have traces of Pokemon DNA in our blood despite its dilution for several hundred years." She swallowed and looked at where Kaz was training some men. "It could be a reason as to why Kaz's son was taken by Team Rocket."

Ash's and Brock's eyes widened at the news. Ash then visibly shivered, "If that's the case the chemical compound would work…"

"It's still a huge if." Gary commented, "The team doing the research and making the compound would have had to isolate the gene. They would have a better chance of success if they were to start from scratch and not use a donor. Work like that doesn't happen overnight, it takes years to achieve that. And since they're now relying on water powered electricity, the chances of success are very low."

Ann slid Dyre from her lap and she stood, "I'll send another message to Lord Marshal requesting for supplies to be sent on another ship. We shouldn't fully withdraw from Kanto if that is Giovanni's goal."

Ash nodded in agreement and she went inside.

.

Gary looked at Ash. A lifetime of knowing the man next to him told him that there was more that wasn't being said.

"Ash, what are you not saying?" Gary asked him bluntly.

Ash looked at his friend then over at his brother, "Kaz isn't sure of this since he was isolated from most of Team Rocket, but there was a mandatory blood test for every member. People were isolated and put into the project. From the records that were collected, it sounds like blood wasn't the only thing that was taken."

Gary cringed, "How long ago?"

"A year, maybe longer," Ash sighed.

"Then in a few years we'll be facing an army more dangerous than those beasts." Gary thought aloud.

"But they'll have free will," Brock added. "We could reason with them, win them over."

"That's a plus, but if they're brain washed…" Gary trailed off and then shook his head.

Ash sighed and then stood, "Anyway, we were hoping that you'd join in on the search."

Gary looked up, "Search?"

"Most of western Kanto was attacked but there's bound to be survivors. Lance came up with a plan; if gym leaders survived they were to get as many survivors to Mt. Silver as soon as possible. He got a base stocked up there and it's got all of the information on Team Rocket's projects that we know of. I haven't gotten a message yet, but if there are any other survivors- they're up there." Ash explained.

"Uh huh," Gary's brow rose. "Let me guess, Dawn doesn't know and you don't want anyone else to know."

When Ash winced at his friend's accuracy, he chuckled, "I'm game but how are we going to pull this whole rescue mission off without the girls catching, following or strangling us?"

"Under the guise of checking out the caverns or scouting." Ash stated.

"Okay, that might work with Dawn but you forget my girlfriend is clairvoyant." Gary commented.

Ash rubbed his neck, "It may be a good idea for Ann to know. The only visions that she get are the life changing ones, death visions and a few of when the war's over."

"Except that she'll want to join in." Gary stated and he sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll figure something out."

.

Ash and Brock nodded then shifted the conversation when Ann and Dawn joined them.

"Checking out those caves won't take too long. If we were to take the Dragon Pokemon we could spend the day there and then come back." Gary said to make the changed conversation sound believable.

Dawn and Ann sat down quietly to not interrupt the guys.

"Then let's check them out tomorrow. We'll take a few supplies and if the caves prove to be safe we'll make a list of what needs to be done to make the area livable." Ash agreed then he leaned over to kiss Dawn's cheek. "Hey, I thought you were going to stay inside."

Dawn pouted, "I'm pregnant, not invalid."

Brock and Gary hid their snickers as Ash unknowingly opened up the gateway for Dawn's first mood swing.

"Just because I've gotten fat over the last week doesn't mean I should be put on bed rest orders." Dawn spat.

Ash cringed and rubbed Dawn's back, "I didn't mean that. It's just that you have had a lot of time to adjust between announcing your pregnancy, our marriage, and seeing Hikari's memories. I thought that you wanted some time to yourself to sort out your thoughts."

.

Just as Dawn was about to verbally chew Ash's head off, Brock stepped in.

"Have you two started thinking of names yet?" Brock asked them.

Both Ash and Dawn blinked.

Gary grinned, "Really, you two haven't thought of the twins' names?"

"We haven't really thought about it much. The favorites we've come up with are too different." Dawn confessed.

"What are your favorites?" Ann wondered.

"Dawn likes the name Mina for a girl and I like Rose. For boys we sort of agree, but I like Chris and Dawn likes Christopher." Ash replied.

Gary chuckled, "It's the same name Ashy-boy."

"That's what I told him." Dawn commented.

"All of those are good names." Brock added.

"We still have six months left give or take a few weeks. By then we will probably have decided on a pair of names." Ash said.

"Five bucks says you'll be debating on the boy name up until the kid is a trainer." Gary teased.

Ash grinned, "Ten says Ann's next."

Ann and Dawn looked at each other and nodded in agreement before smacking their husband/boyfriend upside the head. Both men flinched and while Gary looked at Ann with the expression of "What did I do?" Ash gave Dawn an expression that said "He started it."

Brock laughed at the couples and shook his head slightly at their antics.

"I'll leave you to your conversation." Brock said as he got up.

Dawn waved goodbye as Brock headed toward the kitchen. As soon as Brock was inside Dawn rounded on Ash.

"Do not make me wish that the twins give you a taste of your own medicine." She warned him.

Ash faltered but stayed quiet- as he learned it was better not to argue with a pregnant Dawn unless he wanted to sleep on the floor.

.

Gary held up his hands in a motion of peace when Ann rounded on him. But to his surprise all she did was glare. He blinked, "Uh…"

"I already know that our first born is going to make you go grey early." Ann said with a smirk.

When Gary gave her a blank look Ann tapped the edge of her eye toward her ear. Ash laughed at Gary's horrified expression and Dawn smacked his arm.

"Enough," Dawn said warningly.

"Okay," both men sighed.

"So, explain what this scouting mission involves?" Dawn asked.

Ash glanced at Gary briefly before looking at Dawn, "It's nothing major. We're just going to be looking at some caves that can serve as a hideout for those who want to stay and fight Team Rocket. It won't take more than a day or two to check and see if they're safe to live in."

"When are we going to leave?" Dawn asked.

"Actually, it was just going to be the guys. We don't know what's in those caves or how far we'll have to walk from where the Pokemon land." Gary explained to spare Ash lying to Dawn. He then turned to Ann, "Considering we don't know how safe it'll be, it'd be better if you both stay here."

"Oak," Ann frowned.

"I'm just thinking of everyone's safety here. If you join us the farm is vulnerable to attack. The Pokemon can only do so much in the event of an attack and they can't use Aura. It won't be too dangerous; we're only going to be a few miles away checking out some caves. I know the warning signals you send through Aura and we'll be able to see it from the mountain." Gary reasoned. "And now that Dawn has Hikari's memories she is technically a healer."

"When you put it that way…" Dawn trailed off in thought.

Ash leaned over and kissed Dawn's head, "Trust us on this. The mountain was near impossible to travel on in the daylight; with so little light it is going to be tricky."

Dawn nodded with a sigh, "Okay."

.

Gary looked at Ann but when he saw her eyes he knew she wouldn't agree to the plan without more information. She caught on that Ash didn't want Dawn to know everything and stayed quiet, but her eyes gave him the promise of "later."

He nodded and then Tracy called them over to help build igloos.


End file.
